


Fegefeuergrau

by Aleya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Castiel ebenfalls, Fegefeuer, Gabriel ist der beste Bruder, Leviathans, Monster - Freeform, Nachtmahre, Purgatory, Season 8, Season 9, Wolpertinger, persönlicher Headcanon für Gabriels Überleben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleya/pseuds/Aleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoiler bis Staffel 9, mein persönlicher Headcanon für Gabriels Überleben] Ein Engel, ein Monster und ein Mensch im Fegefeuer - was für den Trickster zunächst wie der Anfang eines schlechten Witzes klingt, ist nur der Beginn einer Reise durch das Fegefeuer und zu sich selbst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

~~  
If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care.

Apocalptica – I don't care  
~~

 

Das erste Mal sieht er den Engel aus der Ferne, die Gedanken in Aufruhr, der Geist verworren und unzusammenhängend. Nur ein kurzer Moment und der Engel teleportiert sich fort, ein Glimmen seiner Gnade zurücklassend. Niemand außer ihm nimmt den Engel zur Kenntnis. Es kann nicht sein, was nicht sein darf und so ist es ein Leichtes, die Signatur des Engels zu maskieren und die Monster von ihm fern zu halten. Der Engel ist sein.

Das zweite Mal sieht er den Engel, wie er umzingelt von Leviathanen ein Leuchtfeuer der Gnade entfacht und sie zu Staub zermalmt. Der Engel wandelt auf einem dunklen Pfad der Verzweiflung, nur einen Schritt vom Wahnsinn entfernt. Er folgt dem Engel schneller als es die Monster können.

Das dritte Mal sieht er den Engel an einem Fluss. Allein, den schmalen Grat eines stabilen Geistes nahezu hinter sich gelassen. Es ist die Ankunft eines Menschen, die den Engel rettet. Eines Menschen, der ihm vertraut vorkommt, das vage Gefühl von Gefahr mit sich bringend. Wäre er nicht so abgelenkt von dem Engel gewesen, er hätte den Menschen bereits eher entdeckt, ebenso den Vampir in seiner Begleitung.

Ein Monster, ein Engel und ein Mensch zusammen im Fegefeuer. Es klingt wie der Anfang eines schlechten Witzes und genau danach sieht es für den Trickster auch aus.

Der Trickster beobachtet die Gruppe aus der Ferne. Wann immer er sich ihnen nähert, steigt diese unbestimmte Übelkeit in ihm auf, gepaart mit einem diffusen Angstgefühl. Er kennt diesen Menschen und er kennt den Engel – beide bedeuten Ärger und Gefahr, soviel weiß er. Vernünftigerweise sollte er sich von ihnen fernhalten und auf ihren Tod warten.

Und genau deshalb folgt er ihnen so nah wie möglich, bis die Welt sich um ihn herum verdreht.

~~~

Der Trickster schwang den Ast in einem eleganten Bogen und zertrümmerte den Schädel des Gestaltwandlers. Einer nieder, blieben vier. Mit einem Fingerschnippen und einem Stupser in das Unterbewusstsein störte er die Konzentration des nächsten und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich nach und nach alle Körperteile unabhängig voneinander verwandelten.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass 'wie die Nase eines Mannes, so auch sein...' nicht auf dich zutrifft, Kleiner“, spottete der Trickster, als die Gesichtszüge des Gestaltwandlers sich wellenförmig veränderten. „Sonst wäre es fast schon gnädig, dich zu töten.“ Der Trickster ließ die Arterien des verwirrten Gestaltwandlers schrumpfen. Er stieg über das zitternde, um Kontrolle kämpfende Monster am Boden, packte den Ast fester und wandte sich den letzten drei zu.

Der Größte der Angreifer überragte den Trickster um zwei Köpfe und verließ sich auf reine Muskelkraft. Mit einem Fingerschnippen verknotete der Trickster seine Schnürsenkel und ließ ihn in die Klinge des nächsten Gestaltwandlers taumeln.

Der Ast fand den Kopf des verwirrt auf seine im Körper des Artgenossen vergrabene Klinge starrenden Gestaltwandlers. Blieb noch einer.

Der Trickster erwartete, dass dieser sich zur Flucht wandte – die Monster im Fegefeuer waren eins gegen eins Kämpfen im Allgemeinen eher abgeneigt und inzwischen sollte auch im Kopf dieses beschränkten Gestaltwandlers angekommen sein, dass der Trickster etwas über seiner Gehaltsklasse lag.

Umso erstaunter war er über das Blut in seiner Hand. „Du hast auf mich eingestochen“, teilte er dem Gestaltwandler überrascht mit und zog die improvisierte Klinge aus Obsidian und Knochen aus seinem Arm. „Das war nicht nett.“

Mit einem Fingerschnippen ließ er einen riesigen Höhlenbären vor dem Gestaltwandler und einen Schokoriegel in seiner eigenen Hand erscheinen. Genüsslich biss er in die Süßigkeit und betrachtete das blutige Werk des Bären. Ein goldenes Leuchten, und die Wunde an seinem Arm war verheilt.

~~~

Der Trickster kehrt zurück. Er empfindet Zeit als verwirrend. Gegenwart, Vergangenheit, Zukunft... Alles ist eins, geht ineinander über, fließt, wirbelt. Er ist seit Ewigkeiten im Fegefeuer, er ist seit gestern hier. Er weiß es nicht. Erinnerungen fühlen sich real an, blenden in die Gegenwart, lassen ihn Zeit verlieren. Tage in seinem Kopf, Sekunden in der unwirklichen Realität des Fegefeuers.

Er weiß, so sollte es nicht sein, und doch ist es schon immer so gewesen. Er weiß nicht, was Traum, was Wirklichkeit ist, wann der Traum Wirklichkeit war und die Wirklichkeit Traum sein wird. Manchmal träumt er, er wäre jemand anderes. Manchmal weiß er, er ist jemand anderes.

Aber hier und jetzt ist er der Trickster.

Also akzeptiert er die Nicht-Erinnerungen, die sich mit den seinen vermischen und reist weiter, dem Menschen, dem Monster und dem Engel hinterher. Er fragt sich kurz, ob auch sie Schwierigkeiten mit der Reihenfolge von Leben, Tod und wieder Leben haben. Eigentlich jedoch interessiert es ihn nicht.

Die Tüte mit gezuckerten Gummitieren dagegen schon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

~~  
Das Innerste geäußert und aufs Äußerste verinnerlicht.  
Ein Wechselbalg, die Welt getauscht und nun werden wir sehen.

ASP - Wechselbalg  
~~

 

Der Mensch schläft. Er hat sich lange gewehrt, doch schließlich fordern ständige Fluchtbereitschaft und die körperlich anstrengenden Kämpfe ihren Tribut. Er liegt zusammengerollt zwischen den mächtigen Wurzeln einer riesigen Eiche; noch ist sein Atem ruhig. 

Der Trickster weiß, die Erschöpfung wird die Alpträume und das Gefühl der permanenten Bedrohung nicht mehr lange fernhalten, der Mensch wird erwachen und zusammen mit dem Engel und dem Monster weiter laufen, bis er wieder zusammenbricht und schläft – nicht aus freiem Willen, sondern weil er es muss. Der Trickster hat diesen Kreislauf seit ihrer Ankunft so oft gesehen und doch ist dieses Mal etwas anders.

Das Monster und der Engel halten Wache, in der Hand des Monsters eine bösartig aussehende Waffe mit mehreren Knochenklingen, in der Hand des Engels... Nun, die Hände sind die Waffe des Engels. Der Trickster kichert lautlos vor sich hin angesichts dieser Erkenntnis und verlagert sein Gewicht, lehnt sich an den breiten Stamm des Baumes. 

Die Astgabel bietet ausreichend Platz, dass er sich bequem ausstrecken kann, und so wartet er, dass die Gruppe weiterzieht und er ihnen in den Kronen der Bäume folgen kann, bis sie lernen, auch nach oben zu schauen. Mit einem Gedanken beschwört er sich eine Zuckerstange.

Das Monster lehnt sich an den Baum, wendet dem Engel den Rücken zu. Der wachsame Blick ist in den Wald gerichtet. „Du solltest aufpassen, Engel“, murmelt es plötzlich mit schwerem Akzent, und der Trickster ist hellwach und aufmerksam. Stimmen tragen weit im Fegefeuer. Der letzte Rest der Zuckerstange ist vergessen.

Der Engel runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. Der Trickster kann hinter die körperliche Fassade sehen, sieht die blendende Gnade in ihm wirbeln. Die Schwingungen seiner Flügel sind ruhelos, am Rande der Dissonanz im erfolglosen Versuch, sich den Grundenergien des Fegefeuers anzupassen. Der Engel kann im Fegefeuer nicht leben, wird schwächer mit jedem Zyklus aus Wachen und Fliehen.

Das Monster wendet sich dem Engel zu. „Dean wird misstrauisch, wenn du dich weiterhin so sehr gegen den Weg hier raus sträubst. Und er wird nicht ohne dich gehen, also reiß dich zusammen, Kumpel.“ Das Monster kratzt sich mit der stumpfen Seite der Klinge über den Bart, wirft über die Schulter einen Blick auf den Menschen - Dean.

Dean Winchester. 

Der Trickster erinnert sich vage an diesen Menschen und seinen Bruder. Wie er wohl ins Fegefeuer geraten ist? Menschen landen normalerweise nicht hier und auf den Trickster wirkt er nicht wie ein Monster. Er riecht menschlich und er verhält sich menschlich.

Der Trickster legt sich bäuchlings auf den breiten Ast, lässt die Beine herabhängen und verschränkt die Arme unter seinem Kopf. Er macht es sich bequem. Das könnte interessant werden.

Bevor der Engel antworten kann, fährt das Monster fort: „Außer du willst hier gar nicht raus? Willst du etwa hier bleiben?“ Das Monster klingt ungläubig, überrascht. Der Trickster kann es ihm nachfühlen, denn der Engel verlagert unbehaglich sein Gewicht, offensichtlich ertappt und unwohl. Er zieht die Gnade zusammen, versucht sich in sich selbst zu verbergen.

„Natürlich möchte ich zur Erde zurückkehren“, sagt er schließlich, wendet seinen Blick seitwärts zu den aufziehenden Nebelbänken im ewigen Wald des Fegefeuers, weicht dem Monster aus. Er lügt nicht, soviel kann der Trickster sagen. Doch es ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

„Was ist es dann? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du uns alle umbringst, weil du abgelenkt bist, Engel“, knurrt das Monster. Der Griff um die Waffe wird fester, als müsse es gegen den Drang ankämpfen, dem Engel den Kopf abzuschneiden.

„Mein Name ist Castiel“, erwidert der Engel scharf, weicht der Frage aus. „Und ich kann nicht.“ Der Engel – Castiel – wendet sich Dean zu. Der Trickster folgt seinem Blick. Der Mensch schläft. Die Gnade des Engels tastet behutsam in seine Richtung, versichert sich der Existenz des Menschen. Neid brennt sich durch den Trickster ob dieser Nähe. Einsamkeit ist ein Fluch des Fegefeuers.

„Kannst was nicht, Engel? “ Mit zwei schnellen Schritten steht das Monster neben Castiel, packt seine Schulter. Der Engel wird herumgerissen, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von dem des Monsters entfernt. „Antworte mir!“ Der Trickster schiebt die ungewollten Gefühle fort, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf das Monster und den Engel gerichtet. Die Gefühle sind ohnehin nicht die seinen. Sie gehören den Nicht-Erinnerungen, und er konzentriert sich lieber auf den Moment.

Der Engel hebt die Hand und der Trickster beugt sich unwillkürlich hinab. Er kennt diese Geste. Monster, die sich in blendendem Licht auflösen und weitere Monster anlocken.

„Ich kenne dieses Portal; es ist eines von Vaters Schöpfungen nur für Menschen, und ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin es nie gewesen und ich werde es nie sein. Ich habe nicht mal mehr eine menschliche Seele in mir.“ Castiel starrt auf seine Hand, er streckt die Finger, als müsse er sich bewusst davon abhalten, den Vampir auszulöschen. „Ich kann dieses Portal nicht passieren. Ich wäre hier gestrandet, meine Hülle ohne Seele und ohne Leben auf der anderen Seite.“

Das Monster nickt. „Das habe ich befürchtet. Dean wird dich jedoch nicht hierlassen. Gibt es einen anderen Weg für dich?“

Der Engel schüttelt den Kopf. „Meine Gnade würde Dean verbrennen. Du warst einmal ein Mensch, du kannst ihm deine Seele anvertrauen und er wird dich mit auf die andere Seite nehmen. Er ist ein guter Mann. Ein guter Freund. Er wird dich nicht im Stich lassen.“ Castiel atmet tief ein. Es beruhigt den Engel körperlich, nicht jedoch seine nervös zuckenden Flügel. Der Engel weiß, dass er hier im Fegefeuer sterben wird, und der Trickster stellt überrascht fest, dass er Bedauern über diese Tatsache empfindet. Erneut fremde Gefühle. Er steht diesem Engel nicht nahe.

„Ich werde schon zurecht kommen.“ Der Engel sieht das Monster mit unbewegtem Gesicht an, keine Spur des inneren Aufruhrs äußerlich sichtbar. „Irgendwie werde ich schon überleben.“ Er zögert, sieht zum unruhiger werdenden Menschen.

„Dean darf nichts davon erfahren“, sagt Castiel schließlich und richtet den Blick seiner intensiv-blauen Augen auf den Vampir.

Das Monster nickt, senkt die Waffe. Sein Körper entspannt sich beinahe unmerklich, lindert die unausgesprochene Drohung. Der Mensch erwacht mit einem unterdrückten Schrei aus seinem Alptraum. Er weiß nichts von der lautlosen Vereinbarung zwischen Engel und Monster.

Den Angriff einer Gruppe Vampire wehren der Engel und das Monster gemeinsam ab, ihr neues Bündnis in wortlosem Verständnis resultierend. Wenn es dem Menschen auffällt, erwähnt er es nicht. Der Trickster beobachtet den Kampf, nagt abwesend an der Schokolade in seiner Hand. Zucker hilft, die Nicht-Erinnerungen manchmal in Schach zu halten.

Der Engel hat gelernt. Er nutzt nicht seine Gnade, um die Vampire zu zerstören. Der Trickster nickt anerkennend, als der Engel den letzten Vampir mit einem eleganten Streich seiner Engelsklinge enthauptet.

Engelsklinge. Der Blick des Tricksters wird von dem unnatürlichen Silberschimmer gefangen, zu hell und zu rein für das Fegefeuer, trotz der Besudelung durch Vampirblut. Gefährliches Silber. Der Trickster kann nicht wegschauen, und die Schokolade verschwindet.

Die Zeit verdreht sich und der Trickster fällt in seltsame Nicht-Erinnerungen.

~~~

Der Trickster setzte das Kelpie mit einem Fingerschnippen in Flammen und watete aus dem Fluss. Dass diese Monster aber auch nie lernten, wann sie ihn in Ruhe zu lassen hatten. „Memo für das nächste Mistvieh: Während eines entspannten Schaumbades angreifen ist eine selten dämliche Idee“, murrte er vor sich hin, während er seine Kleidung auswrang und anzog.

Seine Sinne tasteten in den Wald: das panische Wiehern des Kelpies lockte mit Sicherheit weitere Monster an. Vom Geruch natürlich mal ganz abgesehen. Doch bisher näherte sich nichts Auffälliges - einige Gestaltwandler in ausreichender Entfernung, Leviathane am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung und ein paar geflügelte Zwielichte. Für den Moment war der Trickster sicher.

Der Gestank verbrannten Fleisches wurde übermächtig. „Ich habe das wohl nicht bis zum Ende durchdacht“, gab er zu und rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist ja widerwärtig.“ Ein weiteres Fingerschnippen und der Geruch verschwand. Das Kelpie löste sich schließlich in weißen Dampf auf, legte sich wie trüber Nebel über das aufgewühlte Wasser. Viel Zeit würde vergehen, bis es sich erneut aus dem Fegefeuer heraus manifestieren konnte.

Der Trickster seufzte. Darin wollte er nun wirklich nicht mehr baden. Mit einem Fingerschnippen teleportierte er sich so weit flussaufwärts, dass von den Verunreinigungen des Kelpies nichts mehr spürbar war. Der Fluss schuldete ihm noch immer ein Schaumbad und er war fest entschlossen, es zu genießen. 

Fegefeuer hin oder her, ein Trickster hatte seine Bedürfnisse. Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung konnte er einige Vampire und eine Shtriga spüren, doch er wusste, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht stören würden. Mit Sicherheit hatte er sie bereits einmal getötet. So lästig es auch war, dass die Monster im Fegefeuer nicht dauerhaft starben, so praktisch war es, dass zumindest einige von ihnen lernfähig waren und ihn in Ruhe ließen. 

Er entschied, dass die Flussbiegung sicher genug war, und erwärmte das Wasser mit einem Gedanken auf eine angenehme Temperatur. Ein weiterer Gedanke schickte einen kurzen Stromstoß in das Wasser und vertrieb die Fische – einmal einem hechtähnlichen Echeneis zu begegnen hatte ihm gereicht. Er war sich sicher, die blutigen Saugmale an seinen Beinen waren noch immer sichtbar. Anhängliche kleine Biester.

Er zwinkerte einmal und das erwärmte Wasser füllte sich mit Schaumblasen in den bunten Farben aller Frequenzen. Dem Trickster gefiel insbesondere das Gleißen im ultravioletten Bereich, als er sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in die Wärme gleiten ließ. Kostbare Momente der Ruhe, bevor die Leviathane ihn erneut fanden.

Der Trickster schloss die Augen, genoss den aufsteigenden warmen Dampf, einen heißen Kakao in seiner Hand. In Momenten wie diesen vermisste er die Erde kaum, konnte er den permanenten Druck der vagen Nicht-Erinnerungen beiseite schieben und ganz in der Gegenwart leben. In diesen Momenten war er vollständig.

Es war die unnatürliche Stille, die ihn aus der Ruhe riss. Keine Monster kratzten an seiner Wahrnehmung, kein Laut drang an sein Ohr. Misstrauisch richtete der Trickster sich auf, sah zum Waldrand. Die Geräuschlosigkeit war beunruhigend... Etwas hatte alle Monster im Umkreis vertrieben, und in einem Anflug von Realismus bezweifelte der Trickster, dass es seine Großartigkeit gewesen war.

Mit einem Gedanken stand er vollständig bekleidet am Flussufer und hielt die Steinklinge in der Hand, die er einem Rugaru abgenommen hatte. Er empfand den kühlen Stein als beruhigend, auch wenn er die Klinge eigentlich nicht benötigte und eher mit seinen ganz eigenen Kräften kämpfte.

Ein Blatt raschelte. Sofort wirbelte der Trickster in die Richtung des Geräusches und weitete seine Sinne, suchte nach der Lebenskraft der Monster.

Nichts.

„Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du bist“, sang er leise vor sich hin und hob die Klinge. „Daddy will spielen.“

Noch immer spürte er keine Monster in seiner Umgebung. Beunruhigt konzentrierte er sich auf seine körperlichen Sinne, lauschte angestrengt in den Wald, während er die Blätter beobachtete. Der Geruch der Schaumblasen überdeckte alles. Die Haare auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf.

Nichts.

Ein weiteres Blatt bewegte sich, links von ihm. Der Trickster wandte sich dem Geräusch zu. Er hielt den Atem an, versuchte das Pochen seines überlauten Herzens auszublenden.

„Was ist da?“, rief er, um die unnatürliche Stille zu übertönen. Kalter Schweiß lief seinen Nacken hinab. Irgendetwas war grundlegend falsch. Ein Trickster verspürte keine Angst. Nicht so. 

„Zur Hölle mit euch“, murmelte er und setzte kurzerhand mit einem Fingerschnippen den Waldrand in Brand. Sofort schossen lodernde Flammenzungen empor, trockenes Unterholz zerbarst knackend, Hitze trocknete den Nacken des Tricksters. Er weitete erneut seine Sinne.

Nichts.

Etwas schien seine Eingeweide zu verknoten, seine Finger klamm und kaum in der Lage, die Klinge zu halten. Seine freie Hand zuckte, ballte sich zur Faust, öffnete sich wieder, während sein Blick rasend über die Flammenfront huschte. Er konnte nicht atmen, etwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, und er konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören.

„Du bist schon längst in der Hölle, kleiner Bruder“, klang es von rechts. Der Trickster zuckte zusammen, rasende Übelkeit in seinem verdrehten Magen. „Und du bist hier mit mir“, fuhr die sanfte, warme Stimme fort. Der Trickster keuchte, versuchte genug Luft in seine verkrampften Lungen zu ziehen. Langsam drehte er sich erneut.

Ein Mensch stand vor ihm, blond, groß, freundlich lächelnd, die kalten Augen den Tod verheißend. Die Klinge rutschte aus seiner verschwitzten Hand, fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Er konnte sie im Zeitlupentempo fallen sehen, seine Muskeln zu verkrampft, um sie aufzufangen.

„Bitte nicht.“ Der Trickster wollte fliehen, doch seine Beine waren wie versteinert. Gegen seinen Willen flehte er das Monster an, ihm nichts anzutun. Er wusste nicht, was das Monster tun würde, er wusste nur, es würde schrecklich sein und es würde ihn töten. Der Trickster ertrank in Angst. 

Hinter der Fassade des Menschen konnte er leuchtend rote Macht sehen, kalt, grausam, vertraut. Die Hülle war kaum stark genug, sie in sich zu binden. Eine schmale, silberne Klinge manifestierte sich in der Hand des Nicht-Menschen, todbringend schimmerte sie im Flammenlicht. Eine Engelsklinge. Sein Blick wurde von ihr gebannt. Sein Herz raste viel zu schnell, fügte dem Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden einen brennenden in seiner Brust hinzu.

„Nein, geh weg, bitte“, wimmerte der Trickster. Die Panik trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, suchte nach einem Ventil, als er unterdrückt schluchzend auf die Knie sank. „Du bist nicht real, geh weg, wer bist du, geh weg, geh weg…“

Das Monster stand direkt vor ihm, hob die Klinge. Der Blick des Tricksters hing wie gebannt auf den orangeroten Flammenschatten, die sich in dem glatten Metall spiegelten. Alles, nur nicht das Monster ansehen, nicht diesem Schmerz in seiner Brust nachgeben, der von panischer Furcht und tiefstem Verrat sprach.

„Aber keine Angst, kleiner Bruder“, flüsterte das Monster in der Verkleidung eines Menschen. „Du hast es bald hinter dir.“

Der Trickster wollte antworten, wollte kämpfen, wollte fliehen. Er war erstarrt und das Monster legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Bruder, zwing mich bitte nicht dazu.“

Die Klinge fand das Herz des Tricksters und ein leises Seufzen entkam ihm. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, dem Monster ins Gesicht. Es lächelte den Trickster traurig an und legte die linke Hand tröstend auf seine Wange. Die Geste fühlte sich überraschend vertraut an, brüderlich… Das Monster drehte die Klinge und schnitt in ihn, das Lächeln nun voller Zähne und triumphierend. Schwarze Flügelschatten umgaben den Trickster, brannten sich in den glimmenden Boden, während sich die Flammen in der Klinge spiegelten, welche ihn getötet hatte…

Flügel.  
Engelsklinge.

Nein.

Der Trickster zuckte zusammen, stieß den Mann mit aller Kraft fort und zog die Klinge aus seiner Brust. Mit einem überraschten Schrei fiel das Monster zu Boden. Der Trickster schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte seine Gedanken zu klären. Das war nicht er. Er hatte keine Flügel, nur ein in Lammblut getauchter Pflock konnte ihn töten. Er war nicht in Gefahr. Er war es nie gewesen. Das Monster hatte keine Macht über ihn. Es war nicht real. Er war nicht real.

Der Mensch sprang fauchend auf ihn zu.

Der Trickster verwandelte das Monster in ein Gänseblümchen.

Gänseblümchen waren gut. Niemand hatte Angst vor einem Gänseblümchen.

Der Trickster erhob sich, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist nicht real. Geh weg“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und zertrat die zarte weiße Blüte mit mehr Wucht als notwendig. Schwarzer Rauch stieg auf, zerfaserte in der heißen Luft zu Nichts. Die Überreste des Gänseblümchens zerfielen zu grauer Asche.

„Geht einfach alle weg“, rief er aus einem Impuls heraus, und der Trickster wusste nicht sicher, ob er die Nicht-Erinnerungen oder die Monster des Fegefeuers meinte. Erleichtert vernahm er in der Ferne die Antwort eines Werwolfs. Die normalen Geräusche des Fegefeuers, die Schreie, der wispernde Nebel, das Sirren der Leviathanschwingungen… Es war alles wieder da.

Der Trickster sah sich nicht um, als er den Fluss hinter sich ließ. Die Attraktivität von Wasser, Schaumbädern und Kakao hatte rapide nachgelassen. Nahezu erleichtert wehrte er kurze Zeit später den Angriff dreier Vampire ab. Sie starben laut. Alles war besser als die Stille und ein Monster, das in der Gestalt eines Bruders tötete, der nicht der seine war, und Erinnerungen benutzte, die er nie erlebt hatte.

~~~

Der Trickster erstarrt. Die Klinge in der Hand des Engels, er kennt sie. Fast kann er das Gewicht des manifestierten Metalls in seiner Hand spüren, perfekt ausbalanciert für weite Schwünge und Stiche. Eine Waffe, erschaffen, um zu töten. Es ist nicht seine Erinnerung.

Es ist eine Nicht-Erinnerung.

Unbewusst tastet der Trickster nach der harten Narbe auf seiner Brust. Die Narbe bildet ein Dreieck, ähnlich der Form der Engelsklinge. Er weiß nicht, woher sie kommt oder was ihn verwundet hat, doch er hat kein Monster mit Narben im Fegefeuer gesehen, gleichgültig, wie oft er sie tötet. Keines außer ihm.

Das Gänseblümchenmonster kommt ihm in den Sinn, bevor er jegliche Erinnerung daran schaudernd beiseite schiebt. Nicht daran denken, einfach der Stille aus dem Weg gehen und dem laut streitenden Menschen samt Anhang folgen. Guter Plan, einfacher Plan

Seine Hand findet Schokolade in seiner Jackentasche und er lässt sich nur zu gern ablenken, konzentriert sich auf den vertrauten Geschmack.

Die Nicht-Erinnerungen umkreisen drohend den Rand seiner bewussten Wahrnehmung.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

 

~~  
I am not here,  
I'm not listening,  
I'm in my head and I'm spinning.

30 seconds to mars - Fallen  
~~

 

Der Trickster hasst die Nicht-Erinnerungen. Sie wirbeln durch seinen Kopf, schieben sich immer wieder vor die Realität... oder zumindest vor etwas, was er für die Realität hält. Er ist sich da inzwischen nicht mehr sicher.

Seine Finger bohren sich in die Rinde des Astes. Der vage Schmerz seiner geschundenen Fingernägel drängt die Nicht-Erinnerungen zurück, hilft ihm, sich zu erden. Nicht dem Aufblitzen seltsamer Szenen nachgeben, welche er nicht kennt. Seit er die Klinge des Engels gesehen hat, sind die Bilder bunter, drängender geworden. Das Gefühl der Gefahr ebenso. Es ist kaum zu ertragen.

Ein rotes Kleid, passend zum Lippenstift. Glockenhelles Lachen, das von Macht spricht. Ein Name. Kali.

Der Trickster schüttelt den Kopf, vertreibt die fremden Gedanken. Nicht wieder versinken.

Er kann nicht fort. Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte. Er hat es dreizehn Bäume weit geschafft, bevor die Nicht-Erinnerung ihn überwältigt und er direkt über dem Lager der seltsamsten Gefährten, die das Fegefeuer je gesehen hat, wieder zu sich kommt. Beim zweiten Versuch schafft er es nicht einmal sechs Bäume weit. Den dritten Versuch bricht er ab, bevor er vollkommen versinkt. Er hätte dem Engel niemals folgen dürfen.

„Lasst uns einfach so tun, als wäre es meine eigene Idee, in eurer Nähe zu bleiben, Kinder“, murmelt der Trickster nahezu lautlos. „Verschwindet einfach von hier und alles wird wieder normal.“

Vielleicht kann er dann endlich zu dem ruhigen Leben zurückkehren, ab und an die Standardmonster des Fegefeuers möglichst kreativ für ihre bloße Existenz bestrafen und die gelegentlichen Nicht-Erinnerungen aussitzen, ohne näher über sie nachdenken zu müssen. Nicht an Tod und Götter denken, an Engel und den Himmel.

Denn die Engelsklinge hat etwas in ihm ausgelöst. Er kennt diese Waffe. Er weiß, wie sie sich anfühlt, wie das kühle Metall sich nur langsam in seiner Hand erwärmt, wie er sie schwingen muss, um maximalen Schaden mit minimalem Aufwand zu erreichen. Er weiß all das.

Genauso sicher weiß er, er hat noch nie eine Engelsklinge aus der Nähe gesehen. Wie auch. Es gibt keine Engel im Fegefeuer – und während seiner Zeit auf der Erde sind Engel dort geblieben, wo sie seiner Meinung nach hingehören: im Himmel, fernab aller Menschen. Weit weg vom Trickster.

„Also macht hin und verschwindet endlich von hier.“ Der Trickster ist sicher verborgen in der Baumkrone. Die Gruppe hat noch immer nicht gelernt, nach oben zu schauen, und sie werden es auch nicht mehr – das Menschenportal, Gottes geheime Hintertür, ist direkt vor ihnen.

„Vielleicht hat man dich belogen und es gibt kein Portal“, sagt der Engel zum Monster, sein Blick hektisch hin und her schweifend. Er ist schmutzig, die ursprüngliche Farbe seiner Kleidung nicht mehr erkennbar, ein gehetzter Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Die geballte Macht in ihm pulsiert unruhig. Das Fegefeuer ist kein Ort für einen Engel.

Der Trickster presst sich an den Baumstamm, runzelt die Stirn. Da ist noch etwas anderes an dem Engel. Etwas Unerwartetes.

Die Welt verdreht sich, als es ihm bewusst wird.

~~~

Eine hübsche, junge Blondine lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an, die umwerfenden Kurven von zarter Spitzenwäsche betont. Wenn er schon gehen musste, dann wenigstens so, dass er in Erinnerung blieb – und er entschied, wie er in Erinnerung bleiben wollte.

Ein letzter Streich für die Winchesters, bevor es vorbei war.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln klebte er sich den scheußlich übertriebenen Schnurrbart an. Fast so gut, als hätte er die Zeit gehabt, sich einen eigenen wachsen zu lassen.

„Nun denn, meine Liebe“, wandte er sich mit gekünsteltem osteuropäischen Akzent an seine Gespielin. „Wo ist die Kielbasa?“

~~~

Der Trickster schüttelt den Kopf, er muss diesen Unbekannten los werden, darf ihn nicht in seinen Kopf lassen. Der Bart des Engels zeigt, dass er ihnen schon viel zu lange folgt. Die Nicht-Erinnerungen sind immer lebhafter geworden, ziehen ihn immer tiefer. Die Angst vor dem Tod ist nicht die seine.

„Ich lüge, doch ich werde nicht angelogen“, dringt die Stimme des Monsters durch die Watte im Kopf des Tricksters. „Bei euch geht es doch immer um Vertrauen.“

„Nicht unbedingt“, erwidert der Engel. Der Trickster stöhnt unwillkürlich auf, was sich für ihn wie Stunden angefühlt hat, können nur Sekunden gewesen sein. Er massiert sich die Schläfen, versucht den Nebel in seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es wird immer schwerer, aus den Nicht-Erinnerungen aufzutauchen. Der Nebel lindert sich zu einem dumpfen Druck hinter seiner Stirn und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen lässt der Trickster sich in die Astgabel sinken. Der Stamm ist beruhigend fest in seinem Rücken, ein Fixpunkt in einer Welt, die sich viel zu oft ändert. Die Schokoladenchips schmecken fade. Der Trickster gibt den Nicht-Erinnerungen die Schuld und lässt sie verschwinden.

Ein flüchtiger Blick nach unten zeigt dem Trickster, dass seine Erleichterung laut genug gewesen sein muss, um vom Menschen gehört zu werden. Der Blick des Menschen streift über die Äste, noch nicht misstrauisch, lediglich wachsam. Das Fegefeuer bestraft Unachtsamkeit. Zum Glück lenken der Engel und das Monster ihn rechtzeitig ab – der Trickster fühlt sich im Moment überaus unvorbereitet für eine Konfrontation. Sie sollen endlich verschwinden.

Mit einem Gedanken lässt der Trickster ein Blatt zu Boden segeln. So überaus anregend die bisherigen Diskussionen auch gewesen sein mögen – der Trickster möchte keinen weiteren Streit abwarten. Die Nicht-Erinnerungen zehren an seinen Kräften, lassen ihn lebensmüde und erschöpft gegen den Strom verwirrender Zeitlinien schwimmen.

Ihm kommt der flüchtige Gedanke, dass auch das Fegefeuer nur eine Erinnerung sein könnte. Vielleicht liegt er in Wahrheit in einem weichen Bett, umgeben von jungen, willigen Schönheiten, und all das hier ist nur ein wirrer Traum. Vielleicht ist die gesamte Existenz des Tricksters nur ein Traum. Vielleicht existiert er aber auch gar nicht.

Der Trickster schüttelt den Kopf, konzentriert sich auf den Schmerz, der von seinen blutigen, in die Rinde gekrallten Fingernägeln ausstrahlt. Er muss sich konzentrieren. Er muss atmen. Ein. Aus. Konzentration.

Langsam lässt er das Blatt in Richtung Portal segeln, verfolgt von den Blicken eines Menschen, eines Engels und eines Monsters. Das Portal öffnet sich, ein flirrend schönes Gleißen aus Blau und Weiß. Fast wie die Gnade eines Engels…

Der Trickster krallt sich fest in den Baum. Konzentration. Nicht ablenken lassen, auf keinen Fall in Nicht-Erinnerungen versinken. 

Alles dreht sich.

Atemlos kommt der Trickster wieder zu sich. Taumelnd klammert er sich am Stamm des Baumes fest, sucht nach Orientierung. Verdammt sei seine Schwäche. Er sieht nach unten.

Leviathane. Fünf von ihnen. Das Monster ist verschwunden. Der Engel liegt am Boden, stöhnt vor Schmerz. Der Mensch köpft einen Leviathan. Das Portal pulsiert, greift nach dem Menschen. Es muss dieses Mal mehr Zeit vergangen sein. Er erinnert sich nicht.

Übelkeit steigt in dem Trickster auf und er schließt die Augen. Die Welt soll endlich stoppen, das drehende Gefühl in seinem Kopf aufhören. Der Baum fühlt sich fest und stark an, erdet ihn.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist das Portal geschlossen, der Mensch verschwunden.

Der Engel steht drei Leviathanen gegenüber. Waffenlos, hoffnungslos, in der Unterzahl. Die geduckte Haltung lässt den Trickster vermuten, dass der Engel weiß, dass er jetzt sterben wird. Ob er auch weiß, wohin Engel gehen, die im Fegefeuer sterben? Ob sie einfach wie die Monster nach einiger Zeit aus dem Staub wieder auferstehen?

Er wird es nie erfahren. Er ist der Trickster, es interessiert ihn nicht. Der beschworene Nougatriegel schmeckt nach Asche und Lügen.

Die Leviathane umkreisen den Engel lauernd. Sie wissen, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt haben und der Engel ihnen nicht entkommen kann.

Der Engel blockt die ersten testenden Schläge ab, bewegt sich mit der Eleganz eines erfahrenen Nahkämpfers. Die nächsten Schläge durchbrechen dennoch die Deckung, und der Engel geht mit einem Grunzen zu Boden. Das rote Blut der Hülle bildet einen harten Kontrast zum blauen Leuchten des Engels. Die Leviathane lachen triumphierend, fahren ihre Zähne aus.

Der Trickster hat genug gesehen. Wenn der Engel stirbt, wird er niemals erfahren, welche Verbindung zwischen Castiel und den Nicht-Erinnerungen besteht. Der Trickster befürchtet, eines Tages werden die Nicht-Erinnerungen ihn einfach überwältigen, und es wird sein, als hätte er niemals existiert. Das kann er nicht zulassen. Er ist der Trickster, aber er kann sich nicht mehr einreden, dass es alles ist, was er ist. Er weiß nicht, ob das Fegefeuer real ist, ob er real ist – seine Verbindung zu dem Engel ist es.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen beschwört der Trickster seine Steinklinge und springt zu Boden. Er rollt sich ab und nutzt den Schwung, um dem nächsten Leviathan den Kopf abzuschlagen. In einem weiten Bogen findet die Klinge die Kehle des zweiten, überraschten Leviathans.

„Hallo, Kleiner“, grüßt er den verbliebenden Leviathan spöttisch und beschwört mit einem Fingerschnippen einen Amboss über dessen Kopf. Das Geräusch des zerplatzenden Schädels lässt den Trickster zusammenzucken und er macht sich eine mentale Notiz, Leviathane in Zukunft eher konventionell zu töten.

„Und nun zu dir“, wendet er sich dem Engel zu, betrachtet ihn ausführlich, steckt sich einen Schokolutscher in den Mund. Die Schokolade ist leicht bitter, aromatisch, perfekt. Die Wunde des Engels schließt sich mit einem blauen Aufleuchten.

Der verwirrte Blick aus den unnatürlich blauen Augen rührt etwas tief im Inneren des Tricksters. Er hofft, es ist keine weitere Nicht-Erinnerung.

Der Engel sitzt fassungslos auf dem Boden, zu erschrocken, sich zu erheben. Die Flügel des Engels liegen auf der Erde, gedämpft bis fast zur Auslöschung. Er öffnet und schließt den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch kein Wort ertönt.

Der Trickster hat nur eine Frage. „Wie kommt ein Engel ins Fegefeuer?“

Der Trickster verschränkt die Arme, wartet ungeduldig auf eine Erklärung. Die Schokolade ist beruhigend.

„Gabriel?“, fragt der Engel.

Die Welt verdreht sich.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

~~  
Ich steige auf, du sinkst hinab  
durch unsre zweisam tief geträumten Träume.  
Erinnre dich, was ich dir gab!

ASP - Wechselbalg  
~~

„Gabriel.“

Der Trickster presst die Handballen gegen die Schläfen, beißt auf den Stiel des Lutschers. „Nein“, zischt er, abrupte rasende Kopfschmerzen lassen ihn sich zusammen krümmen. Der Lutscher verschwindet mit seiner Konzentration. „Nein, bitte nicht, nein.“

Er geht zu Boden, presst den Kopf gegen die Knie. Alles fühlt sich verdreht an und die Erinnerungen stürmen auf ihn ein, füllen die Lücken, bringen Ordnung in die chaotische Reihenfolge seines Lebens. Tage werden zu Sekunden zu Jahren, verschieben sich, Jahrtausende aus dem Nichts heraus.

„Gabriel“, hört er den Engel ein letztes Mal rufen, eine sanfte Berührung an der Schulter als Anker.

Der Trickster fällt.

~~~  
 __  
Kali…  
Bruder, zwing mich bitte nicht dazu…  
Niemand zwingt uns zu irgendwas.  
Ich weiß, wo dein Herz wirklich liegt.  
Kali…

_Ein rotes Kleid, im Kerzenschein schimmernd…_  
Blutroter Nagellack, schlanke Finger, die er so gut kennt…  
Kali…  
Luzifer…  
Niemand zwingt uns zu irgendwas.  
Ein zartes Band, rot wie das Kleid, überraschend filigran für eine Todesgöttin…  
Überraschend liebevoll… 

_Kali…_  
Gleißendes Licht strömt aus ihm, brennender Schmerz…  
Der ungleich tiefere Schmerz des Verrates…  
Das Band zwischen ihm und Kali schwingt, vibriert, saugt die Energie des Todes gnadenlos auf…  
Kali…  
Sie lässt ihn nicht gehen…  
Niemand zwingt uns zu irgendwas.  
Niemand.  
Ein letzter Blick auf seinen Bruder, der nicht mehr sein Bruder ist, und Gabriel gibt dem Zug des Bandes nach. Niemand kann ihn gegen seinen Willen zwingen, aber er will sich dem Band nicht widersetzen. Er folgt Kalis Blutzauber und gibt dem Trickster in sich nach.  


Keuchend fiel Gabriel zu Boden, jeden Haltes beraubt, die Engelsklinge tief in seiner Brust vergraben. Luzifer hatte ihn erstochen. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan, obwohl Gabriel bis zum letzten Moment gehofft hatte, sein kleiner Trick mit der Illusion würde funktionieren. Er zog die Klinge heraus, schloss die Augen, als seine eigene Gnade ihn blendete. Kein Anblick, den er je wieder sehen wollte. Er hoffte, dass die Winchesters Kali in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Dass sein Opfer nicht umsonst war.

Er schob die Gedanken an sie beiseite, konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung.

Vorsichtig berührte er seine Brust, spürte die Reste seiner ausgetretenen Gnade sich verflüchtigen, während die Wunde sich schloss. Langsam richtete er sich auf, sah sich um. Bäume, Nebel, ewige Dunkelheit... Das Grollen eines Werwolfrudels in unmittelbarer Nähe, Vampire etwas weiter entfernt, Zentauren und Gestaltwandler am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung. Keine Menschen.

Keine Menschen.

Nur Monster.  
Und etwas Älteres als die üblichen Monster.  
Leviathane.  
Das Fegefeuer.

Gabriel erhob sich schwankend und lehnte sich kurz an einen Baum, bis der Schwindel verflog. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit – wenn die Monster wussten, dass er hier war, wussten es auch die Leviathane. Ein Erzengel im Fegefeuer – auf diese Gelegenheit zur Rache warteten sie seit dem Zeitpunkt ihrer Verbannung. Er musste hier fort. Das Portal zur Erde war keine Option. Blieb nur eine der Barrieren zwischen Himmel und Fegefeuer zu finden und zu hoffen, dass er sich an die richtigen Frequenzen erinnerte, um den Übergang zu schaffen. Der Kampf des Himmels gegen die Leviathane war seit Ewigkeiten vorbei.

Er synchronisierte die Schwingungen seiner Flügel, bereit zur Flucht. Außer dass die Nähe der Leviathane ganz eigene Energien freisetzte und seine Bemühungen schneller störte als er abheben konnte. Also laufen.

„Oh dreimal verfluchte...“, knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und rannte los. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Kämpfe gegen die Leviathane, bevor Gott sie ins Fegefeuer verbannt hatte. Eine weitere Erfahrung, die er niemals wieder erleben wollte. Kampf oder Flucht – wenn es um Leviathane ging, zog Gabriel Flucht vor. Zuviel hatte er im Kampf gegen sie bereits geopfert.

Zeit war im Fegefeuer eine seltsame Angelegenheit. Das normalerweise untrügliche Zeitempfinden des Erzengels war gestört, es konnten Stunden, aber auch Tage vergangen sein, als sie ihn endlich einholten.

Drei nach Tod stinkende Leviathane mit zu vielen Zähnen und zu wenig Anstand.

„Hey Leute, schön, euch endlich wieder zu sehen“, begrüßte er sie mit einem breiten Lächeln, während die Angst in seinen Eingeweiden tobte. Die Engelsklinge glitt lautlos in seine Hand, schimmerte todbringend im allgegenwärtigen unwirklichen Licht. „Habt ihr mich vermisst?“

Der Kampf war blutig und gnadenlos. Gabriel erinnerte sich an diese drei Leviathane. Damals im Himmel hatte Luzifer an seiner Seite gegen sie gekämpft, hatte sich zwischen ihn und die nadelspitzen Zähne geworfen, als sie die Barrieren zwischen dem Fegefeuer und seiner Heimat durchbrochen hatten... Ein scharfer Schmerz in der Seite ließ ihn aufschreien und Luzifer verfluchen. Mühsam schob er die Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder fort und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht erneut gebissen zu werden. Schwarzes Leviathanblut vermischte sich mit dem seinen, brannte sich durch seine Gnade und schwächte ihn.

„Töte uns und andere werden dich finden“, zischte ihn Großmaul Nr. 1 an. „Du kannst uns nicht alle gleichzeitig besiegen – dies ist unsere Heimat, Engel, und wir haben alle Zeit der Ewigkeit, dich zu jag-“ Gabriel legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und ließ seine Gnade brennen.

„Du redest zu viel“, keuchte er atemlos und wandte sich Nr. 2 und 3 zu.

„Jeder wird dich sehen, Engel. Du kannst nicht entkommen“, redete nun auch Nr. 2 auf Gabriel ein, und mit einem entnervten Seufzen trieb er die Engelsklinge durch die Kehle des Leviathans.

„Ihr redet alle zu viel“, knurrte Gabriel und versuchte das unangenehme Wissen, dass die Monster recht hatten, bis nach dem Kampf zu verdrängen. Im Moment war Ablenkung tödlich, und er war sich nicht sicher, wohin ein Erzengel ging, der im Fegefeuer krepierte. Nr. 3 starb mit einem lauten Lachen, als Gabriel seine Gnade durch ihn brennen ließ. Das laute Knurren eines verwandelten Werwolfrudels hinter ihm ließ ihn in freudlosem Humor in das Lachen einstimmen. Das Fegefeuer, ein ewiger Kampf. Kali hätte es hier gefallen.

„Ich hätte mich nie in den ganzen Apokalypse-Krempel einmischen sollen“, teilte er dem Werwolf mit, als die Engelsklinge ihr Ziel in seinem Herzen fand. „Ich hätte einfach weiter als Loki bei den Pagan-Göttern rumhängen und es mir gut gehen lassen sollen.“

„Einfach weiter den Jägern aus dem Weg gehen“, ein weiterer Werwolf fiel unter seiner Hand, löste sich zu grauem Staub auf, „mit den Menschen spielen, die es verdient haben, und mit Max ab und an mal Gassi gehen.“ Seine Gnade brannte sich durch die Essenz des dritten Werwolfs.

„Max war mein Hund, weißt du?“, plauderte er vor sich hin. Nur nicht an seine beschissene Situation oder die Leviathane oder Kali denken. „Wer sich jetzt wohl um ihn kümmern wird? Luzifer mit Sicherheit nicht, der will ja nur das Ende der Welt, was zählt da schon so ein kleiner Mischling.“

Gabriel stand keuchend vor dem Anführer des kleinen Rudels, der aussah, als wollte er Gabriel antworten. Er zerschmetterte ihn mit seiner Gnade. „Oder gar so etwas Unwesentliches wie sein Bruder?“

Gabriel sah sich auf der zerwühlten Lichtung um. „Ich hätte einfach Loki bleiben sollen. Es war ein gutes Leben. Gutes Essen, guter Wein, hervorragender Sex. Leichte Schlangenphobie natürlich, aber man kann nicht alles haben“, teilte er dem letzten Werwolf seine Schlussfolgerung mit. „Hast du auch was dazu zu sagen? Nein, natürlich nicht. Habe ich mir schon gedacht.“ Er erstach ihn mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. Gabriel wollte schreien, all den Schmerz über den Verrat seines Bruders loslassen. Stattdessen verbrannte er die Überreste der Werwölfe zu Asche und schob die Erinnerung beiseite. Nicht ablenken lassen. Lächeln, um nicht zu schreien. Kämpfen, um nicht zu fliehen. Gute Taktik. Kali würde ihm dafür anerkennend zunicken.

Näher kommende stampfende Schritte eines Elefantendämons erinnerten ihn an sein Monsterproblem, und mit einem Seufzen hob Gabriel ab. Er kam nicht einmal hundert Schwingungen weit. Es waren weitere Leviathane, die seine Flügel störten und ihn zu Boden fallen ließen. Dieses Mal waren es vier von ihnen. Dieses Mal schrie Gabriel.

Er begann die Zeit mit Hilfe der angreifenden Monster zu messen. Tag, Nacht, Dämmerung... All dies hatte im Fegefeuer keinerlei Bedeutung, stets war seine Umgebung in ein konstantes, graues Licht getaucht. Gabriel ließ sich am Fuß einer großen Eiche zu Boden sinken. Er musste weiter laufen; eine Herde Wolpertinger näherte sich, und so klein und putzig diese Geschöpfe auch aussahen, hinter ihrem harmlosen Äußeren konnte er bösartige Zähne und ein noch bösartigeres Wesen sehen.

Erschöpft schloss er kurz die Augen, ließ die Hand mit der immer schwerer werdenden Engelsklinge zu Boden sinken. Seit seiner Ankunft hatte er nie mehr als zehn Atemzüge Ruhe gehabt, zu sehr zog das Gleißen seiner Gnade die Monster an. Er war als Erzengel mächtiger als jedes von ihnen, abgesehen von den ältesten Leviathanen vielleicht, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Für jedes Monster, das er tötete, schienen zwei wiederaufzuerstehen, und er war einfach am Ende. Selbst Erzengel brauchten Phasen der Erholung und Regeneration.

Seine vier Flügel waren durch die ständigen Leviathanschwingungen so sehr außer Resonanz, dass er nicht sicher war, ob und wie er den Schaden je reparieren konnte. Inzwischen wünschte er sich, sie wären wie seine Hülle körperlich manifestiert – er bezweifelte, dass körperliche Wunden mehr an ihm zehren konnten als dieses ständige Gefühl der Falschheit.

Ein leises Kratzen neben ihm ließ ihn aufschrecken und die Engelsklinge gerade noch rechtzeitig durch die Kehle des schwarzen Wolpertingers treiben. Nadelspitze Zähne eines weiteren Chimärenwesen bohrten sich in sein linkes Bein, pumpten ihr lähmendes Gift in ihn.

„Ach kommt schon“, murrte Gabriel und riss den Kiefer des Wolpertingers aus seinem Schenkel. „Ein Ausgang wäre langsam überaus nett, Vater.“ Gabriel hoffte, dass Gottes Antwort nicht die scharfen Hörner eines weiteren Wolpertingers waren, die sich in seinen Nacken bohrten. Er schwang die Engelsklinge in einem weiten Bogen, enthauptete zwei weitere Monster. Er war umgeben von mindestens einem Dutzend Wolpertingern, und so wie es in seinen Flügeln kribbelte, waren die Leviathane nicht weit.

Hiermit war sein Leben offiziell beschissen und er am Arsch, gratulierte er sich selbst und lächelte. Nicht erneut schreien.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen erschuf er eine Illusion seiner selbst und versah sie mit gerade genug Gnade, dass die Wolpertinger sie als echt anerkannten. Gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich an seinen ersten längeren Besuch auf der Erde nach seiner Flucht, wie er seine Gnade tief in sich verborgen hatte und kaum als Engel zu erkennen gewesen war. Er hatte Tausende von Jahren als Trickster auf der Erde überlebt, es wäre überaus amüsant, sich von einem Haufen kleiner Monster besiegen zu lassen. Amüsant und traurig, auch wenn niemand mehr da war, der seinen Tod betrauern würde. Nicht erinnern, lächeln. Monster wurden nicht mit Erinnerungen bekämpft.

Er ließ die Illusion gegen die Wolpertinger kämpfen und schlich so schnell und so lautlos er konnte fort. Sobald er einige Meter zwischen sich und die sterbende Illusion gebrachte hatte, rannte er los.

Zu spät fiel ihm auf, dass die Wunde in seiner Wade sich nicht geschlossen hatte und sein Bein von der plötzlichen Überlastung nicht begeistert war. Mit einem überraschten Fluch fiel er zu Boden, konnte sich grade noch so weit abrollen, dass er nicht – erneut – von der eigenen Engelsklinge erstochen wurde. Die um ihn herum einschlagenden Leviathane befreiten ihn zumindest von dem Wolpertingerproblem. Man musste auch für die kleinen Dinge im Leben dankbar sein. Lächeln.  
Hektisch erhob er sich, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Er war sowas von am Arsch.

Bemüht, zumindest den äußeren Anschein von Ruhe zu erwecken, drehte er sich um die eigene Achse, die Engelsklinge immer in Richtung der ihn umkreisenden Leviathane gerichtet.

„Ihr schon wieder. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr werdet besser – eure Brüder habe ich doch vorhin erst getötet. Zu schade, dass ihr nicht wieder aufersteht wie die Monster – euch würde ich glatt zutrauen, aus euren Fehlern zu lernen und mich in Ruhe zu lassen“, spottete er, während er in Gedanken rasend nach einem Ausweg suchte. Seine verfluchte Gnade wirkte wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Für die Monster musste er bereits meilenweit gegen den Wind nach Engel und Beute stinken.

Er konnte so nicht weiter machen. Ein Leben auf der Flucht konnte er ertragen, nichts anderes hatte er als Trickster getan. Nie lange an einem Ort bleiben, jeder Gefahr aus dem Weg gehen, keine Risiken eingehen, nur mit Menschen spielen, die es verdient hatten. Nichts Übernatürliches zu nahe kommen lassen. Kein Problem.

Doch die ständigen Kämpfe, das Zerren an seinen Flügeln, Gnade, die aus seinen Wunden floss und war es auch noch so kurz... Nein. Das musste aufhören. Es war vorbei.

Die Leviathane griffen ihn gleichzeitig sowie ohne lange Vorrede an. Er schaffte es, einen von ihnen zu enthaupten, doch im gleichen Moment spürte er scharfe Zähne in seinem Rücken und erneut Gnade aus sich fließen. Das goldene Leuchten blendete den Leviathan lange genug, dass Gabriel ihm die Klinge in den Leib rammen konnte.

„Und nun stehst du ohne Waffe da, Engel“, zischte ihn der verbliebene Leviathan an, brach mit hartem Griff das Handgelenk seiner Hülle, während sich seine Zähne in Gabriels Schulter gruben. Gepeinigt schrie Gabriel auf und verlor den Halt. Der Leviathan schleuderte ihn beiseite und zog die Klinge aus den sich langsam verflüchtigenden Überresten seines Artgenossen.

Taumelnd erhob Gabriel sich, der gebrochene Knochen und die Schulter im Gegensatz zu der Wunde am Bein bereits verheilt, die Schmerzen jedoch nachhallend. Verfluchte Wolpertinger und ihr Gift. „Jetzt nicht mehr so vorlaut, nicht wahr? Ich werde es genießen, dich zu töten“, flüsterte der Leviathan in Gabriels Ohr und trieb die Engelsklinge in Gabriels Leib.

Der Erzengel hatte genug. Der Leviathan hatte sein Herz verfehlt, doch der Schaden an seiner Gnade war immens. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen – mit geschwächter Gnade und dennoch weithin als Engel erkennbar als Zielscheibe für alle Monster und Leviathane im Fegefeuer permanent auf der Flucht sein und eher früher als später sterben oder aber sich selbst aufgeben, sich ganz dem Trickster-Dasein hingeben und als Monster unter Monstern leben.

Es war keine schwere Entscheidung.

Es dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, seine Gnade tief in sich zu verbergen, die Schwingungen seiner Flügel so sehr abzuschwächen, dass sie nicht mehr spürbar waren. Dieses Mal verbarg er sich noch tiefer in sich selbst als während der ersten Jahrhunderte nach seiner Flucht aus dem Himmel, sperrte alle Erinnerungen an sein Engeldasein und Gabriel fort. Hier im Fegefeuer würden sie ihn nur schwächen und ablenken. Nichts und niemand würde ihn mehr als Engel erkennen, am wenigsten er selbst.

Wenn die Zeit reif war, würden die Erinnerungen zurückkehren und er als Erzengel wieder auferstehen. Bis dahin...

Wie gut, dass Engelsklingen ihn nicht töten konnten, wenn er kein Engel war. Lächelnd zog der Trickster die Klinge aus seiner Brust und hielt sie dem Leviathan an die Kehle. Die Wunde leuchtete golden und war verheilt. „Na, überrascht? Du hast mich schwer verletzt, aber weißt du, was viel interessanter ist?“ Fast zärtlich zog er die Klinge über den Hals des Leviathans, nicht genug, ihn zu töten, doch deutlich fühlbar. „Die Menschen kannten mich als Loki, aber du darfst mich einfach Trickster nennen; wir alle wissen doch, wie wenig Namen wirklich bedeuten... Schau mich nicht so verblüfft an, Großmaul. Hat man euch nie die Geschichte der Menschen erzählt?“ Er kicherte. „Mich kann man nicht so einfach töten.“

Die Klinge wanderte vom Hals des Leviathans tiefer. Er fuhr fort. „Tja, hier die Neuigkeiten: Ich bin überaus unerfreut“, die Klingenspitze bohrte sich in die Brust des Leviathans, ließ schwarzes Blut fließen, „dass ihr mich umbringen wollt. Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit euch zu begleichen und ich werde euch finden. Jeden Einzelnen von euch werde ich finden und erledigen, und wenn das Fegefeuer endlich sicher ist, werde ich einen Weg hier raus finden. Der Zorn der Trickster währt ewig. Das wird der Tag sein, an dem ich euch besiege.“ Die Klinge bohrte sich in die Brust des Leviathans und ließ ihn zu schwarzem Schleim zerfallen. „Hasta la vista, Baby“, kicherte er und sah zu, wie die Klinge sich zusammen mit dem Leviathan und den letzten Erinnerungen an den Erzengel auflöste.

Der Trickster lebte.

~~~

„Gabriel“, dringt Castiels Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihm durch. Castiels Griff hat sich verstärkt, kräftige Finger bohren sich in seine Schulter, holen ihn langsam aus dem Strudel sich ordnender Erinnerungen zurück.

„Hey Bruderherz“, keucht er und zwinkert mehrmals, um den Schleier vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben. „Hast du mich vermisst?“ Er hustet und ein brennender Schmerz fährt durch die Narbe in seiner Brust. Unwillkürlich reibt er darüber, spürt die harte Erhebung.

Gabriel ist zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besonderer Dank geht an meine wundervollen Betaleserinnen Feathery Rain (http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Feathery+Rain) und Nubriema (http://www.nubriema.tumblr.com). Ich danke vielmals, insbesondere für die Armee der kleinen grünen Kommas, die sich hier wieder austoben durfte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4**

~~  
Und hinter mir her heult mit grausamen Stimmen der Wind  
Nur du und ich wissen ganz genau, dass es in Wirklichkeit Wölfe sind.  
Dies ist die Stille der Nacht  
Zwischen dir und mir liegen Welten.

ASP – Stille der Nacht  
~~

 

Die Kopfschmerzen lassen nur langsam nach. Gabriel reibt sich die linke Schläfe, versucht dem Pochen durch leichten Druck zu entkommen. Mit der anderen Hand hilft er Castiel auf. Sein Bruder sieht ihn noch immer aus riesigen Augen an. „Wenn du den Mund weiter so auf und zu machst, werde ich dich in Zukunft nur noch Goldie Goldfisch nennen“, zieht Gabriel ihn auf, versteckt sich hinter den vertrauten Scherzen des Tricksters. Alles hat sich geändert. Es gibt wieder Hoffnung. Castiel wirkt bis ins Innerste erschöpft, seine Gnade ist blass und träge. Für Gabriel ist es der schönste Anblick seit seiner Begegnung mit Luzifer.

„Du bist tot“, bringt Castiel schließlich hervor, und unerwarteterweise muss Gabriel lachen. Das erste echte Lachen seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit. Es fühlt sich gut an. Es lindert den Schmerz in seiner Brust.

„Nun, das alles war etwas unangenehm, und ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, dass wir das nicht noch einmal probieren sollten, aber nein – ich bin nicht tot. Nicht mehr“, erwidert er, streckt zum ersten Mal seit seiner Begegnung mit dem Leviathan die Flügel aus. Die Schwingungen sind kaum wahrnehmbar, außer Resonanz und schwach. Es ist angenehm, sie nach all dieser Zeit wieder bewusst wahrzunehmen, die Form der Höhen und Tiefen neben der leicht verschobenen Grundfrequenz zu sehen. Er fühlt sich vollständig.

„Aber wie...“, stammelt Castiel. In Gabriel steigt ein ungewohntes Gefühl auf, seit mehr Jahren verdrängt, als er zählen möchte. Er lächelt warm, fährt mit der rechten Hand durch Castiels Haare, bringt sie noch mehr in Unordnung als eh schon. Er weiß, es ist die Nähe seines Bruders, die die Kopfschmerzen vertreibt und das Fegefeuer nur noch halb so unangenehm erscheinen lässt. Castiel neigt irritiert den Kopf und Gabriel muss erneut lachen. Diese Geste ist einfach so typisch Castiel.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich vermute, Kalis Blutzauber spielte eine große Rolle, und eventuell könnte es sein, dass Vater von meinem Stunt mit Luzi beeindruckter war als er, ich, du oder auch einfach alle gedacht hätten. Oder vielleicht wollte er mich bestrafen, ich traue ihm beides zu“, antwortet Gabriel gestenreich. „Aber hey, was soll‘s – jetzt bin ich wieder da und wir beide werden von hier verschwinden. Das Fegefeuer ist kein Ort für Engel.“

In diesem Moment wird ihm klar, dass er es ernst meint. Die Wandlung in den Trickster, diese radikale Unterdrückung all dessen, was ihn als Engel ausmacht – es hat ihm geholfen, im Fegefeuer zu überleben.

Doch jetzt ist er nicht allein, dieses Mal kann er nicht einfach in etwas flüchten, was nur ein Teil von ihm ist. Castiel ist sein Anker und seine Verantwortung. Allein wird er sich der schwächenden Wirkung des Fegefeuers nicht mehr lange entziehen können.

Was ein neues Problem aufwirft...

„Und da Deano-Boy seinen Hintern endlich zur Erde zurückbewegt hat, können wir auch weiter. Komm mit.“

Gabriel packt Castiel am Arm und synchronisiert die Schwingungen seiner Flügel mit denen von Castiel. Er spürt Leviathane zögerlich näher kommen, Gestaltwandler, eine Shtriga, Aswangs... Das gesamte Fegefeuer scheint auf den Beinen zu sein. Offensichtlich ist er als Erzengel um einiges auffälliger denn als Trickster. Die vertraute Angst steigt in ihm auf, doch dieses Mal kann er ihr nicht nachgeben. Er darf sich nicht wieder selbst verlieren, und sei es nur Castiel zuliebe. Sie müssen die Barriere zwischen Himmel und Fegefeuer finden und nach Hause zurückkehren.

Castiel wehrt sich nicht gegen den Zug von Gabriels Flügeln, und gemeinsam landen sie kurze Zeit später weit entfernt vom Menschenportal, für den Moment in Sicherheit, bis die Monster ihre Verwirrung überwinden.

Castiel befreit sich aus seinem Griff, sieht sich wachsam um. Offensichtlich spürt auch er die Gefahren näher kommen. Alles in allem ist Castiel genau wie Gabriel ein Krieger des Himmels, und nahezu ein Jahr im Fegefeuer geht auch an einem Engel nicht spurlos vorbei. Wenn jemand das weiß, dann Gabriel.

„Gabriel, warte.“

„Castiel, wir haben keine Zeit“, drängt er seinen Bruder. Er verfügt jetzt wieder über seine Erzengelfähigkeiten, spürt aber auch erneut die schwächende Wirkung des Fegefeuers. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er Begegnungen mit den Monstern so gelassen entgegen treten kann wie als Trickster, und er verspürt nicht das Bedürfnis, das ausgerechnet jetzt zu testen. Monster kommen wieder, Leviathane verschwinden aus der Existenz, Engel… Er weiß noch immer nicht, was mit Engeln geschieht, die im Fegefeuer sterben.

Castiel bleibt stur stehen, verschränkt die Arme. Sein kleiner Bruder hat eindeutig viel zu viel Zeit mit den Winchesters verbracht. Innerlich verdreht er die Augen, nickt Castiel dann aber doch zu als Zeichen, dass er zuhört.

„Wie hast du im Fegefeuer überlebt?“ Gabriel kann das unterdrückte Misstrauen in Castiels Stimme hören. Er kann es verstehen, wirklich, aber jetzt im Moment haben sie einfach keine Zeit dafür. Außerdem weiß er, dass seine Entscheidung niemals das Wohlwollen ihres Vaters erlangt hätte, und er kann Castiels Vorwürfe jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Also die Kurzfassung.

„Ich habe mich von Vater und dem Engeldasein abgewendet und es vorgezogen, als Monster unterwegs zu sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau passiert ist, aber wahrscheinlich habe ich mich durch die Reihen der anderen Monster gemordet, bin den Leviathanen aus dem Weg gegangen und habe ansonsten einfach nur versucht zu überleben“, fährt er Castiel schärfer als gewollt an. „Ich habe den Himmel, euch alle und die einzige Aufgabe der Engel vergessen und es vorgezogen, meine eigene Haut zu retten. Zufrieden?“

Castiel sieht ihn nur an. Gabriel kann diesem Blick kaum standhalten.

Mit Sicherheit würde jetzt etwas Unangenehmes kommen. Bei seinem Glück eine Auflistung all seiner Fehler seit dem Verlassen des Himmels bis hin zum Trickster. Als ob er nicht selbst wüsste, dass er mit der Flucht in den Trickster den einfachsten Weg gewählt hatte.

„Fürs Erste ja. Und Gabriel… Danke.“

Überrascht sieht Gabriel auf. Das ist... unerwartet. Castiel schmunzelt kaum merklich und Gabriel wird bewusst, dass ihm die Kinnlade herabgefallen ist. Schnell schließt er den Mund und sucht nach Worten, seine Gedanken wie fortgeweht.

~~~

Mit letzter Kraft warf sich Gabriel durch die Barriere, rollte sich auf der anderen Seite ab, die Finger fest um die Engelsklinge gespannt. Seine Flügel waren das reinste Chaos, erschüttert und gestört durch die Schwingungen der Leviathane. Er hätte den Leviathanen niemals ins Fegefeuer folgen dürfen. Keuchend blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen liegen, versuchte seine drei Flügelpaare unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nur einen Moment der Ruhe bitte.

„Du wirst langsam, Gabriel“, hörte er die spöttische Stimme Luzifers. „Der letzte hätte dir fast den hübschen Hintern abgebissen.“

„Leck mich“, knurrte Gabriel, zu erschöpft für eine schlagfertige Antwort. Luzifer kicherte leise, ein leises Zischen ertönte, als er die Erzengelklinge für den Moment verschwinden ließ. Gabriel öffnete widerwillig ein Auge.

„Komm hoch, Bruder. Keine Zeit für ein Nickerchen“, befahl Luzifer, und Gabriel ließ sich von ihm hochhelfen. Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als der Schmerz seiner Flügel sich in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

„Ich hasse Leviathane“, murmelte er, als er sich schwer auf Luzifer stützte und sich von seinem Bruder helfen ließ. Gottes erste Schöpfung war den Erzengeln nicht gewachsen, doch allein die bloße Anzahl der Leviathane brachte die vier Brüder langsam an ihre Grenzen. Hinzu kam, dass sie immer wieder ins Fegefeuer eindringen mussten, um sie dauerhaft zu besiegen – der Tod im Himmel ließ sie nur am Ort ihrer Verbannung wieder auferstehen, stark und mies gelaunt. Die ständigen Kämpfe zehrten an ihren Kräften, ließen sie mit jedem Tag mehr beten, dass Gott die Planung seiner dritten Schöpfung bald vollenden würde. Menschen waren Gabriel jetzt schon sympathischer als die schwarzen Schleimmonster. Immerhin versuchten sie nicht, ihn zu fressen. Hoffentlich lebte er lange genug, um seinen ersten Eindruck ausbauen zu können.

Die beiden Erzengel flogen entlang der Barriere zwischen Himmel und Fegefeuer, während Luzifer seinen Bruder aufrecht hielt. In diesem Teil des Himmels kam es zu den heftigsten Kämpfen, und so langsam hasste Gabriel die endlose Steinwüste zu seiner Rechten und die violett-weiß flackernde Barriere zu seiner Linken. Er wollte, dass dieser Krieg endlich vorbei war.

Der Angriff erfolgte ohne Vorwarnung. Von einem Moment zum nächsten fiel die Barriere, traf die Erzengel hart mit der abrupt verpuffenden Energie. Ein schrilles Klingeln in seinen Ohren ließ Gabriel orientierungslos taumeln, aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Luzifer schreien sehen. Luzifer rief ihm etwas zu und Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf, deutete auf seine Ohren. Luzifer nickte, beschwor seine Engelsklinge.

Gabriel fühlte das vertraute Gewicht seiner eigenen Klinge in der Hand, sah sich wachsam um, doch die wabernden Überreste der Barriere ließen nur Schatten ihrer Angreifer erahnen. Seine Ohren klingelten noch immer.

Einer der Schatten sprang vor, und scharfe Leviathanzähne schnappten nach Gabriel. Es war Luzifer, der sich dazwischen stellte, das Monster mit seinem Arm abblockte und die Klinge in die Kehle trieb. Gabriel sah Luzifers rote Gnade in seinem Arm aufleuchten, wo die Zähne des Leviathans die Rüstung seines Bruders durchbrochen hatten. Er hörte nichts.

Es war dieser Anblick, der neue Kräfte in Gabriel weckte. Nichts und niemand durfte seinem Bruder weitere Schmerzen zufügen, das ließ er nicht zu. Die Leviathane würden diesen Himmel nicht erobern.

Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei, den er über das stetige Geräusch in seinen Ohren selber nicht wahrnahm, der aber auf die Leviathane beeindruckend genug wirkte, wirbelte er umher, schlitzte, stach. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und er kämpfte.

Plötzlich war es vorbei. Die Reste der Barriere hatten sich gesenkt, gaben den Blick frei auf den Staub eines halben Dutzends Leviathane, zerschmettert von Gabriels Gnade und erstochen von seiner Engelsklinge. Das zarte Perlmuttschimmern einer sich aufbauenden Barriere ließ den endlosen Wald des Fegefeuers verschwommen und friedlich wirken. Der Angriff war fehlgeschlagen, bald gab es keinen Übergang zwischen Himmel und Fegefeuer mehr an dieser Stelle. Gabriel starrte die sich formenden Energiestränge an. Goldene Gnade tropfte langsam aus einem Biss in seiner Seite, mehrere lange Kratzer zogen sich über seinen Rücken. Seine Flügel schwangen in falschen Energien, interferierten mit seiner Gnade und der Barriere. Das Klingeln hatte aufgehört.

Eine gespenstische Stille legte sich um Gabriel, und etwas stimmte mit seinen Ohren nicht. Luzifer packte ihn an der Schulter, riss ihn herum, sodass er seinen Bruder ansah. Er sah Luzifer mit einem unterdrückten Schrei seinen Arm heilen, Gabriel selbst keuchte schwer, während er gegen den Zug seiner verletzten Flügel ankämpfte, die Gnade in sich zu halten versuchte. Er hörte nichts davon.

Luzifer kam auf ihn zu, sagte etwas. Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf, deutete beunruhigt auf seine Ohren. Luzifer hob besorgt die Hand, berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine linke Schläfe. Ein gleißender Schmerz und alles war schwarz.

Gabriel erwachte mit einem lauten Schrei in einem weißen Raum. Drei weiße Betten, kalte Fliesen, Effizienz und Schlichtheit. Raphaels Himmel. Eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf seinen Arm, und Gabriel wurde bewusst, dass er wieder hören konnte. „Was...“

Luzifer legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Shh, noch nicht sprechen. Ein Stück der Barriere hatte deinen Kopf getroffen und ein ziemlich großes Loch hinterlassen. Sah wirklich nicht schön aus. Raphael hat hart um dich gekämpft.“

Gabriel schauderte bei der Vorstellung. Die Barrieren waren reine Energie - geschaffen, die Leviathane aufzuhalten, er vermochte sich nicht vorzustellen, was diese Energie mit der Gnade eines Engels anstellen konnte, sobald sie die Rüstung durchdrungen hatte.

Luzifer klang beinahe ehrfürchtig. „Eigentlich hättest du tot sein müssen, stattdessen hast du sechs Leviathanen Grund gegeben, den Tag ihrer Schöpfung zu bedauern. Du hast sie ins Fegefeuer zurück getrieben und besiegt.“ Luzifers Gesicht verhärtete sich, eine steile Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Brauen. „Vater war beeindruckt. Ich soll dir seine Dankbarkeit für die Verteidigung des Himmels ausrichten.“

Gabriel nickte schwach. Ihr Vater war kaum in der Nähe, zu sehr beschäftigt mit der Vollendung des neuen Planeten und der Planung der Menschheit. Manchmal kam Luzifer der bittere Gedanke, dass Gott der Kampf gegen die Leviathane vollkommen gleichgültig war. Dass die Erzengel ihm gleichgültig waren. Gabriel wusste, dass sein Bruder an dieser Stelle falsch lag und doch hätte er einen persönlichen Besuch seines Vaters gewünscht, ein einziges Mal ein „Gut gemacht“ oder „Danke“ gehört.

Die Verbitterung verschwand aus Luzifers Gesicht, machte Ernsthaftigkeit Platz. „Und noch etwas, kleiner Bruder.“

Gabriel wartete. Luzifer strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, legte die Hand sanft auf seine Stirn. Luzifers Gnade pulsierte gegen die seine, wärmte ihn.

„Danke. Für Alles.“

~~~

Gabriel blinzelt, atmet tief durch. Die Lebendigkeit der Erinnerung ist überraschend, für kurze, wundervolle Sekunden hat er gedacht, wieder im Himmel zum Anbeginn der Schöpfung zu sein, während Luzifer und er die Eroberung des Himmels durch die Leviathane verhindern. Das Leben ist einfacher gewesen damals.

Doch er ist im Fegefeuer, er darf sich nicht in Erinnerungen verlieren. Dieses Mal ist er nicht lange genug fortgewesen, dass Castiel etwas aufgefallen wäre, und er hofft, es bleibt dabei.

„Gern geschehen“, erwidert er schließlich und lächelt Castiel etwas gezwungen an. Das Verständnis seines Bruders ist fast zu gut, um wahr zu sein...

Es ist wie ein Lebensschub, neue Hoffnung gegen die Kälte des Fegefeuers. Seine Gnade pulsiert in ihm, wärmt seine Flügel, tastet zu Castiel. Es ist gut, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Engel sind nicht geschaffen für Einsamkeit. Erzengel erst recht nicht. Er hofft, dass Castiels Anwesenheit ihn erdet.

Castiels Blick wirkt abwesend, er runzelt die Stirn. Etwas verwirrt ihn. Das warme Gefühl schwindet. Gabriel erweitert seine Sinne, sucht nach potentiellen Angreifern. Er spürt nichts außer den Monstern.

„Was ist los, Castiel?“, fragt er schließlich. Das Fegefeuer ist kein Ort für falschen Stolz, wenn Castiel etwas wahrgenommen hat, was ihm entgangen ist, dann muss er es wissen. Sein Bruder sieht ihn jedoch nur mit besorgter Miene an und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Nichts. Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gespürt. Ich muss mich geirrt haben“, erwidert er nach einer Minute. Gabriel glaubt ihm nicht. Wahrscheinlich glaubt nicht einmal Castiel sich. Dennoch nickt Gabriel, vertraut darauf, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht hintergehen würde. Dass Castiel ihm nicht absichtlich etwas verschweigen würde, was sie beide umbringen könnte. Das Misstrauen ist Teil des Tricksters, und den hat Gabriel hinter sich gelassen.

„Wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben“, lenkt Gabriel mit sanfter Stimme ab. „Die Leviathane sind schnell.“ Er weiß nur zu gut, wie schnell. Manchmal denkt er, er spürt noch immer die Schmerzen der Bisse und Kratzer. Er vermisst Luzifer.

Castiel nickt und gemeinsam fliegen sie, bis die Leviathane sie abrupt fallen lassen.  
Das Fegefeuer hat sie wieder. Die Ruhe ist vorbei. Sie kämpfen.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
~~  
Anders Sein kann auch bedeuten,  
Sich nicht jedes Mal zu häuten,  
Wenn der Wind sich einmal dreht,  
Schmerzhaft ins Gesicht Dir weht!

Eric Fish – Anders sein  
~~

Auf der Erde müssen Wochen vergangen sein. Zum ersten Mal vergehen mehr als einige Augenblicke ohne Attacke eines Monsters. Gabriel hofft, dass es nur daran liegt, dass sie beide inzwischen einen gewissen Ruf unter den Wesen des Fegefeuers haben, und nicht etwa daran, dass ihre Gnade sich den Schwingungen des Fegefeuers ergibt und schwindet. Ihre Flügel sind in keinem besseren Zustand, und außerhalb dieser Monsterhölle wären sie kaum als Engel erkennbar. Es wäre direkt peinlich, wenn sie nicht dringendere Probleme hätten.

Der ewige Nadelwald, wie er in der Gegend des Menschenportals wächst, hat sich inzwischen zu einem dichten Laubwald mit vereinzelten Pfaden und Lichtungen gewandelt. Ihre Umgebung ist grüner und lebendiger als der nahezu tote Nadelwald, aber das macht es Monstern nur einfacher, sich anzuschleichen.

Sie rasten an einem kleinen Weiher, weit genug entfernt vom Unterholz und den Bäumen. Castiel wäscht sich die Hände, versucht dann seinen Trenchcoat vom schwarzen Schleim der Leviathane zu reinigen. Amüsiert sieht Gabriel zu, wie die Frustfalte in seiner Stirn immer tiefer und die Farbe des Trenchcoats von einem blassen Grau überdeckt wird.

Fegefeuergrau.

Gabriel sitzt im Schneidersitz auf einem Felsen und hält einen starken Ast in seiner Hand, malt enochische Symbole in das sandige Ufer.

Gabriel war hier.

Der Knüppel hat ihm beim letzten Zusammentreffen mit einigen Werkatzen gute Dienste geleistet und er ist entschlossen, ihn so lange wie möglich zu behalten. Immerhin hat er auf die Monster genug Eindruck gemacht, dass sie sich im Moment zurückhalten, ihnen einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen.

„Also dann, erzähl mal, Castiel. Da du hier und nicht tot bist, vermute ich, dass Rumpel und Stielzchen es tatsächlich geschafft haben, die Ringe zu besorgen und die Apokalypse aufzuhalten. Wie ging es weiter? Gibt es eine Heldenstatue von mir? Bitte sag, dass sie gut aussieht“, fragt er Castiel und klingt dabei fröhlicher, als er sich fühlt. Luzifers Verrat ist nichts, woran er sich jemals erinnern möchte.

Seine Flügel schwingen träge durch den Äther. Alle vier sind nahezu synchron, mit ihren Dissonanzen lösen sich Verspannungen in ihm, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hat, dass sie ihn belastet haben. Sein Blick fällt auf Castiels Flügel, nur zwei Schwingungen, weniger energiegeladen als die seinen und doch elegant. Natürlich ohne den schmutzigen Unterton, der Gabriels Flügel dauerhaft begleitet. Die Energien der Flügel sind gedämpft, lange werden sie sich dem Einfluss des Fegefeuers nicht mehr entziehen können.

Castiel gibt sein Unterfangen schließlich auf. Sein Trenchcoat ist inzwischen nicht nur grau, sondern auch triefend nass. Mit einem Fingerschnippen trocknet Gabriel ihn. Castiel erhebt sich, sieht sich wachsam um. Gabriel schnaubt nur amüsiert. „Ich bin ein Erzengel, solche Kleinigkeiten sind für die Monster wie eine Kerze vor der Sonne, was die Auffälligkeit meiner Gnade angeht. Entspann dich, Cas.“

Erst Castiels erschrockenes Keuchen macht ihm bewusst, was er getan hat. Namen sind wichtig, jeder Engel weiß das. Dass es den Winchesters erlaubt ist, Castiels Namen beliebig zu ändern, ist nur ein Zeichen, wie weit Castiel für sie gefallen ist. Ihm hätte das nicht passieren dürfen. Er ist ein Erzengel, gerade er weiß, wie wichtig Namen sind. Luzifer hat Gabriels Respekt für seinen Namen nicht mehr verdient, Castiel dagegen schon.

Gabriel fühlt etwas Fremdes in ihm vibrieren, als ob er mit den Schwingungen des Fegefeuers in Resonanz ist. Als ob er hierher gehört.

Der Trickster.

Er ist zu lange das Monster gewesen, hat sich zu sehr auf ihn eingelassen. Es ist ein Teil von ihm und es fordert Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendwann wird er sich nicht mehr verweigern können, doch jetzt nicht. Er darf sich ihm nicht hingeben.

Seine Finger pressen sich hart gegen den Felsen, der Stock eingeklemmt zwischen Stein und Handfläche. Die Entschuldigung an Castiel mit der Erklärung, dass das Fegefeuer ihm zugesetzt hat, klingt, als würde jemand anderes sie aussprechen. Nur langsam kommt Gabriel zu sich selbst zurück. Die harte Angst in seiner Brust bleibt. Etwas ist ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung, und er hofft, dass er lange genug er selbst bleibt, um Castiel zu beschützen. Er fährt sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht und lächelt Castiel aufmunternd an.

„Komm her und setz dich.“

Castiel starrt ihn noch einige Sekunden aus misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen an, doch schließlich nickt er und kommt zu Gabriel.

„Danke“, brummt Castiel und lehnt sich an den Felsen. Seine Gnade pulsiert, berührt Gabriels.

„Also?“, fragt Gabriel schließlich und piekst Castiel mit dem Stock, was ihm einen bösen Blick aus tiefliegenden Augen sowie eine tiefe innere Befriedigung bringt. Ablenkung ist gut. Nur nicht über das dunkle Fremde in ihm nachdenken.

„Also was?“

Gabriel rollt mit den Augen und sticht erneut mit dem Ast zu. Dieses Mal schlägt Castiel ihn unwillig fort und rutscht ein wenig zur Seite, bringt Distanz zwischen sie. Castiels Gnade bleibt. Gabriel lässt sich in sie sinken, genießt die Nähe. Engel sind wirklich nicht für die Einsamkeit geschaffen. „Wie ging es weiter? Nun sag schon.“

Castiel seufzt tief. „Das wird dir nicht gefallen“, meint er schließlich und sieht in die Ferne. Gabriel hat das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass die Apokalypse auch für Castiel ein traumatisches Thema ist. Aus Prinzip lässt er den Stock gegen Castiels Fuß schwingen und erntet einen weiteren unamüsierten Blick dafür.

„Dean und Sam haben die Ringe der vier Reiter gesammelt. Luzifer...“

Gabriel zwingt sich bewusst, nicht zusammen zu zucken. Es sollte nicht mehr so schmerzen, den Namen seines gefallen Bruders zu hören. Dankbar spürt er Castiels Gnade an der seinen, als Castiel tief einatmet und fortfährt.

„Luzifer hat Sam als Hülle besetzt, Michael hat Adam genommen – ein Halbbruder von Sam und Dean“, fügt er als Erklärung hinzu, als er Gabriels verwirrten Blick bemerkt, „und sie haben sich in Lawrence getroffen, um die Apokalypse zu starten. Ich habe Michael mit heiligem Öl angezündet, und Luzifer hat mich dafür getötet.“

„Du verarschst mich“, entfährt es Gabriel, als ihm vor Verblüffung der Stock aus der Hand rutscht. Er springt vom Felsen. Dabei entgeht ihm nicht Castiels selbstzufriedenes Lächeln – kaum sichtbar, aber eindeutig vorhanden. Mistkerl. Das kann nicht die Wahrheit sein. Das würde bedeuten, sein Opfer ist umsonst gewesen und die beiden Dumpfnasen haben am Ende doch noch Ja gesagt.

Unfair.

„Vater entschied, dass meine Aufgabe noch nicht abgeschlossen war und brachte mich zurück, nachdem Sam Luzifer die Kontrolle über seinen Körper entriss und zusammen mit Michael in Adams Körper in den Käfig sprang.“ Gabriel schüttelt den Kopf, baut sich vor Castiel auf und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Es ist nahezu unmöglich, ein einmal gegebenes Einverständnis gegen den Willen des Engels zu widerrufen, und Gabriel bezweifelt absolut, dass sein Bruder seine wahre Hülle freiwillig freigegeben hat, während er noch in ihr ist. Nicht solange Michael noch lebt. Castiel muss lügen.

„Du weißt, wie unglaubwürdig das klingt?“, fragt er ungehalten. Er schielt nach dem Stock, überlegt, ob er sauer genug ist, ihn Castiel über den Kopf zu ziehen. Nur weil er viele Jahre als Trickster verbracht hat, bedeutet das nicht, dass er die Geduld für dumme Scherze auf seine Kosten hat. „Ich wollte doch nur auf den neuesten Stand gebracht werden, kein Grund zu übertreiben. Michael wäre niemals mit in den Käfig gegangen...“

Castiel hat den Anstand, nur geringfügig amüsiert auszusehen. Seine Flügel dagegen schwingen aufgeregt auf und ab. Mit einem gemurmelten „Pah“ schnappt Gabriel sich den Stock und klettert wieder auf den Felsen.

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Michael ist nicht freiwillig gegangen, Sam hat ihn mitgerissen. Die Apokalypse wurde verhindert“, erzählt Castiel weiter und wendet sich ihm zu. „Zwei Wochen später fand ich einen Weg, Sam aus dem Käfig zu holen, ohne gleichzeitig Luzifer und Michael freizulassen. Raphael war nicht amüsiert...“

Staunend lauscht Gabriel seinem Bruder. Er kann kaum glauben, was er hört. Luzifer und Michael im Käfig. Die beiden mächtigsten Wesen, abgesehen von ihrem Vater, besiegt von zwei Menschen und einem nahezu gefallenen Engel. Die Ironie ist köstlich. Und passend dazu Raphael, Heiler und ausgemachtes Arschloch. Gabriels Opfer einfach so negieren und die Apokalypse neu starten wollen? Das ist selbst für Raphaels Verhältnisse mies.

Er hat den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als das Fremde in ihm sich rührt und aufsteigt.

~~~

„Verfluchte Scheiße“, zischte Gabriel und streckte den Rücken durch. „Das soll aufhören.“ Seine sechs Flügel schlugen ziellos durch den Äther, die Schwingungen durcheinander und nahezu ausgelöscht. Mit einem ganzen Strom enochischer Flüche setzte er sich auf und nahm die Zerstörung um sich herum in Augenschein. Es war der letzte verzweifelte Angriff der Leviathane gewesen und es hatte die Grundfesten des Himmels erschüttert. Am schlimmsten hatte es seine Flügel getroffen. Er hatte es kaum zurück in den Himmel geschafft

Was hatte er auch so dämlich sein müssen, sich mitten in die Gruppe zu stellen und einfach mit der Engelsklinge auf alles einzustechen, was sich bewegte. Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass die Großmaulmonster in der Zwischenzeit eine Frequenz spezifisch gegen seine Flügel gefunden hatten. Und genauso wenig war vorauszusehen, dass sie sich eher auslöschen lassen würden, als diesen einen Ton verstummen zu lassen.

Nun, am Ende waren sie natürlich alle tot und es herrschte endlich Ruhe, aber es gab dennoch nur eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung: Gabriel hatte es versaut. Gründlich.

In seiner Arroganz hatte er die Leviathane sträflich unterschätzt, und jetzt war er irgendwo in den Grenzbereichen des Himmels gestrandet, die Schwingungen seiner Flügel verschmolzen mit dem fremden Ton der Leviathane. Sie fühlten sich falsch an. Verschoben.

Vorsichtig ließ er seine Gnade um die Flügel fließen in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich ein wenig beruhigen ließen. Dabei stellte er fest, dass es das unterste Flügelpaar am schlimmsten getroffen hatte. Vorsichtig legte er einen Finger in die unterste Schwingung, ließ die Energien auf sich wirken.

Dumme Idee.  
Ganz dumme Idee.

Die berührte Stelle brannte wie Feuer, obwohl seine Flügel eigentlich gefühllos sein sollten. Und das Brennen breitete sich aus.

Mit einem Schwall kreativer Flüche versuchte er abzuheben. Er schaffte es fast zehn Meter weit, bevor die Flügel einfach aufgaben und er zu Boden fiel. Alle sechs Flügel schienen inzwischen in Flammen zu stehen, ein tosendes Brennen ausgehend von seinen Schultern.

Fast meinte er Rauch zu riechen.

Er konnte eindeutig sehen, dass das nur Einbildung war, dass seine Schwingen den normalen Frequenzen - verschoben um den Leviathanton - entsprangen. Seine Flügel waren in Ordnung. Es gab kein Feuer.

Was nichts daran änderte, dass er es bald nicht mehr schaffen würde, die Interferenzen von seiner körperlichen Form fernzuhalten, und dann würde es richtig unangenehm werden. Ein letzter Gruß der Leviathane… Hatten sie ihn doch noch erwischt.

Er rief nach Raphael. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sein Bruder ihn hören konnte; mit Sicherheit wurde er woanders gebraucht, es waren nur sie vier gegen die Leviathane, und Raphael war heute mit Michael und Luzifer unterwegs... Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei fiel Gabriel auf die Knie und krallte die Hände in seinen Rücken. Seine Gnade drückte gegen seine Flügel, als sie die Quelle der Schmerzen auszulöschen versuchte.

Unendliche Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn, als er das vertraute Geräusch von Raphaels Flügeln vernahm. Als sein Bruder zu ihm eilte und neben ihm niederkniete, ließ Gabriel sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen in die schmerzfreie Bewusstlosigkeit sinken. Sein Bruder war hier. Er war in Sicherheit. Alles würde gut werden. Sein großer Bruder würde sich ihm ihn kümmern.

Nach der Schöpfung der Menschen war alles anders. Die Leviathane hatten ihren Krieg gegen den Himmel aufgegeben und sich ins Fegefeuer zurückgezogen, doch es gab keinen Frieden für Gabriel.

Der Himmel erbebte. Es war weniger ein körperlich spürbares Zittern, als vielmehr eine grausame Erschütterung tief im Inneren aller Engel. Es ging also wieder los.

Gabriel seufzte genervt und breitete seine Gnade über den beiden niederen Engeln in seiner Umgebung aus, schützte sie vor Michaels Wutanfall. Vater hatte sie erst vor kurzem erschaffen, und doch kannten sie schon den Reflex zur Flucht. Alles war besser, als sich Michael und Luzifer in den Weg zu stellen. Wenn Vater nur endlich zurückkehren würde...

„Castiel, Heather, kehrt zur Garnison zurück. Warnt die anderen“, befahl er ihnen. In der Gruppe würden sie sich selber schützen können, bis er seinen Brüdern etwas Verstand eingeredet hatte. „Das hier wird eine Weile dauern“, fügte er hinzu, als eine weitere Erschütterung durch den Himmel floss.

Er hörte ihren Disput schon aus der Ferne. Die übliche Mischung aus „Auch du wirst Vaters Befehlen folgen“ und „Ich werde nicht irgendwelche Schlammaffen als ebenbürtig anerkennen“ und „Du wirst“ und „Nein, werde ich nicht“. Es war einfach nur so extrem repetitiv, kindisch und ermüdend. In der Reihenfolge.

Die beiden Erzengel umkreisten sich mit gezückter Engelsklinge, doch noch waren sie nicht so weit, wirklich aufeinander einzustechen. Das würde später kommen, wenn Gabriel sie nicht daran hinderte. Er liebte seine Brüder noch immer über alles, aber er würde sich nicht in diesen sinnlosen Konflikt hineinziehen lassen. Wenn sie doch nur endlich verstehen würden, was sie ihren Geschwistern antaten… Kein Engel sollte sich für nur einen Bruder entscheiden müssen. Gabriel liebte sie beide, und im Moment hasste er jeden von ihnen.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen ließ er jeweils einen Wassereimer über den Köpfen seiner Brüder erscheinen. „Ihr habt zwei Sekunden, euch wieder einzukriegen...“

Natürlich ignorierten sie ihn. Wie immer. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen Luzifer sich ihm sofort zugewandt hätte. Nun, die waren offensichtlich vorbei.

“Eins... zwei... zu spät.“ Mit einem weiteren Fingerschnippen entleerte er die Eimer. Es hatte auch einmal Zeiten gegeben, als er mit Worten versucht hatte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Auch die waren vorbei.

Und so wie seine Brüder ihn ansahen, war auch die Zeit ihrer Geduld vorüber. Verdammt.

„Du kleiner Verräter“, zischte Luzifer ihn an.

„Du wagst es, mich anzugreifen“, kam es von Michael.

Dann spürte er nichts mehr.

Gabriel erwachte in dem weißen Raum. „Gabriel? Schlaf weiter“, hörte er dumpf eine Stimme, die er kennen sollte. Er versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern. Alles an ihm fühlte sich taub an, gleichzeitig waren Licht und Geräusche zu grell und intensiv. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ er sich wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit sinken.

Er driftete immer wieder in einen halbbewussten Zustand. Er wusste, er war nicht allein, wo auch immer er war. Er konnte aggressive Stimmen hören und spürte einen Schatten des alten Unwohlseins in sich... Sie sollten sich nicht streiten... Sie waren doch alle Geschwister.

Er war allein, als er das nächste Mal erwachte. Noch immer fühlte sich alles gedämpft an, wie in Watte gehüllt. Gabriel mochte das Gefühl nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er alles noch weniger mögen, wenn er sich nicht mehr so taub fühlte. Irgendetwas Schreckliches war geschehen. Er versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern. Was war nur passiert, dass er hier gelandet war?

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch spontane Übelkeit überzeugte ihn davon, es zu lassen. Bisher war ihm nicht klar gewesen, dass einem Erzengel so furchtbar schlecht werden konnte.

„Ah, endlich bist du wieder da. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Gabriel?“

Gabriel hätte sich gern der Stimme zugewandt. Wirklich. Schon allein, weil er genau wusste, dass Raphael nicht gern ignoriert wurde. Doch allein beim Gedanken an Bewegung wurde ihm übel. Also blieb er stattdessen einfach nur still liegen und wünschte sich, er wäre tot.

Raphael kam näher, beugte sich über ihn. Seine Gnade tastete nach Gabriel und fuhr grob über ihn. Das dumpfe Gefühl verschwand und Gabriel keuchte schockiert, als brennende Schmerzen in seinem Rücken aufloderten. Er versuchte erneut, sich aufzurichten.

Etwas FEHLTE!

Panisch tastete er mit seiner Gnade über seinen Rücken.

„Luzifer hat dich frontal erwischt.“

Nein, nicht Luzifer. Niemals Luzifer.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich so ein hervorragender Heiler bin, und dass Michael so viel an dir liegt, dass du überhaupt noch lebst. Wenn du dich das nächste Mal gegen Michael stellst, werde ich dich nicht heilen“, fuhr Raphael unbeeindruckt fort und drückte Gabriel wieder nach unten. „Halt still. Ich musste zwei deiner Flügel auslöschen, die Überreste der Leviathanschwingungen interferierten zu sehr. Außerdem hast du es verdient.“

Gabriel tastete erneut nach hinten zu seinem unteren Rücken, starrte Raphael schockiert an. „Nein“, flüsterte er, als er die leeren Stellen bemerkte. Seine Finger fuhren über die kleinen Erhebungen, wo seine Flügel mit seiner körperlichen Hülle verbunden gewesen waren und er spürte nichts. „Nein, nein, nein“, wiederholte er panisch.

Die Präsenz seiner zwei anderen Flügelpaare beruhigte ihn nur geringfügig. Das konnte nicht sein, Raphael hatte immer seine Flügel geheilt, er war der Erzengel der Heilung, er hatte bereits viel gravierendere Flügelschädigungen repariert. Die Leviathane damals hatten viel mehr Schaden angerichtet... Damals, als Raphael noch uneingeschränkt sein großer Bruder gewesen war. Damals, als sie alle noch eine Familie gewesen waren und sich eher gegen die Leviathane als gegeneinander richteten. Vor der Schöpfung all der anderen Engel und der Menschen.

„Raphael, nein...“ Seine Gnade tastete nach der des Heilers, doch jene Raphaels zog sich so weit wie möglich zurück. Ablehnung auch auf nichtkörperlicher Ebene.

„Weißt du, vielleicht hätte ich deine Flügel retten können, wenn du von Anfang an Michael unterstützt hättest. Luzifer ist gefallen und Michael führt uns alle jetzt an.“ Gabriel konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Diese Selbstzufriedenheit, die Gewissheit, das Richtige getan zu haben, dass Gabriel diese Strafe verdient hatte... „Wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst, solltest du eine Seite wählen. Ich bin sicher, du wirst das Richtige tun“, wisperte der Heiler in Gabriels Ohr. Er konnte Raphaels Hand wie brennenden Hohn auf seiner Schulter spüren, bevor er endlich ging und Gabriel allein ließ in seinem Himmel.

Er hatte Raphaels Drohung verstanden. Wenn er sich das nächste Mal weigerte, gegen Luzifer zu kämpfen, würde es keine Heilung geben. Das nächste Mal würde er sterben, wenn er sich auch gegen Michael stellte. Wann nur war aus dem Himmel dieser ewige Kampf geworden? Bruder gegen Bruder, vollkommen gleichgültig, was aus den anderen Engeln wurde. Gleichgültig, was aus ihm wurde...

Gabriel rollte sich zusammen und erinnerte sich an bessere Zeiten, als Luzifer noch sein großer Bruder war, der ihn im Kampf beschützte und immer für ihn da war. Als Michael noch der etwas steife Älteste war, der sich immer um alles kümmerte. Und Raphael der mit den heilenden Händen, so kreativ und wunderbar.

Er musste weit zurückgehen in den Erinnerungen.

~~~

„Gabriel?“, hört er wie aus weiter Ferne Castiels Stimme. Er ist wieder in einer Erinnerung versunken.

Das muss aufhören. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn er während eines Kampfes in seine Erinnerungen gezogen wird. Er muss dem Trickster widerstehen.  
Er ist ein Erzengel. Ist es immer gewesen und wird es immer sein.

Er konzentriert sich auf Castiels Stimme, auf das beruhigende Gewicht seiner Hand auf Gabriels Schulter. Der feste Griff ist ein guter Anker in die Realität.

Gabriels Hand tastet unwillkürlich zu seinem unteren Rücken, fährt über die Erhebungen. Er hat viele Jahre Zeit gehabt, den Verlust seiner Flügel zu verarbeiten, und inzwischen kann er sich kaum erinnern, wie es vorher gewesen ist. Die meisten Engel kennen ihn nur mit vier Flügeln, und niemand von ihnen wäre je auf die Idee gekommen zu fragen, warum er so anders als seine Erzengelbrüder ist. Oder warum seine Flügel auf einer anderen Frequenz schwingen als Luzifers, Raphaels und Michaels. Es ist wie es ist. Keiner der niederen Engel soll jemals erfahren, welche Schäden die Leviathane und der Streit seiner Brüder angerichtet haben.

„Es geht mir gut“, antwortet Gabriel schließlich. Es ist eine Lüge und er weiß, dass Castiel das auch weiß. Er spürt den prüfenden Blick seines Bruders auf seinem Rücken und lässt seine Hand sinken.

„Wie ging es weiter mit unserem Idioten von großem Bruder?“, fragt er schließlich. Themenwechsel. Lieber hört er von Himmlischen Waffen und Bürgerkrieg im Himmel als weiter über seine Erinnerungen zu grübeln.

Er glaubt Castiel jedes Wort. Er weiß von allen am Besten, wie rücksichtslos Raphael handeln kann. Als Heiler weiß der Erzengel natürlich, wie man Engel zur Räson bringen kann, ohne sichtbare Spuren zu hinterlassen. Auf Gabriel hat er Spuren hinterlassen, die niemand als solche erkennt, weil sie schon immer dagewesen sind. Er ist sich sicher, dass Raphaels „Unamüsiertheit“ auch auf Castiel Spuren hinterlassen hat, die niemand außer ihm wahrnimmt.

Gleichzeitig ist er beeindruckt von Castiel. Sich einem Erzengel entgegen zu stellen ist entweder unvergleichlich mutig oder selten dämlich. In Castiels Fall wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beidem.

„Es lief nicht gut, es kam zum Krieg, Engel gegen Engel“, Castiels Blick schweift in die Ferne. Tröstend piekst Gabriel ihn mit dem Stock. Er will seinen Bruder nicht so niedergeschlagen sehen, gleichzeitig muss er wissen, was im Himmel geschehen ist. Ob es überhaupt noch einen Himmel gibt, zu dem er zurückkehren kann. Sofern sie beide das Fegefeuer jemals verlassen können, heißt das natürlich.

Castiel schlägt unwillig nach dem Stock, runzelt erneut die Stirn. Gabriel sticht aus Prinzip erneut zu. „Lass das“, grollt Castiel schließlich und geht außer Reichweite. „Der Krieg lief nicht gut, es wurden Fehler gemacht, ich habe Fehler gemacht. Es endete mit Raphaels Tod und…“

„Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop“, unterbricht Gabriel seinen Bruder abrupt. „Auszeit. Was soll das heißen, Raphael ist tot?“ Er lässt den Stock fallen. Das kann nicht sein. Er muss sich verhört haben. Es kann einfach nicht sein, dass er der letzte Erzengel ist, dass all seine Brüder, mit denen er soviele Erinnerungen verbindet, tot oder fort sind.  
Es kann einfach nicht sein, dass er allein ist.  
Der Letzte seiner Art.

Castiel hat sie ihm alle genommen. Zuerst Luzifer und Michael, dann Raphael. Niemals wird er sie wiedersehen, jede noch so vage Möglichkeit zur Versöhnung dahin. Er spürt den Trickster in sich rumoren, schwarze Schatten an den Rändern seiner Wahrnehmung. Das Monster in ihm sinnt nach Rache. Niemand hat das Recht, ihm die Vergeltung zu nehmen. Der falsche Leviathanunterton seiner Flügel wird stärker, und der Trickster in ihm lacht.

Konzentration. Nicht verlieren. Atmen. Gabriel kämpft.

Castiels Gesicht spiegelt seine Qual, und Gabriel spürt eine furchtbare Kälte in sich aufsteigen. Der Trickster in ihm wird stärker. Was auch immer zwischen ihm und seinen Brüdern gestanden hat, er hat sie niemals tot sehen wollen. Er hat niemals gewollt, dass sie von einem der Ihren so hintergangen und beseitigt werden. Castiel muss hinterhältig gehandelt haben, anders ist es nicht möglich, dass er Raphael tatsächlich umgebracht hat. Er will nicht glauben, dass Castiel wie die Erzengel dem Verrat gegen die eigenen Brüder anheim gefallen ist.

Nicht Castiel.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast“, flüstert er ungläubig und steht auf. Seine Flügel schwingen drohend, voller Aufruhr und Dissonanz. Castiel starrt schreckensbleich auf die manifestierten Schatten seiner Flügel und gibt ihm damit alle Antwort, die er braucht.

„Was hast du getan?“ Castiel wendet den Blick ab. Es ist so schwer, der Versuchung, ihn einfach hier und jetzt zu vernichten, zu widerstehen. Er darf dem Trickster nicht nachgeben.

„Ich habe furchtbare Dinge getan, Gabriel. Ich dachte, ich tue sie aus den richtigen Gründen, aber letztendlich waren es nur mein Stolz und meine Selbstherrlichkeit. Ich habe dafür bezahlt und ich tue es noch immer“, Castiel hebt den Blick, starrt ihn direkt an. Die blauen Augen seiner Hülle sind entnervend. „Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber reden“, sagt er ruhig.

Gabriel hasst ihn dafür. Hasst ihn für die stoische Hülle, die den Aufruhr in ihm verbirgt. Hasst ihn, dass er bereits einen Weg für sich gefunden hat, seine Taten zu verarbeiten. Dass er ihm nicht sagt, was wirklich geschehen ist. Dass er nicht den Trickster zum Überleben braucht.

Er könnte Castiel zu einer Erklärung zwingen. Letzten Endes ist er immer noch ein Erzengel und sein Bruder nur ein Seraph. Genauso weiß er aber, dass Castiel ihn bis aufs Letzte bekämpfen würde. Dass er eher sterben würde, als etwas gegen seinen Willen zu tun.

So selbstgerecht.  
So voll freiem Willen.  
Ihm so ähnlich.

Er kann hier nicht bleiben. Er kann nicht in der Nähe Castiels bleiben und sich ausmalen, welch furchtbaren Pakt Castiel mit den Mächten des Universums eingegangen ist, um Raphael vernichten zu können. Es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die einem Erzengel gefährlich werden können...

Ihm ist übel. „Ich muss hier weg“, teilt er Castiel mit und hebt ab.

Fort.  
Einfach nur fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das dürfte das mit Abstand längste Kapitel gewesen sein... Mein Headcanon bezüglich Gabriels Flügel rührt von seiner Sterbeszene in "Hammer of the Gods" her. Meiner Meinung nach sieht das auf der rechten Seite nach zwei Flügeln aus, während laut Bibelcanon (soweit ich als nicht bibelfester Vollheide weiß) Erzengel insgesamt sechs Flügel haben. http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/b/b7/GabrielDead.jpg Meinungen dazu? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6

~~  
So I run and hide and tear myself up  
I'll start again with a brand new name

30 seconds to mars - Capricorn  
~~

Die Wut des Tricksters zieht die Monster an. Er löscht sie mit brennender Gnade aus. Weitere Monster folgen. Seine Umgebung verschwimmt in einem Flirren aus Wut, Angst und Trauer. Er ist wie ein Berserker, er will nicht nachdenken, will sich nicht auf all die guten Erinnerungen einlassen.

Will nicht an die Zeit zurückdenken, als Luzifer und er regelmäßig Michael Streiche gespielt haben und der ach so gefürchtete Krieger jedes Mal wieder drauf reingefallen ist. Als Raphael die ersten Sigillen zur Beruhigung dissonanter Flügel entwickelt hat. Wie er geglüht hat vor Stolz und Freude, als all die im Krieg gegen Luzifer verkrüppelten Engel wieder fliegen konnten. Wie Michael sich um die neugeschaffenen niederen Engel gekümmert hat, ihnen die Funktionsweise ihrer Flügel und der Gnade erklärt hat. So geduldig.

Er will sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er sie im Stich gelassen hat.

Aber er tut es.

Mit einem Wutschrei zerschmettert er zwei Zwielichte, holt sie gnadenlos aus der Luft, als sie sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Leviathane versuchen ihn zu Boden zu zerren, er zerfetzt sie, noch bevor er ganz gelandet ist. Der Rugaru versucht im letzten Moment zu flüchten. Gabriel enthauptet ihn und lacht. Seine Gnade vibriert in ihm, kurz vorm Ausbrennen. Gabriel hat sich nie lebendiger gefühlt.

Er spürt den Wahnsinn des Tricksters nach sich greifen – es wäre so einfach, loszulassen, nicht mehr denken zu müssen. Sich nicht zu erinnern. Wieder zu einem Monster zu werden.

Er kann es nicht.

Das Lachen geht in ein Schluchzen über. Gabriel sinkt zu Boden, schlingt die Arme um die Knie. Haltlose Trauer überflutet ihn. Um seine Brüder. Luzifer, Michael, Raphael. Verpasste Gelegenheiten. Ewiger, dummer, kindischer Streit. So viele Fehler, auf allen Seiten. Er versinkt.

~~~

Ewigkeiten vergingen, bis Gabriel den weißen Raum von Raphaels Himmel wieder verließ. Er musste das Fliegen neu erlernen. Jedes Taumeln in der Luft, jede falsch berechnete Kurve ließ ihn den Verlust seiner Flügel aufs Neue spüren. Er war langsam. Träge und unbeholfen.

Er fühlte sich wie ein fliegender Stein und er hasste dieses Gefühl. Michaels Kriegszüge gegen Lucifer waren nicht hilfreich, ebenso wenig wie Raphaels kalter Blick, wann immer Gabriel ihm begegnete. Es waren Tausende Engel im Himmel, und doch fühlte Gabriel sich allein. Selbst als sie nur zu viert gewesen waren, hatte nicht diese Einsamkeit in ihm gelauert.

Er sah, wie der weiße Raum sich mit verletzten Engeln füllte und Raphael mit seinen Heilern alles tat, die Verluste so niedrig wie möglich zu halten. Er hörte von den Dämonen, die Lucifer mit jenen erschuf, die ihm aus dem Himmel in die Hölle gefolgt waren. Er sah, was die Dämonen anrichten konnten. Und doch... Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Er wollte es nicht. Er brauchte nur abzuheben, um zu wissen, was ihm seine Courage genommen hatte.

Also tat er, worin er Erfahrung hatte: Er lief davon.

Er begann mehr und mehr Zeit auf der Erde zu verbringen, fernab seiner Brüder. Er lernte, sich zu tarnen, seine auffällige Erzengelgnade abzuschwächen und in sich zu verbergen. Keiner der niederen Engel sollte ihn finden, und er bezweifelte, dass die Erzengel nach ihm suchen würden. Wahrscheinlich hatten Michael und Raphael sein Verschwinden noch nicht einmal bemerkt.

Er fand seine wahre Hülle. Ein freundlicher Schafhirte ohne Familie, zufrieden mit seinen Tieren in den Bergen. Er sagte sofort in dem Moment Ja, als Gabriel erwähnte, dass er seine Hilfe brauchte.

Meistens überließ Gabriel dem Menschen die Kontrolle, ließ ihn sein kurzes Leben leben, bis der Mensch sich schließlich in einem dummen Unfall von einem aktiven Vulkan verschlucken ließ. Gabriel schaffte es, die Hülle zu retten, doch die Seele des Menschen zog in seinen persönlichen Himmel ein. Der Erzengel trug höchstpersönlich Sorge, dass die Seele es sicher in ihren ewigen Himmel schaffte – inzwischen hatte er die schlimmsten Befürchtungen, wie weit Raphael und Michael gehen würden, damit er endlich Stellung bezog.

Die Hülle war nun dauerhaft die Seine. Noch immer suchte niemand nach ihm.

Er kümmerte sich weiter um die Schafe, versuchte die heftiger werdenden Kämpfe zwischen Hölle und Himmel auszublenden. Er gewöhnte sich langsam an den Verlust seiner Flügel, fand nahezu seine alte Wendigkeit wieder. Die Erinnerung an Raphaels Tat verblasste nicht. Bei jedem Flügelschlag spürte er die Verschobenheit durch die Leviathane und das fehlende Flügelpaar.

Er mochte die Menschen und die Erde. Alle Probleme schienen hier soviel kleiner und lösbarer. Der Streit zwischen zwei Menschenbrüdern konnte ein Dorf entzweien, aber nicht die gesamte Menschheit bedrohen. Das gebrochene Bein eines verirrten Schafes heilte mit den richtigen Kräutern und genügend Zeit. Ein abwesender Vater war kein Grund, einen Krieg vom Zaun zu brechen. Die Menschen fanden dafür genug andere Gründe.

Gabriel sah die Jahre an ihm vorbeiziehen. Keiner seiner Brüder tauchte je bei ihm auf. Irgendwann hörte er auf, nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten.

Er zog über die Erde, wanderte von einer Menschensiedlung zur nächsten, hielt sich nie länger als ein paar Jahre an einem Ort auf. Er lernte gute und schlechte Menschen kennen sowie unzählige Graustufen dazwischen. Er nutzte seine Kräfte nur spärlich, sorgte für Gerechtigkeit für jene Menschen, die ihm sympathisch waren. Es gab immer Mistkerle, die eine gerechte Strafe verdient hatten. Es war ein gutes, entspanntes Leben, das ihn den Verrat seiner Brüder fast vergessen ließ.

Bis Luzifer ihn aufspürte.

Sein Atem gefror in weißen Wolken, obwohl die Sonne heiß vom Himmel brannte. Eisblumen überzogen die Pflanze und den Boden. Und wenn das noch nicht ausreichte, um die Ankunft seines Bruders anzukündigen, dann taten es die Wirbelstürme, die in diesem Gebiet nicht vorkommen sollten.

Gabriel seufzte schicksalsergeben und streckte seine Gnade aus. Er fand Luzifer nicht weit entfernt und flog zu ihm. Luzifer nutzte die Hülle einer jungen, blonden Frau, und mit Bedauern sah Gabriel, dass ihr Geist dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen war. Der gefallene Erzengel war nicht sanft mit ihr umgegangen, nachdem sie ihr Einverständnis gegeben hatte. Für ihn war sie wahrscheinlich nur ein weiteres Exemplar der Schlammaffen, deretwegen Luzifer seinen Platz im Himmel verloren hatte.

„Hallo, Luzifer“, begrüßte er ihn und entfaltete vorsichtig seine Gnade. Er wollte vorbereitet sein, wenn Luzifer ihn angriff. Natürlich hatte er nicht die geringste Chance gegen seinen Bruder, aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er kampflos unterging. Wenigstens hatte sein Bruder nicht seine wahre Hülle und war somit geschwächt.

Die Frau lächelte ihn erfreut an. „Wusste ich es doch, dass ich dich hier finde, kleiner Bruder. Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Luzifers Gnade brandete gegen Gabriels. Überrascht ließ Gabriel sich hineinsinken; die Begrüßung war bei Weitem freundlicher als er es sich je erträumt hätte. Dennoch durfte er sich nicht ablenken lassen – er liebte seinen Bruder, seine Taten waren jedoch unverzeihlich.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er misstrauisch und suchte die Umgebung nach Dämonen ab. Die verdrehten Menschenseelen waren keine Gefahr für ihn, aber er war lieber vorbereitet.

Luzifer lachte leise. „Ich bin allein, Gabriel. Ich will nur mit dir reden.“ Luzifer breitete die Arme aus, lächelte ihn gewinnend an. Seine Gnade umhüllte Gabriels, und auch wenn Gabriel es nie freiwillig zugeben würde – er hatte seinen Bruder ebenfalls vermisst. Ihm fehlte die Nähe der anderen Engel, die ständige Präsenz seiner älteren Brüder. Menschen waren einfach ein unzureichender Ersatz.

Luzifer sah sich um. Die Eisblumen schmolzen langsam in der Sonne und ließen schimmernde Feuchtigkeit zurück. Der gefallene Engel neigte den Kopf, sah Gabriel forschend an. „Was ist mit deinen Flügeln geschehen? Gab es späte Komplikationen durch die Leviathanschwingung?“ Gabriel schloss die Augen. Natürlich konnte Luzifer nichts davon wissen.

„Nein. Raphael hat sie ausgelöscht.“

Nicht an den weißen Raum von Raphaels Himmel denken.

Seine Flügel zuckten unruhig. Die Leviathanschwingung wurde stärker, brachte seine Flügel in Disharmonie. Seine Gnade tastete nach Luzifer, suchte die beruhigende Nähe des einzigen anderen Engels in seiner Nähe. Einsamkeit war der Fluch seines Davonlaufens.

Luzifer nickte, hüllte Gabriel fest in seine Gnade ein. Seine Hülle umarmte ihn auf körperlicher Ebene, suchte Nähe gegen Gabriels Aufgewühltheit. „Shh, ganz ruhig. Was ist geschehen? Wurdest du verletzt?“

Gabriel legte zwei Finger auf die Stirn von Luzifers Hülle und zeigte es ihm. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, es nicht noch einmal bewusst durchleben.

„Es war nicht richtig, was Raphael getan hat. Du warst verletzt, ja, doch deine Flügel waren in Ordnung. Du warst nur etwas erschüttert, mehr nicht“, sagte Luzifer schließlich und bestätigte damit Gabriels schlimmste Vermutung. Es war Raphaels Entscheidung gewesen, ihn zu bestrafen. „Ich hätte niemals dir gegenüber die Beherrschung so sehr verlieren dürfen. Es tut mir leid, was Raphael deinen Flügeln angetan hat.“ Luzifers rote Gnade fuhr sanft über die Erhebungen auf Gabriels Rücken, wo eigentlich das dritte Flügelpaar entspringen sollte. Gabriel verbarg sein Gesicht in Luzifers Halsbeuge, ließ sich in die Umarmung sinken.

„Mir auch“, erwiderte er mit belegter Stimme. Er durfte nicht daran denken, dass außer Luzifer niemand nach ihm gesucht hatte. Dass es ausgerechnet der gefallene Engel war, der seinen Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Flügel zur Kenntnis nahm und akzeptierte, als einziger seiner Geschwister. Dass Luzifer ein Monster war, das für die Schaffung der Dämonen und die Zerstörung des halben Himmels verantwortlich war. „Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen“, murmelte er schließlich und sah Luzifer an.

Luzifer ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß. Dennoch muss ich ein letztes Mal fragen: Wirst du dich mir anschließen? Wir könnten den beiden selbstgerechten Mistkerlen kräftig in den Hintern treten.“

Gabriel zog seine Gnade zurück. Der kurze Moment des Friedens war vorbei. Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ seine Engelsklinge in seine Hand gleiten. War das wirklich Trauer in den Augen von Luzifers Hülle? Gabriel konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ohne die Gnade seines Bruders zu berühren.

„Ich verstehe. Dann lebe wohl, Bruder. Ich bezweifle, dass wir uns noch einmal wiedersehen werden.“ Mit diesen Worten zog Luzifer sich aus seiner Hülle zurück und ließ den geistlosen Körper der Frau zusammenbrechen wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden zerschnitten wurden.

Die Hölle brach los, noch bevor Luzifers ehemalige Hülle auf dem Boden aufgekommen war. Heftiger Wind und plötzlicher Druckabfall kündigten Raphaels Ankunft an, Erdbeben in weiter Ferne Michaels. Die Erzengel konnten diese Naturphänomene unterdrücken, wenn sie wollten, doch die schlichte Wahrheit war, dass es außer Gabriel niemanden interessierte, ob Menschen durch ihren Besuch zu Schaden kamen.

Flüche und Beleidigungen flogen durch die Luft, als Michael und Raphael Luzifers Verwirrung ausnutzten und ihn attackierten. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden und der Kampf war vorbei. Gabriel streckte seine Gnade aus, suchte nach seinen Brüdern. Lediglich Michael und Raphael erwiderten seinen Kontakt. Dort, wo Luzifer sein sollte, glühte eine rote Energiekugel. Wut stieg in ihm auf.

„Hallo, Bruder“, brach Raphael als erster das Schweigen. Gabriel konnte den Hohn in Raphaels Worten spüren. Bruder, ja klar. „Wir danken dir, dass du uns schlussendlich doch noch unterstützt hast. Ohne dich hätten wir den Morgenstern nicht so einfach in den Käfig sperren können. In Vaters Namen sind wir dir zu Dank verpflichtet. Du bist im Himmel wieder willkommen.“

Gabriel fühlte sich taub. Der immense Verrat seiner Brüder, die ihn nur benutzt hatten… Für sie war er nur ein Werkzeug, nutzlos, wenn es nicht in Gebrauch war. Die bittere Erkenntnis, dass er ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig war, löschte alle Gefühle aus. Sie waren schlecht und mussten bestraft werden. Sie sollten ihre Lektion lernen. Man benutzte andere Personen nicht.

Gabriel ließ seine Gnade unauffällig auffächern, bis sie sowohl Raphael als auch Michael umhüllte. „Ich denke, ich verzichte, Raphael.“ Mit kleinen Energiestößen manipulierte er kaum sichtbar die Realität, schuf ein eigenes kleines Taschenuniversum für seine Brüder. Natürlich waren sie stärker als er, keine seiner Illusionen würde ihren Sinnen lange standhalten – also durften sie nicht wissen, dass sie in einer Illusion steckten, bis sie vollständig war. „Was habt ihr mit Luzifer gemacht?“

Michael hatte den Anstand, schuldbewusst auf die rote Kugel zu sehen, während Raphael einfach nur selbstzufrieden wirkte. Gabriel beschloss, dem Heiler ein besonderes Abschiedsgeschenk zu hinterlassen. „Es ist ein Käfig, geschaffen aus der Gnade von allen Engeln im Himmel. Luzifer ist in ihm gebunden und keine Gefahr mehr. Wir haben gewonnen, Gabriel“, erklärte Michael ihm. „Vater war sehr zufrieden.“

„Mit Sicherheit war er das“, murmelte Gabriel nahezu lautlos und schloss vorsichtig das Taschenuniversum. Nichts hatte sich spürbar verändert, doch für die nächsten Jahre hatten die Menschen – und Engel – ihre Ruhe vor den beiden Erzengeln. Sollten sie doch versuchen, ihren Weg aus seinen verschlungenen Illusionen zu finden, ohne etwas lockerer zu werden.

„Nun denn, Jungs. Mir reicht‘s. Raphael – du bist ein Feigling. Wenn ich dich in ein paar Jahren wieder sehe, ist es noch zu früh. Michael – ich verachte dich. Hauptsache, Daddys Anweisungen folgen. Habt ihr auch nur einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was ihr unseren Geschwistern mit euren Kämpfen angetan habt? Was ihr mir angetan habt? Wir alle werden eine Pause von euch sehr genießen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und benehmt euch.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte Gabriel sich schwungvoll um und verließ mit einem Fingerschnippen das Taschenuniversum, welches sich hinter ihm nahtlos schloss. Für die nächsten Jahre konnten die beiden Erzengel sich mit den Wundern und Freuden der menschlichen Zivilisation beschäftigen – seine Zeit auf der Erde hatte ihm genug Inspiration für eine lebendige und überzeugende Illusion gegeben. Er war sich sicher, dass insbesondere Raphael es genießen würde, als Mensch unter Menschen zu leben. Noch dazu als Kind.

Blieb nur noch die Frage, was er mit dem Käfig und Luzifer machen sollte. Er verschränkte die Arme und starrte grübelnd auf die rote Kugel.

Stunden später wurde er von einem Dutzend Dämonen mit gezückten Engelsschwertern aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Gabriel lachte humorlos auf. „Lasst mich raten. Luzi hat euch das ewige Dämonenparadies versprochen, wenn ihr mich beseitigt.“

Ein älterer Mann, das Gesicht von einer besonders widerwärtigen Dämonenfratze verzerrt, trat unbehaglich einen Schritt aus dem Kreis der Dämonen hervor und bestätigte seine Vermutung. Luzifer hatte versucht ihn einzulullen und seine Dämonen mit Engelsschwertern ausgestattet. Natürlich konnten sie ihn nicht töten, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Luzifer sie als Ablenkung für Gabriel und Raphael geplant, um sich in Ruhe um Michael kümmern zu können. Gabriel seufzte, schloss die Augen und drückte Mittelfinger und Daumen gegen seine Nasenwurzel. Erzengel litten nicht unter Kopfschmerzen, aber die brennende Gewissheit, dass jeder seiner Brüder ihn verraten hatte, fühlte sich ähnlich genug an.

Die Dämonen werteten seine vermeintliche Schwäche als Zeichen zum Angriff. Mit einem entnervten „Oh bitte“ schnippte Gabriel mit den Fingern und ließ seine Gnade durch sie brennen. Zurück blieben nur die verbrannten Hüllen und der Geruch nach Schwefel.

„Was nur mache ich mit euch?“, fragte er sich laut und lief einen weiten Kreis um die schwelenden Körper, sammelte nebenbei die Engelsklingen ein. Er hoffte, dass die ursprünglichen Besitzer schnell gestorben waren. In Gedanken sprach er aus Gewohnheit ein schnelles Gebet für seine gefallenen Geschwister und bat seinen Vater, ihnen Frieden zu geben. Er glaubte nicht, dass Gott sich noch für die Engel interessierte.

Nachdem er seine Runde beendet hatte, stand er erneut vor der roten Kugel. Er konnte keine Lücke in dem dichten Geflecht aus Gnade spüren. Luzifer konnte diesen Käfig nicht aus eigener Kraft verlassen, nicht solange Michaels Einfluss so deutlich spürbar blieb. Vorsichtig legte er die Engelsklingen eine nach der anderen auf dem Käfig ab und sah zu, wie sie in das dichte Energienetz absorbiert wurden. So war der Tod seiner Geschwister wenigstens nicht vollkommen umsonst. Zum Schluss gab er der Kugel noch einen sanften Schubs in den mehrdimensionalen Raum. Sie konnte nicht hier bleiben, wo jederzeit Menschen über sie stolpern konnten. Er verschloss den Übergang zur Kugel mit einem komplizierten Geflecht aus Bannen und Sigillen. Es brauchte schon die Kraft der Apokalyptischen Reiter, um diese Tür jemals wieder zu öffnen.

Luzifers rote Kugel verblasste, als sich der Käfig mit dem Erzengel in eine eigene Dimension zurückzog. Gabriel sah, dass die Realität der Erde nun wieder ungestört war. Die Menschen würden diesen Ort eine Weile meiden und in paar Jahren erinnerte nichts mehr an die Erzengel.

Gabriel blieb mit Luzifers Hülle zurück. Mit einem Blick sah er, dass ihr Geist irreparabel zerrüttet war, dass nichts von dem, was sie als Mensch ausmachte, überlebt hatte. Er berührte sie sanft mit der Hand an der Stirn und ließ seine Gnade in sie brennen. Ihre Seele hatte sich ihren Platz im Himmel mehr als verdient.

Mit kalter Effizienz faltete er seine Gnade in sich, stellte damit sicher, dass er vor allen verbliebenen Engeln verborgen war. Um seine älteren Brüder würde er sich kümmern, wenn es soweit war. Hier gab es nichts mehr für ihn zu tun.

„Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden, Vater“, murmelte er und hob ab. Natürlich erhielt er nie eine Antwort.

Gerüchteweise gab es im ewigen Eis des Nordens andere Götter, welche ihre Kraft aus Blutopfern und Ehre zogen. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Alles war besser als die Aussicht, in einen kalten, effizienten Himmel zurückzukehren. Von ihrem Vater verlassen und als einzige Gesellschaft ein Haufen führungsloser Engel, bis Michael und Raphael wieder auftauchten. Nein, danke.

All die Jahrhunderte suchte kein Engel nach ihm. Etwaige Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Erzengel Gabriel und dem Pagangott Loki waren rein zufällig und wurden heftig abgelehnt. Er hatte ein neues Leben und das war gut.

~~~

Er fühlt sich leer. Kalt. Einsam. Der Trickster hat sich zurückgezogen. Die leeren Schokoladenpapiere beulen seine Taschen aus.

Die Wut ist verflogen, lässt ihn erschöpft zurück. Gabriel krallt die Finger in die Haare, versucht, zu sich selbst zurück zu finden.

Er muss zu Castiel zurück.

Er hat bereits zu viele Brüder verloren. Er kann nicht ausgerechnet auch noch jenen einen im Stich lassen, den er retten kann. Was auch immer Castiel getan hat, es spielt keine Rolle. Raphael ist tot. Luzifer und Michael sind im Käfig, und er betet zu seinem Vater, dass sie dort bleiben werden. Es ist das Beste für alle. Es ist an der Zeit, die kindische Hoffnung auf Versöhnung fallen zu lassen und endlich erwachsen zu werden.

Gabriel atmet tief ein, fährt mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Einatmen, ausatmen. Nicht wieder die Kontrolle verlieren. Keine weiteren Erinnerungen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, und er muss sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren. Er wird nicht mehr davonlaufen.

Er sieht sich um. Um ihn herum liegen verwehte Aschehaufen, Schattenspuren von Monstern, die er in Rage getötet hat, ohne sie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Er spürt weitere Monster näher kommen, Rache suchend, seine Schwäche fühlend.

Er streckt seine Sinne weiter aus, sucht nach funkelnder Gnade. Er findet nichts. Er weiß nicht, wie weit er geflogen ist. Er ist schnell; er ist der Bote Gottes gewesen und als solcher per Berufsbedingung bevorteilt, trotz seiner geschädigten Flügel. Er weiß auch nicht, wie lange er geflogen ist. Zeit ist eine seltsame Angelegenheit im Fegefeuer.

Er hofft, dass Castiel einfach nur außerhalb seiner Reichweite ist.  
Er hofft, dass er nicht einen weiteren Bruder durch seine kopflose Flucht zum Tode verurteilt hat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung: Winzigstkleiner Spoiler für Staffel 10. Erkennt man wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wenn man die Staffel nicht gesehen hat, aber sicher ist sicher.

Kapitel 7

~~  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Linkin Park - Crawling  
~~

Schließlich verdankt Gabriel es der Stille, dass er Castiel findet. Von einem Moment zum nächsten sind die normalen Geräusche des Fegefeuers verschwunden, von drückender Lautlosigkeit verdrängt. Castiels Gnade ist kaum spürbar, im allgemeinen Rauschen des Fegefeuers wäre sie untergegangen. Hier wirkt sie wie ein Scheinwerfer.  
Im ersten Moment ist Gabriel einfach nur erleichtert, dass er seinen Bruder gefunden hat.  
Im zweiten Moment schlägt die Panik zu.

Nur zu gut erinnert er sich an die Begegnung des Tricksters mit dem Gänseblümchenmonster. Ein Nachtmahr. Es muss ein Nachtmahr gewesen sein, außergewöhnlich stark, mächtiger als alle, die ihm bisher begegnet waren. Die Stille ist ungewöhnlich, sie muss ein Verteidigungsmechanismus sein, der die Kräfte des Nachtmahrs verstärkt. Kein Wunder, dass der Trickster das Monster nicht erkannt hat. Er muss die Situation logisch betrachten, abstrahieren, eine Taktik finden. Nicht in Gefühlen verlieren.

Ohne einen bewussten Gedanken findet er die Schokolade in seiner Tasche und isst sie. Der Geschmack ist so vertraut. Sicher.

Er landet am Rand der Stille. Er ist angespannt, zieht unbewusst seine Engelsklinge. Er kann das nicht. Er kann sich nicht noch einmal einem Monster stellen, das die tiefsten Ängste seines Opfers ans Tageslicht zerrt und sie bis ins kleinste Detail seziert. Er kann nicht noch einmal Luzifer entgegen treten und wissen, dass sie keine Brüder mehr sind. Er weiß nicht einmal, wie der Nachtmahr aussieht, ob er schwarzer Rauch wie seine Artgenossen oder etwas Anderes ist. Es wäre Selbstmord, weiter zu gehen.

Seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, seine Hand um den Griff der Engelsklinge schweißnass. Er kennt diese Empfindungen. Ihretwegen wird er nie wieder Schaumbäder und Kakao genießen können. Sein Körper ist angespannt, die Flügel sind unruhig und bereit zur Flucht. Ein neuer Gedanke kommt ihm. Anders als der Trickster kann er jederzeit fliehen – in der Tat tut die Stille seinen Flügeln gut, die Störungen durch die Leviathane glätten sich langsam.

Dennoch... Die Stille ist erdrückend, als eine neue Welle der Angst heranrollt. Ein tonnenschweres Gewicht scheint seinen Brustkorb zusammen zu drücken, egal, wie schnell er atmet, es fehlt an Luft. Seine Gedanken verschwimmen, als die Erinnerungen an seine erste Begegnung mit dem Monster übermächtig werden.

Ein lauter Schrei durchbricht die Stille. Pure Verzweiflung. Es ist nicht seine Stimme. Nicht er ist es, der diese fast tierischen Laute von sich gibt, die von allumfassendem Schmerz sprechen.

Castiel.

Mehr Schokolade taucht in seiner Tasche auf. Gabriel hat sie nicht bewusst beschworen – es ist fast, als wäre sie ein Zeichen des Tricksters, ein Angebot der Hilfe. Er isst sie. Er hat den Nachtmahr bereits einmal besiegt und er wird es wieder tun. Um Castiels willen.

Gabriel atmet noch einmal tief durch und folgt den furchtbaren Geräuschen. Er findet Castiel bei einer kleinen Baumgruppe auf einer Lichtung. Schwarze Blätter verrotten auf dem Boden, bilden eine weiche Schicht. Die Nebel des Fegefeuers wabern über die Felsen, die die kleine Lichtung begrenzen. Er lehnt an einem jungen Baum, einen Arm auf den Bauch gepresst, halb zusammengekrümmt. Schwarze Linien ziehen sich von seinem Hals über sein Gesicht und seinen Körper.

Gabriel bleibt stehen, runzelt die Stirn. Das ist nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Etwas scheint in Castiel zu leben, versucht sich durch seine Bauchdecke nach außen zu drücken. Sein weißes Shirt spannt sich und steht kurz vor dem Reißen. Der schmutzige Trenchcoat legt sich wie eine Manifestation seiner Flügel um Castiel.

„Nein, bitte nicht“, hört er Castiel entsetzt wimmern. Der Engel krümmt sich weiter zusammen, presst nun beide Arme gegen die Auswölbungen. „Nicht noch einmal, bitte... bitte nicht.“

Castiel sinkt auf die Knie. Die schwarzen Linien in seinem Gesicht breiten sich aus. „Dean... Sam...“ Vor ihm tauchen die Winchesters auf. Gabriel dämmert es langsam, wie das Monster arbeitet. Erst mit tiefer Angst lähmen, dann mit Halluzinationen ablenken, anschließend fressen. Beim letzten Teil ist er sich nicht sicher, aber es ist das Fegefeuer, also gibt es berechtigten Anlass zu der Vermutung. Er versucht den Nachtmahr zu finden, breitet seine Sinne aus. Nicht auf Castiel konzentrieren, nicht ebenfalls in dem Entsetzen gefangen werden.

Ein heiseres Schluchzen reißt ihn aus seiner Konzentration. Er sieht zu Castiel. „Oh nein“, murmelt er und ist mit einem Gedanken bei seinem Bruder. Dean und Sam liegen zerfleischt vor Castiel am Boden, Deans Hand ist flehentlich in Castiels Richtung ausgestreckt. Castiels Hände und Gesicht sind blutverschmiert.

Er hat das getan.

Castiels Blick ist der eines Wahnsinnigen... der eines seit Ewigkeiten gefangenen Leviathans, der plötzliche Freiheit genießt. Castiel öffnet den Mund, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sieht Gabriel die Fänge eines Leviathans.  
Er sieht Castiels Gnade aufleuchten, bevor sie von der fremden Dunkelheit der Leviathane verschluckt wird.

Die Engelsklinge in Gabriels Hand zittert. Wie nur soll er das Monster dieses Mal besiegen, wenn es in Castiel ist? Er kann seinen Bruder nicht einfach in ein Gänseblümchen verwandeln und zertreten!

„Oh halloooo, wen haben wir denn da?“, spricht das Monster ihn spöttisch an. Das breite Grinsen dreht Gabriel die Eingeweide um. Es ist einfach so falsch. „Wenn das mal nicht unser Lieblingstrickster Loki ist. Wie wär's, bereit für ein Spiel?“

Gabriel kann kaum atmen. Es ist das gleiche Monster. Der Trickster hat es damals nicht getötet. Seine Gnade tastet nach Castiel, sucht nach Spuren des Engels. Er findet nichts. Sein Bruder ist fort. Die Stille dröhnt in Gabriels Kopf. Er kann es nicht besiegen.

Das Monster kommt näher, die Bewegungen abgehackt und ruckartig, als müsse es sich erst noch an den Körper gewöhnen. „Das ist jetzt unser Körper. Wir geben dir ein wenig Vorsprung und dann jagen wir dich, hm, was sagst du dazu? Du hast so viele meiner Kinder getötet, es ist an der Zeit, den Spieß umzudrehen. Lauf, kleiner Trickster, lauf.“ Das Monster kichert und bleibt direkt vor Gabriel stehen. „Wir brauchen dich nicht mehr, jetzt wo wir einen richtigen Engel haben. Was denn? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“

Gabriel erstarrt.

~~~

Der Trickster folgte dem kaum sichtbaren Pfad durch das dichte Unterholz des Fegefeuers. Moosbewachsene Wurzeln kreuzten seinen Weg, brachten ihn immer wieder aus dem Rhythmus. Das Moos war rutschig, und mehr als einmal konnte er sich erst im letzten Moment abfangen. Seine Verfolger glitten in dunklen Schwaden über den Boden, unbehindert von Wurzeln und Erdlöchern. Nachtmahre, gefürchtete Monster der Dunkelheit, die die tiefsten Erinnerungen und Ängste ihrer Opfer ans Licht zerrten. Er hatte keine Angst vor den beiden Nachtmahren - er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt in der Lage war, Angst zu empfinden -, doch er kämpfte lieber im Freien.

Alles in allem machte es einfach keinen Spaß, Monster zu besiegen, wenn niemand es sehen konnte.

Er konnte sie hinter sich zischen hören und verlangsamte seine Schritte zu einem entspannten Lauf. Vor ihm hellte der allgegenwärtige Nebel des Fegefeuers auf, zeigte eine Öffnung im ewigen Wald an.

Wie vermutet stand er kurz darauf auf einer Lichtung, der karge Boden von vereinzelten standhaften Gräsern bedeckt. Grinsend blieb der Trickster stehen und wandte sich um.

Er war noch nicht einmal außer Atem.

Die schwarzen Nebelgestalten der Nachtmahre wallten auf die Lichtung. Sein Kopf war für sie versperrt, gab ihnen keine furchteinflößende Form vor. Der Trickster war mächtiger als sie und doch verfolgten sie ihn. Dumme kleine Monster.

"Hallo, ihr Hübschen", spottete der Trickster, schnippste mit den Fingern und erschuf sich einen Lutscher. Endlich hatte er sie da, wo er sie haben wollte. "Habt ihr euch verlaufen?"

Die Schattenformen glitten über die Lichtung. Der Trickster lächelte, wartete. Er hatte alle Zeit des Fegefeuers. Genüsslich verzehrte er den Lutscher, behielt dabei immer seine Gegner im Blick.

Schließlich verdichtete sich der schwarze Nebel der Nachtmahre zu zwei vage menschlichen Gestalten. Noch immer hatten sie keinen Angriffspunkt bei ihm gefunden. Der Trickster ließ die Tüte verschwinden und beschwor seine Lieblingswaffe herbei - der angespitzte Oberschenkelknochen eines Zentauren, verziert mit alten nordischen Runen. Der Trickster hatte viel Zeit und Geduld in diese Waffe investiert, bisher hatte sie ihm sehr gute Dienste erwiesen.

Die Nachtmahre beobachteten ihn. Worauf sie wohl warteten? Der Trickster war es gewohnt, dass die Monster des Fegefeuers ohne Zögern auf ihn losstürmten, wie von selbst in seine Klinge rannten. Ungeduldig hielt er den Knochen höher, bereit, sich zu verteidigen.

Für einen winzigen Moment sah er statt des Knochens eine silberne, dreieckig geschliffene Klinge in seiner Hand, gefolgt von stechenden Kopfschmerzen. Erschrocken keuchend ließ er die Klinge... den Knochen fallen.

Es war ein Knochen.

Er erinnerte sich genau, wie er ihn fand, sorgfältig reinigte, mit Runen des Angriffs und der Verteidigung belegte. Die Silberklinge gehörte dem Gänseblümchenmonster und den Nicht-Erinnerungen. Der Trickster blinzelte, klammerte sich an der Realität fest.

Er hatte keine Angst.  
Die Nicht-Erinnerungen hatten keine Macht über ihn.

"Unser Meister hatte recht", hörte er die Nachtmahre flüstern. "Es ist ein Engel. Wir können endlich hier raus."

"Er ist... anders. Er ist mehr Monster als Engel. Er hat nicht mal mehr Flügel."

"Es wird genügen... Und wenn nicht wird der Meister ihn beseitigen."

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker. Nicht an Engel denken, nicht den Worten lauschen. Nur handeln und leben. Die Finger des Tricksters schlossen sich um den Knochen, spürten die glatte, warme Oberfläche. Kein kaltes Metall, kein silbernes Blitzen. Mit einem Gedanken überzog er den Knochen mit einer Schicht Salz.

Einen Moment später war der Trickster bei den Nachtmahren, trieb den Knochen durch den manifestierten Körper des linken. Er hielt ihn fest, ließ seine Form ins Fegefeuer zurückkehren, bis nur noch ein Haufen Asche übrig war.

"Du kannst dem Meister nicht entkommen. Er weiß von dem Weg in den Himmel und wo er dich finden kann, du wirst..."

"Ach, halt doch die Klappe", knurrte der Trickster und erstach auch den zweiten Nachmahr. Engel, Himmel... Nicht seine Welt. Er war der Trickster, er gehörte ins Fegefeuer und dort würde er auch bleiben. Nur nicht über Silberklingen oder Gänseblümchen nachdenken.

~~~

Gabriel ist wie gelähmt, sein Blick gefangen von den Augen des Monsters. Es streicht sanft über seine Wange, erzeugt die Illusion einer falschen Intimität, die Gabriels Eingeweide verdreht. Die Finger wandern hinab zu seinem Hals und mit einem ruckartigen Griff packt es ihn an der Kehle, drückt ihm die Luft ab. Als Erzengel muss er nicht atmen, doch er kann nicht gegen den Überlebensinstinkt seiner Hülle ankämpfen. Nicht solange all seine Sinne von purer Angst geflutet sind und das Monster seinen Bruder besetzt. Er bekommt nicht genug Luft.

Das Monster greift nach seiner Engelsklinge und windet sie aus seiner Hand. Ziellos schlägt er mit der Faust nach dem besessenen Castiel, versucht die herankriechende Schwärze zurück zu drängen. Ein glühender Schmerz in seinem Arm lässt ihn aufkeuchen, aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er kurz goldene Gnade aufleuchten. Das Monster hat ihn mit seiner eigenen Klinge verletzt.

Ein weiterer Schnitt über seine Brust, bevor der Arm vollständig verheilt ist. Der Nachtmahr spielt mit ihm. Gabriel hebt die Hand, will seine Gnade brennen lassen. Sein Bruder würde es verstehen. Das Monster kichert erneut und blockiert seinen Arm mit der Engelsklinge, schneidet tief in das Fleisch seiner Hülle. Goldene Gnade leuchtet, lässt das falsche Gesicht des Monsters fast freundlich wirken. „Aber nicht doch, kleiner Trickster. Du kannst mich nicht töten.“ Gabriel schließt die Augen und gibt der Angst nach. Ihm ist schlecht.

„Aber ich kann es.“

Erschrocken reißt Gabriel die Augen auf, sieht den Arm seines Bruders um das Monster geschlungen, mit dem anderen bohrt Castiel seine Engelsklinge tief in den Körper des Monsters. Monster-Castiel lässt ihn endlich los und Gabriel geht keuchend zu Boden, die Hand an die schmerzende Kehle gepresst.

„Wie geht es dir, Bruder?“, fragt Castiel ihn mit angespannter Stimme, während er seine Engelsklinge durch das Monster zieht und sicherheitshalber seine Gnade brennen lässt. Schwarzer Rauch steigt auf. Gabriel versucht seine Gnade in den Rauch brennen zu lassen, erinnert sich an seine erste Begegnung mit dem Nachtmahr. Seine Gnade findet nichts. Die Angst in Gabriels Bauch formt sich zu einem harten Klumpen. Er will schreien. Der Nachtmahr ist ihm wieder entkommen. Und jetzt wird er Castiel verfolgen.

Die Stille hebt sich. Nie hätte Gabriel gedacht, dass er das allgemeine Rauschen des Fegefeuers einmal begrüßen würde. Dankbarkeit löst die Angst in ihm auf – er weiß, ohne Castiel wäre er jetzt tot, ermordet von der eigenen Klinge, weil er dem Bann des Monsters erlegen ist.

Er ist in Schweiß gebadet, sein Herz rast viel zu schnell. Unwillkürlich krümmt er sich zusammen, während er den Bann des Monsters abzuschütteln versucht. Er hat den Nachtmahr unterschätzt. Es hat ihm nur eine Illusion gezeigt, nichts davon ist real gewesen. Castiel geht es gut, es sind keine Leviathane in der Nähe. Alles ist gut.

„Gabriel?“

Er schreckt auf. Castiel kniet vor ihm, helle Spuren in seinem Gesicht, wo die Tränen den Schmutz des Fegefeuers verwischt haben. Gabriel atmet tief ein. Sein Bruder sieht so furchtbar aus wie er sich fühlt. Emotional ausgelaugt, erschöpft.

„Was war das?“, fragt Castiel, klammert sich an Gabriel in der Suche nach Führung.

„Ein Nachtmahr. Ein ungewöhnlich starker, anders als die, die wir kennen. Er ist kein Formwandler, er schafft Illusionen, er spielt mit der Angst… Ich bin ihm schon einmal begegnet“, erwidert Gabriel, zieht sich in die vertraute Rolle des Strategen und Kriegers zurück. „Es war alles nur eine Illusion.“

Castiel nickt. „Der Alpha-Nachtmahr. Der Erste von ihnen… Alphas sind stärker, intelligenter… Gabriel, wir müssen ihm aus dem Weg gehen, er darf uns nicht noch einmal finden, die Leviathane…“ Castiel bricht ab und starrt ihn aus großen Augen an. Seine Gnade presst gegen Gabriel, sucht Halt.

„Es tut mir leid, Castiel“, murmelt Gabriel und hüllt seinen Bruder in seine Gnade ein. „Es tut mir so furchtbar leid. Die Leviathane... Was nur hast du getan?“

Castiel antwortet lange nicht. Schließlich wischt er sich die Spuren seiner Verzweiflung aus dem Gesicht und atmet tief durch. Seine Gnade ist ruhiger. „Es geht mir gut“, sagt er, und Gabriel weiß genauso gut wie er, dass es eine glatte Lüge ist. „Er hat dich in meine Illusion gezogen, nachdem er mich daraus verloren hatte.“

„Wie konntest du...“

„Aus der Illusion entkommen?“

Gabriel nickt. Seine Gnade streicht über Castiels, versichert ihm seinen Schutz. Er wird ihn nicht erneut allein lassen, egal, was geschieht.

Castiel hilft ihm auf. „Dean war nicht real. Also war nichts davon real.“ Castiel sieht sich um. „Hier ist es nicht sicher.“

Gabriels Flügel synchronisieren sich mit Castiels und gemeinsam fliegen sie, bis sie den Fluss erreichen. Kein Bad, nie wieder, aber es ist dennoch angenehm, sich die Spuren ihres letzten Kampfes aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Es gibt Momente, in denen die Säuberung mit Hilfe von Gnade einfach nicht befriedigend ist.

Castiel sieht ihn ernsthaft an. „Wir müssen reden.“

Gabriel weiß, was folgen wird. Er ist sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich hören will. Doch der Nachtmahr ist jetzt hinter Castiel her, und das wird er nicht zulassen. Sein Unwohlsein beim Gedanken an das Erlebte wird ihn nicht davon abhalten, Castiel zu beschützen. Für eine Strategie brauchen sie Informationen.

Er nimmt Castiel an der Hand, gleitet mit zwei schnellen Flügelschlägen auf den Baum und positioniert sie beide in einer breiten Astgabel. Genug Schutz für den Moment. Nachtmahre können nicht klettern. In der Jackentasche findet er erneut Schokolade.

„Warum hast du nicht gekämpft? Was ist los mit dir, Gabriel?“, fragt Castiel und sieht ihn forschend an. Seine Stimme klingt ruhig, doch Gabriel kann den inneren Aufruhr seines Bruders in seiner Gnade spüren. Sie ist bemüht ruhig und reserviert, berührt Gabriels Gnade nur leicht.

Er atmet tief ein, versucht seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Der Trickster in ihm ist unruhig, er traut dem Frieden nicht. Castiel verdient die Wahrheit. Wenn sie beide das hier überleben wollen, muss er seine größte Schwäche preisgeben.

„Es sind die Erinnerungen. Ich habe sie so lange unterdrückt, dass ich einige von ihnen vergessen habe. Dann sind da noch die Erinnerungen des Tricksters, und es passt alles nicht zusammen. Und jetzt… Ich habe sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“ Sein Blick ist auf ein Blatt am Ast über ihnen fixiert. Er kann Castiel nicht in die Augen sehen. Kann nicht die Ablehnung seiner Gnade spüren, die ohne Zweifel auf ihn wartet. „Es ist der Trickster. Ich war so lange er, ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich aufhöre und Loki beginnt.“

Angewidert sieht er die Schokolade in seiner Hand an und schleudert sie fort. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landet sie auf dem Waldboden, und das rote Papier der Hülle scheint ihn zu verhöhnen.

„Ich bin ein Monster, Castiel.“

Gabriel zieht seine Gnade in sich selbst zurück, unterbricht den Kontakt zu Castiel, bevor er es tun kann. Es ist keine Ablehnung, wenn er zuerst geht, redet er sich ein. Die Nachtmahre haben recht gehabt, als der Trickster ihnen entgegengetreten ist. Sie haben es bereits damals erkannt. Der Alpha hat ihm bewiesen, dass er kein Engel ist.

Castiel erwidert nichts auf sein Geständnis. Es gibt nichts zu sagen. Es ist besser, wenn sich ihre Wege hier trennen, bevor Castiel wegen seiner Schwäche verletzt wird. Er hat jahrelang allein im Fegefeuer überlebt, er wird es weiterhin schaffen. Er breitet seine Flügel aus.

Castiels Gnade schlägt gegen seine Schwingen, unterbricht gnadenlos die Resonanz. Gabriel zuckt zusammen, klammert sich am Ast fest, um nicht aufgrund des abrupten Schwunges den Halt zu verlieren. Überrascht starrt er Castiel an.

„Wag es nicht, jetzt wegzulaufen, Gabriel. Du bist kein Monster. Ich kann deine Gnade spüren und ich sehe deine Flügel. Du hast dich verändert, doch wenn ich eines von den Menschen gelernt habe, dann, dass Veränderung gut ist. Ich gebe dich nicht auf", sagt Castiel mit ernster Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zulässt. "Und du solltest es auch nicht tun."

Seine Gnade liegt schwer auf seinen Flügeln, wallt aufgebracht um die vier Schwingungen. Castiels Flügel sind hoch erhoben, in starker Resonanz. Ein Zeichen der Dominanz und des Anführers. Gabriel ist angemessen beeindruckt.

Schließlich seufzt er und entspannt seine Flügel. Sofort fällt Castiel in sich zusammen, weiterhin angespannt und unruhig. Gabriel glaubt Castiel nicht; er kann die Leviathane in seinen Schwingen spüren und den Trickster in seinem Kopf rumoren. Doch er kann seinen Bruder nicht enttäuschen. Nicht jetzt.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragt er schließlich. "Was hat der Nachtmahr dir gezeigt?"

Castiel sieht ihn prüfend an, seine Ablenkung klar missbilligend. Am Ende seufzt er nur lautlos.

"Ich konnte sie wieder in meinem Kopf hören, jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. Sie verhöhnten mich, sagten mir, dass das letzte Jahr nur eine Illusion in meinem Kopf war. Sie flüsterten von unendlicher Macht, und dass wir zu Großem bestimmt sind“, sagt Castiel schließlich.

„Die Leviathane?“, fragt Gabriel nach, obwohl er die Antwort schon kennt. Wen sollte Castiel sonst meinen?

„Die Leviathane“, bestätigt Castiel und wirbelt seine Engelsklinge zwischen den Fingern umher. Gabriels Blick fokussiert sich auf das blitzende Silber, als er das vertraute und beruhigende Gefühl seiner eigenen Klinge griffbereit an seinem Arm spürt. „Ich habe zweiundsechzig unserer Geschwister getötet, weil ich ihrem Einfluss nicht widerstehen konnte. Ich habe jeden einzelnen von ihnen wieder vor mir gesehen. Ich habe die Form ihrer verbrannten Flügel im Boden gesehen. Von jedem verdammten einzelnen von ihnen.“

Castiel rammt die Engelsklinge in die glatte Rinde des Baumes. Seine Flügel zucken aufgebracht, bewegen sich so schnell zwischen den einzelnen Frequenzen, dass sie regelrecht verschwimmen. Seine Finger spannen sich so fest um den Griff seiner Klinge, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Gabriel ist sich sicher, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um nach den Namen seiner gefallenen Brüder und Schwestern zu fragen. Später.

Castiel atmet tief ein, entspannt bewusst seine Hand. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Die Engelsklinge bleibt im Holz stecken.

„Als Dean vor mir lag, wusste ich, es ist nicht real. In dem Moment, als ich aus der Illusion ausbrach, übernahm der Nachtmahr meine Rolle und zog dich in seine Illusion. Ich habe dich schon besser kämpfen sehen, Bruder“, fährt Castiel fort und sieht Gabriel mit unschuldiger Miene an. Gabriel unterdrückt mit Mühe ein unwilliges Schnauben. Die Spitze hat er verdient.

„Wieso eigentlich Dean?“, fragt er stattdessen und hofft, dass Castiel die Ablenkung annimmt.

„Dean und ich teilen ein besonderes Band und ich kann ihn jederzeit spüren“, teilt Castiel ihm ohne eine Gemütsregung mit. „Ich dachte, dass ich ihn nach seiner Rückkehr zur Erde nicht mehr spüren würde, aber ich irrte mich. Als der Nachtmahr ihn mir tot präsentierte… Nichts hatte sich geändert. Es war noch immer da, also lebt Dean. Ich wüsste es, wenn er… du weißt schon.“

Tot wäre, ergänzt Gabriel in Gedanken.

„Es muss kein formales Gebet sein, ich kann auch ein… Bedürfnis empfangen. Und die Illusion hatte nichts davon. Den Rest weißt du.“ Mit einem Ruck zieht Castiel die Engelsklinge aus dem Holz und lässt sie verschwinden. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass das Thema damit für ihn beendet ist. Gabriel bohrt nicht nach, die blutigen Details von Castiels Besessenheit durch die Leviathane kann er sich ausmalen.

Das Bedürfnis allerdings… Gabriel hat noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Engel etwas anderes als Gedanken und Gebete von den Menschen wahrnehmen kann, aber andererseits ist Castiel genauso wenig ein typischer Engel wie er selbst. Er notiert sich mental, Castiel später zu fragen, ob er Dean in einer bestimmten Richtung spüren kann. Vielleicht können sie so die Barriere zum Himmel finden und endlich entkommen – ohne die Leviathane.

Castiel presst die Lippen zusammen, starrt auf den Ast. Seine Flügel schwingen voll unterdrückter Aggression. Da ist offensichtlich noch viel mehr, was er los werden muss. „Sprich weiter, Castiel“, fordert er ihn ruhig auf und wartet. Sie sind beide nicht kampftauglich, zu aufgebracht, zu viele unterdrückte Emotionen.

„Ich habe Balthazar getötet“, beginnt Castiel und fixiert den Boden. „Ich habe meinen besten Freund hinterrücks erstochen wie ein beliebiges Monster.“

Gabriel schweigt, legt seinem Bruder eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter. Diesen Schmerz kann er nachvollziehen. Auch er hat seinen besten Freund verloren. Zuerst an Arroganz und Selbstherrlichkeit, dann an den Käfig.

„Ich habe mit einem Kreuzungsdämon paktiert und alles, was ich erreichte, war die Befreiung der Leviathane und nahezu das Ende der Welt“, fährt Castiel fort.

„Mal wieder.“

Castiel seufzt. „Mal wieder. Ich habe Sam dem Wahnsinn überlassen, damit er mich in meinem Größenwahn nicht aufhält. Die Seelen... Sie füllten mich mit unendlicher Macht, ich sah auf die Menschen und dachte nur daran, wie bedeutungslos sie waren. Als die Leviathane zu mir sprachen... Es war schrecklich, Gabriel.“

Sie reden lange, immer wieder muss Gabriel nachfragen, fordert Erklärungen über die Geschehnisse der letzten drei Jahre. Castiel antwortet mit brutaler Ehrlichkeit, lässt kein Detail aus. Der Apokalypse folgt der Krieg gegen Raphael, Castiels Versuch, Vaters Platz einzunehmen, der Wahnsinn, die Leviathane und schließlich das Fegefeuer. Gabriel wird klar, warum Castiel ihm den Trickster so einfach verzeihen kann. Sie sind beide so weit vom Ideal eines Engels entfernt, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie im Himmel überhaupt willkommen wären. Sie beide sind den Menschen zu nahe gekommen und zahlen nun den Preis dafür.

Es ist fast zuviel für die schmalen Schultern eines einzigen Engels. Himmel, es wäre zuviel für die Schultern eines Erzengels. Gabriel kennt den hoffnungslosen Klang in Castiels Stimme und es bricht ihm das Herz. So viele Fehler, und doch hat er immer nur das Richtige tun wollen.

„Ich kann nicht in den Himmel zurückkehren, Gabriel“, endet Castiel mit leiser Stimme. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, scheint Gabriels Anblick nicht ertragen zu können. „Ich kann nicht in die Augen meiner Geschwister blicken und sehen, wie viele von ihnen fehlen, wie viele ich ermordet habe in meiner Selbstgerechtigkeit. Ich habe das Fegefeuer verdient.“

„Whoa, stop, Castiel, nein. Niemand verdient das Fegefeuer, abgesehen von den Leviathanen“, unterbricht Gabriel ihn aufgebracht. „Du hast für deine Fehler bezahlt, du hast mehr als genug gelitten. Vater hat dich so oft zurückgebracht, er hat dir jedes Mal vergeben.“

„Nicht dieses Mal“, widerspricht Castiel mindestens ebenso ungehalten. „Die Leviathane… Niemand wird mir das jemals verzeihen. Am allerwenigsten ich.“

Gabriel sieht seinen Bruder ernst an, kein Hauch von Humor mehr spürbar. Das hier ist wichtig.

„Ich verzeihe dir“, hört er sich selbst sagen und überrascht stellt er fest, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Er hofft, dass es genügt. Eines Tages kann er sich vielleicht auch selbst verzeihen.

Der Kampf geht weiter. In der Ferne kann er die Stille spüren und sie kommt näher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mit Staffel 10 ziemlich viele Probleme, aber ich werde ewig dankbar sein, dass ich die Geschichte dadurch komplett canon halten konnte. Außerdem haben hurt!Gabriel und BAMF!Castiel einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

~~  
Lauf! Schau dich nicht um,  
frag nicht wieso und nicht warum.  
Flieh! Und bleib nicht stehen.

ASP - Panik  
~~

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?“, fragt Castiel schließlich. „Wir können dem Nachtmahr und den Leviathanen nicht ewig entkommen.“

„Stimmt. Und deshalb werden wir jetzt den Ausgang suchen“, erwidert Gabriel mit mehr Zuversicht, als er tatsächlich empfindet, und erhebt sich. Seine Flügel breiten sich zur maximalen Spannweite aus, als er sie in Resonanz bringt. Castiels zweifelnder Blick entgeht ihm nicht.

„Wie?“

„Nun, wir könnten uns so lange durchs Fegefeuer fragen, bis wir jemanden finden, der uns als Anhalter mit auf die andere Seite nimmt, oder... Dieses Bedürfnis, das du von deinem Lieblingsmenschen empfängst… Ist es gerichtet wie Gebete? Kannst du deine persönliche Antenne dorthin ausrichten?“

Auf Castiels Stirn graben sich tiefe Falten der Verwirrung. „Ja. Es kommt immer aus der gleichen Richtung. Allerdings befindet sich das Menschenportal nicht dort.“

„Natürlich nicht. Es nutzt uns eh nichts. Aber es gibt Stellen, wo sich das Fegefeuer, die Erde und der Himmel berühren, wir müssen sie nur finden. Und da kommst du“, Gabriel piekst Castiel mit dem Zeigefinger in den Oberkörper. „ins Spiel. Das Fegefeuer ist abgeschottet, abgesehen vom Menschenportal und den Barrieren gibt es keine Verbindung nach außen. Ergo muss dein besonderes ‚Bedürfnis‘-“, er wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, „von der Erde über den Himmel durch die Barrieren hierher geleitet werden. Etwas umständlich, aber von euch beiden Turteltauben erwarte ich nichts anderes mehr.“

Castiels Blick verspricht Brudermord, doch seine Gnade zeigt sich ruhiger und zuversichtlicher. Ziel erreicht. Außerdem ist es interessant, dass Castiel nicht widerspricht… Sobald sie in Sicherheit sind, wird er seinen Bruder ausfragen und zur Not etwas Verstand in Dean prügeln. Ein Erzengel braucht Ziele.

Castiel nickt. „Natürlich.“ Er sieht sich um, die Stirn in Konzentration gerunzelt. Schließlich nickt er erneut und legt sich auf eine Richtung fest. Natürlich ist es genau die, in der Gabriel die meisten Monster wahrnehmen kann.

Sie kämpfen. Sie überleben. Sie kämpfen erneut. Zuviel Zeit vergeht. Das Fegefeuer interagiert mit ihren Flügeln, schwächt sie in ihrem Innersten. Der Trickster wird stärker. Gabriel kämpft mit allem was er hat um die Kontrolle, doch allzu oft findet er sich umgeben von toten Monstern und weiß nicht, was geschehen ist. Castiel schweigt dazu, doch Gabriel kann seinen wachsamen Blick im Rücken spüren. Der Nachtmahr folgt ihnen permanent, seine Stille wie ein Leuchtfeuer für Gabriels überreizte Sinne am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung.

Gabriel bezweifelt, dass sie dem Monster noch lange entkommen können. Castiel ist am Ende seiner Kräfte, der Blick seiner Augen leer und erschöpft. Der Bart ist zu einem dichten Gestrüpp ausgewachsen.

Er fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, spürt die Stoppeln in seinem Gesicht. Nicht mehr lange und er ist von Castiel nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Es ist zu gefährlich, sich mit Engelskräften zu rasieren – nicht solange jedes starke Aufflackern ihrer Gnade wie ein Signalfeuer auf die Monster wirkt. Engelsklingen sind aus dem gleichen Grund unpraktisch – das einzige, was die Monster schneller anlockt als zwei Engel, sind zwei verletzte Engel. Und um sich mit konventionellen Waffen zu rasieren, hätten die Monster sie einfach mal zwei Minuten in Ruhe lassen müssen.

Gabriel weiß, dass der Bart sein geringstes Problem ist. Er weiß, dass es keine Rolle spielt, dass sie beide aussehen wie Schiffsbrüchige auf einer Insel, kurz davor dem Volleyball ein Gesicht aufzumalen, um der Einsamkeit zu entkommen. Er weiß, dass der Bart in exakt dem Moment verschwinden wird, in dem sie dem Fegefeuer entkommen.

Das Wissen ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Trickster immer verlockender wird, ihm einen Frieden verspricht, den er als Gabriel niemals erreichen kann. Nur als Monster unter Monstern im Fegefeuer.

Dieses Mal sind es Vampire, ein ganzes Pack. Sofort ist Castiel bei ihm, Rücken an Rücken behalten sie die kreisenden Vampire im Auge. Die Engelsklinge zittert unmerklich, bevor Castiel tief einatmend den Griff verstärkt. Das ist nicht gut. Die permanente ferne Bedrohung durch den Nachtmahr zehrt an ihren Kräften. Etwas ist anders an den Vampiren, sie riechen anders als gewohnt. Weniger Blut, mehr... Energie?

Gabriel weiß nicht, wie er es genau benennen soll, aber es irritiert ihn. Etwas zieht an seiner Gnade, zerrt an ihm, lässt Leere nach ihm greifen. Misstrauisch runzelt er die Stirn, packt die Engelsklinge fester. Die Fangzähne weisen ihre Angreifer eindeutig als Vampire aus, und doch... Es ist nicht Blut, was sie wollen. Es sind nicht die Vampire, die er aus den westlichen Mythen kennt.

Bevor Gabriel etwas dazu sagen kann, greifen die Vampire an – sie scheinen die Schwäche der Engel spüren zu können. Gabriel weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit inzwischen auf der Erde vergangen ist, aber es ist zuviel. Castiel ist bereits zu lange der schwächenden Wirkung des Fegefeuers ausgesetzt, und seitdem er selbst sich dem Trickster verweigert, kann er die Kraft quasi aus sich herausströmen sehen.

Es sind zu viele. Mehr als ein Dutzend Vampire sind einfach zu viel. Es sind definitiv keine gewöhnlichen Vampire; statt mit ausgefahrenen Fangzähnen und zu Klauen geformten Fingern auf sie loszugehen, zeigen sie nur auf ihre Opfer. Gabriel spürt den Blick mehrerer Vampire auf sich, wie sich ihre verdorbenen Geister in seine Gnade bohren, ihn aussaugen. Seine Gnade windet sich, versucht dem Sog zu entgehen. Es ist nicht direkt schmerzhaft für ihn, eher wie ein Jucken in seinem Kopf an einer Stelle, die er nicht kratzen kann. Seine Schwingen interferieren mit der Energie der Vampire, und das ist eindeutig auf der schmerzhaften Seite von unangenehm.

Gabriel keucht, fasst sich aus Reflex an die Stirn. Nur mühsam widersteht er der Versuchung, zu kratzen, diese ungewollte Verbindung auszuradieren. Er beginnt zu ahnen, wie diese speziellen Monster ihre Opfer erst in den Wahnsinn treiben und dann töten. Selbst nach all dieser Zeit, nach mehreren Jahren im Fegefeuer, die sich anfühlen wie mehrere Ewigkeiten, gibt es neue Monster. Die Menschen sind zu kreativ mit ihren Mythen. Alles, was sie erdenken, landet früher oder später im Fegefeuer. Ein weiterer schlechter Scherz seines Vaters.

Ein unterdrückter Schrei lenkt ihn ab, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Keuchen. Castiel.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht Gabriel seinen Bruder in die Knie sinken, die Hand mit der Engelsklinge an seinen Kopf gepresst, die andere in seinen Bauch gekrallt. Seine Flügel sind verdreht, schlagen unkontrolliert um sich. Wehrlos, hilflos. Der Vampir hinter Castiel hebt sein Messer, will ihn von hinten erstechen.

Mit einem Gedanken ist Gabriel bei ihm, und instinktiv breitet seine Gnade sich aus. Doch anstatt zu verbrennen schaut ihn der Vampir nur irritiert an. Gabriel fühlt sich mindestens genauso irritiert und legt seine Handfläche auf das Gesicht des Vampires. Dieses Mal kanalisiert er seine Kraft bewusst auf das Monster. Dessen Verwirrung weicht einem triumphierenden Grinsen, als es schneller als Gabriel zu der Erkenntnis kommt, dass es so bald nicht zerschmettert werden wird, und mit einem erschrockenen Japsen kann Gabriel gerade noch aus der Reichweite des Messers stolpern.

Der Trickster in ihm lächelt.

Schließlich ist es Castiel, der mit einem verärgert-müden Schnauben seine Engelsklinge schwingt und den Vampir enthauptet.

Als ob diese Bewegung ihn seiner letzten Kraft beraubt hätte, sackt Castiel zu Boden, beide Hände gegen den Bauch gepresst. Die Engelsklinge liegt vergessen neben ihm.

Der Sog durch die Vampire wird stärker, frisst sich durch seine Gnade. Er zieht sich weiter in seinen Verstand zurück, will sie nicht in seinen Kopf lassen. Er errichtet Mauer um Mauer, nur um sie fallen zu sehen. Ob Vater wirklich zulassen wird, dass sie so sterben? Alleine im Fegefeuer, umgeben von Monstern?

Es wäre eine gerechte Strafe für ihn, ja, aber doch nicht für Castiel. Nicht für den einzigen Engel, der immer nur alles richtig machen wollte.

Nein.

Das wird er nicht zulassen.

Die Vampire mögen seiner geschwächten Gnade widerstehen können, doch Engelsmacht ist nicht das Einzige, was ihm als Waffe zur Verfügung steht. In der Hoffnung, keinen gewaltigen Fehler zu begehen, öffnet er sich und lässt den Trickster herein.

~~~

Der Trickster langweilte sich. Er lag in der Astgabel eines riesigen, alleinstehenden Baumes, aß gezuckerte Pistazien und langweilte sich. Er hatte sich das Fegefeuer spannender vorgestellt. Mit der Spitze seines angespitzten Knochens pulte er eine weitere Nuss aus ihrer Schale. Und noch eine. Inzwischen war er fast soweit, dass er eine Nicht-Erinnerung freudig begrüßt hätte, nur um endlich nicht mehr mit sich und seinen Gedanken allein zu sein.  
Schließlich reichte es ihm. Der Boden unter ihm musste inzwischen bedeckt sein von Nussschalen. Für Gesellschaft musste er sich wohl in andere Gebiete des Fegefeuers begeben. Mit einem genervten Seufzen richtete der Trickster sich auf, klemmte den Knochen zwischen die Zähne, um die Hände frei zu haben, und begann den Abstieg.

Er hatte es bis ins untere Drittel geschafft, als ein leises Zischen vom Boden seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Das klang ganz nach Nagas. Er mochte diese Schlangenmonster, zeigten sie sich doch immer angemessen beeindruckt von seinen Fähigkeiten und starben nicht allzu schnell. Neugierig sah er nach unten.

Dichte Schwaden blauen Dampfes stiegen vom Boden auf; soweit er sehen konnte, war die gesamte Umgebung unter dem Nebel verschwunden. Und er stieg immer höher. Der Trickster klammerte sich in die tiefen Furchen der rauen Borke und runzelte die Stirn. Schon bald erreichte der Nebel seinen linken Fuß, waberte über den Schuh, berührte unter dem Hosenbein schließlich seinen Körper. Ein kalter Schauer lief über seine Haut, dicht gefolgt von einem beißenden Schmerz in der Wade.

Der Trickster keuchte erschrocken mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf und zog das Bein hoch, klammerte sich in der neuen ungünstigen Haltung dicht an den Baum. Der Schmerz im Bein ließ nach und hinterließ Taubheit. Er wagte es nicht, nachzusehen, doch er war sich sicher, dort geschwollenes, fieberheißes Fleisch vorzufinden.

Ohne seines linkes Bein mehr als notwendig zu belasten, kletterte er höher, nur weg von dem Nebel. Wenn sich sein Verdacht bestätigte, dann war sein Leben schlagartig spannender und kürzer geworden.

Mit mehreren Metern Abstand zum Nebel bohrte er den Knochen vorsichtig in die Borke, hebelte das tote Holz auf. Darunter kam eine zweite, glatte, vor Saft glänzende Rinde zum Vorschein. Der Trickster erstarrte. Dann fluchte er laut und enthusiastisch.

Umdhlebe.

Er hatte Legenden im Süden der Geburtsstätte der Menschheit über diese mörderische Pflanze gehört, sie jedoch für eine Erfindung der Menschen gehalten. Auch nach Jahrtausenden in den weiten Ländern dieses Kontinents hatte er keine Spur dieser Pflanze entdecken können. Wie auch, wenn sie im Fegefeuer war. Und wenn er sich die Größe des von betäubendem Nebel bedeckten Bereiches ansah, dann war es auch kein Wunder, dass er im Fegefeuer nichts über sie gehört hatte. Es gab schlicht keine Überlebenden.

Umdhlebe war der Schrecken der frühen Menschen, ein unauffälliges Monster, das durch die Dunkelheit schlich und vergiftete, was es erreichen konnte. Das aus den Wurzeln aufsteigende Gas betäubte alles Lebende, ließ die Opfer wehrlos darauf warten, dass die Wurzeln es umschlossen und im Laufe der Zeit auflösten. Es war ein überaus unangenehmer Tod, und gegen seinen Willen war der Trickster beeindruckt, dass die Menschen es mit ihren primitiven Fähigkeiten geschafft hatten, Umdhlebe ins Fegefeuer zu verbannen.

Er kletterte höher, blieb dem Gas immer mindestens eine Körperlänge voraus, doch das Ende seiner Flucht war bereits abzusehen. Seine Gedanken rasten, suchten nach einem Ausweg. Er konnte den Baum nicht erstechen; allein die Vorstellung, einem mehrere Hundert Meter hohen Wesen mit einem armlangen Knochen entgegen zu treten, klang lächerlich. Außerdem neigte Umdhlebe zum Ausstoß ätzender Säure, wenn die zweite Rindenschicht verletzt wurde, sollten die Legenden der Menschen der Wahrheit entsprechen.

Da er in näherer Zukunft als ihm lieb war Gefahr lief, von einer Legende vergiftet zu werden, wollte er diesen Teil des Mythos lieber nicht überprüfen.

Viel zu schnell erreichte er den Wipfel von Umdhlebe. Die Äste waren noch immer stark genug, ihn über das Blätterdach hinauszutragen, doch hier war Endstation. Er hatte einen wunderbaren Ausblick über den endlosen Wald des Fegefeuers, sah die Nebelbänke in der Ferne, den grauen Himmel über sich. Das in einem perfekten Kreis aufsteigende Blau zerstörte die Idylle nachhaltig.

Er konnte nicht entkommen.

Der tödliche Kreis hatte einen Durchmesser von nahezu hundert Metern, auf gar keinen Fall konnte er diese Strecke überleben. Kein Wunder, dass Umdhlebe so groß war. Es musste unzählige Monster auf der Lichtung verdaut haben. Solange es die Monster nicht tötete, zerfielen sie auch nicht zu Asche und stellten somit perfekte Nahrungsquellen dar.

Dem Trickster wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er bald neben Vampiren, Gestaltwandlern und Werwölfen vor sich hin rotten würde.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Lachend hieß er die Nicht-Erinnerung willkommen. Wenigstens musste er nicht hilflos auf das Gas warten.

Stechender Schwindel, kühler Wind in seinen Flügeln, ein Traum vom Fliegen. Alles wurde schwarz und der Trickster fiel.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, kauerte er in einem Erdloch, vor seinen Augen das Nachbild eines gleißenden goldenen Lichtes. Seine Hand fuhr über den Rücken, suchte Flügel, wo natürlich keine waren. Er war der Trickster, und irgendwie hatte er Umdhlebe überlistet.

Nur nicht näher über Nicht-Erinnerungen nachdenken, die ihm das Leben retteten.

~~~

Gabriel kehrt zurück. Um ihn herum zerfallen die enthaupteten Überreste der Energievampire zum Staub des Fegefeuers. Der Trickster hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Gabriel ist sich nicht sicher, ob die Zufriedenheit von ihm oder vom Trickster ausgeht – unerwarteterweise ist es ihm egal. Es ist nicht der Trickster, der ihn tot sehen will – im Gegensatz zu den Schrecken des Fegefeuers. Wenn er dadurch Castiel am Leben halten kann, heißt er den Trickster gern willkommen.

Er packt Castiel an der Schulter und hebt ab, seine Flügel geschädigt und schwach. Es ist pure Verzweiflung, die ihn weitertreibt. Castiel lässt sich willenlos mitschleifen, seine Gnade klammert sich an Gabriels, sucht Nähe und Wärme. Gabriel darf sich von seiner Angst um seinen Bruder nicht ablenken lassen. Castiel ist zu sehr von ihm abhängig.

„Ich habe ihn fast verloren“, murmelt Castiel leise. „Dean“, antwortet Castiel auf seine Nachfrage und erklärt damit gleichzeitig, wie sich ein Soldat des Himmels so einfach von einem Monster überrumpeln lassen hat. Am Ende dreht sich doch immer alles nur um einen Menschen. Seine Schultern brennen, als seine Flügel die Resonanz verlieren.

Schließlich landet Gabriel unelegant am Fuß eines besonders beeindruckenden Baumes am Rande eines weiten Graslandes. Castiel geht mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen zu Boden, Gabriel stützt sich an den Baum, sucht die Standfestigkeit des harten Holzes. Seine Flügel sind das reinste Chaos, kaum noch als Schwingungen zu erkennen. Er wird in nächster Zeit nirgendwohin fliegen.

„Was bei jenem, den wir beide Vater nennen, war das bitteschön? Was ist los mit dir, Castiel?“, fährt er seinen Bruder aufgebracht an. Die Schwäche seiner Flügel breitet sich aus. Sie beide brauchen unbedingt eine Rast, nur eine kurze Zeit der Ruhe, um die Flügel zu ordnen und durchzuatmen. Zeit, die ihnen nicht vergönnt sein wird. „Du wärst fast gestorben. Wie willst du zu Dean zurück, wenn du hier draufgehst?“

„Es geht mir gut“, erwidert Castiel, ohne ihn anzusehen. Seine Hände sind gegen seinen Unterbauch gepresst, sein Gesicht blass und schweißglänzend.

Gabriel lacht humorlos. Der Baum ist Stabilität, ist Sicherheit. „Du hast zuviel Zeit mit den Winchesters verbracht, kleiner Bruder. Du lügst schon genauso wie sie.“

„Es geht mir gut“, wiederholt Castiel und starrt ihn zornig an. „Es ist nichts.“ Seine Stimme zittert. Der verkrampfte Kiefer und die tiefen Falten um die Augen offenbaren seine Schmerzen. Sein Bruder ist mindestens ebenso stur wie er tapfer ist.

Gabriel seufzt entnervt auf. Die Vampire haben ihn als Engel geschwächt, machen es schwerer, nicht einfach im Trickster zu versinken und die Verantwortung für Castiel von sich zu schieben. Die Versuchung nach Schokolade ist schier überwältigend.

Gabriel gibt ihr nicht nach. Der Trickster kann ihm jetzt nicht erneut helfen.

Stattdessen kniet er neben Castiel nieder, schiebt dessen Hände beiseite. „Du blutest“, stellt er das Offensichtliche fest. Es ist verstörend, das rote Blut von Castiels Hülle zu sehen. Offensichtlich ist nur die Hülle betroffen, Gabriel kann keine Verletzung in Castiels Gnade erkennen – kein blaues Leuchten, das aus der Hülle tropft.

„Natürlich. Es ist eine Stichwunde“, erwidert Castiel beißend und drückt erneut die Hand auf seine Verletzung. Er stöhnt unterdrückt auf, will seine Schmerzen verbergen. Gabriel lässt sich nicht täuschen.

„Aber es sollte nicht mehr bluten. Es sollte längst verheilt sein“, betont Gabriel das Offensichtliche. Castiel schnaubt unamüsiert. Er hat den Eindruck, dass sein Bruder kurz davor steht, Gabriel mit einem „Stell keine dämlichen Fragen“ in seine Grenzen zu weisen. Die Vampire müssen Castiel stärker geschwächt haben als befürchtet. Oder Dean Winchester hat stärker abgefärbt als vermutet. Gegen seinen Willen muss er lachen. „Schon gut, Hinweis verstanden. Halt still.“

Gabriel tastet nach seiner Gnade, fühlt sich kaum noch als Engel. Die Gnade ist auf seine Flügel fokussiert, während sein Körper versucht, den Schaden durch das Fegefeuer und die Vampire im Schach zu halten. Seine vier Schwingungen überlagern im instinktiven Versuch, sich zu stärken.

„Was ist mit deiner Gnade, Gabriel?“, fragt Castiel schließlich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Seine Flügel sehen besser aus als Gabriels. „Das warst nicht du vorhin.“

Gabriel seufzt. Natürlich entgeht nichts der Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders. Er ist nicht ohne Grund der Anführer seiner Garnison gewesen.

Gabriel legt seine Hand auf Castiels, sendet seine Gnade in die Wunde. Er bekommt kaum eine Reaktion von Castiels Gnade, statt der gewohnten Wärme nur Kälte. Castiel sieht ihn mit schmerzverzerrter Miene an, atmet schwer, während Gabriel ihm von der Hilfe des Tricksters während des Kampfes berichtet. Er kann die kriechende Trägheit in Castiel spüren, die Schwäche seiner Hülle aufgrund des Blutverlustes. Es dürfte Castiel nicht so sehr beeinflussen. Allein wird er Castiel niemals rechtzeitig zur Barriere schaffen können.

Vorsichtig lenkt er seine Gnade zu Castiel, nutzt die Kraft, um zerrissene Blutgefäße und zerfetztes Fleisch zusammenzufügen. Krampfhaft geschlossene Augen; Castiel, der nicht der Schwäche seiner Hülle nachgeben will und doch soviel menschlicher ist, als Gabriel es je sein könnte. Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern, eine Hand, die sich in die seine krallt, nach Halt sucht. Gabriel ist froh, seinem Bruder wenigstens das geben zu können. Er summt beruhigend eine Melodie, so alt wie das Universum, während er die furchtbare Verletzung heilt.

Die Stille kommt näher.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

~~  
Now there's no chance for god to save us  
We made our choices

Darkhaus – Hour of Need  
~~

Mehr als einmal ist Gabriel überzeugt, dass sie die Barrieren nicht erreichen werden, bevor entweder der Nachtmahr die Geduld oder sie beide den Kampf gegen das Fegefeuer verlieren. Die weite Ebene des Graslandes spannt sich endlos vor ihnen auf. Tiefhängende graue Wolken versprechen Regen, der niemals kommen wird.

„Komm schon, Castiel“, murmelt er seinem Bruder aufmunternd zu. Auf keinen Fall darf er zeigen, wie sehr das Fegefeuer an ihm zerrt. „Wir schaffen das, es ist nicht mehr weit.“

Und doch vielleicht zu weit. Die Leviathane sind nah. Die Stille ist noch näher. Gabriel packt Castiel fester an der Schulter und trägt ihn halb. Inzwischen ist er sich sicher, dass allein die Verbindung zu Dean Castiel davor bewahrt, seine Gnade und sich selbst einfach aufzugeben.

„Kannst du ihn noch immer spüren?“, fragt er sanft, um seinen Bruder abzulenken und sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass sie noch immer auf dem richtigen Weg sind. Ihre Flügel schwingen so langsam, dass sie kaum noch als Welle zu erkennen sind. Fliegen ist damit unmöglich.

Castiel nickt und lächelt kaum merklich. „Immer.“ Besonderes Band, in der Tat.

Ein halbes Dutzend Schritte später spürt Gabriel die Veränderung. Eine neue, fremdartige Energie, die nicht dem Fegefeuer gehört. Die sich fast wie Heimat anfühlt…

„Hier“, sagt er schließlich und stoppt. Die Barriere ist für das Auge ihrer Hüllen nicht zu erkennen, doch das Leuchten im ultravioletten Bereich ist für seine Engelsinne mehr als auffällig, als er aktiv danach sucht. Castiel nickt, natürlich nimmt auch er die Barriere wahr. Jeder Engel kennt diese Energiesignatur, auch wenn die meisten Engel nicht wissen, dass sich direkt dahinter die Heimat der Monster befindet.

„Ich werde versuchen, einen Weg direkt zur Erde zur finden“, erklärt Gabriel, während er seine Sinne ausstreckt und nach dem idealen Angriffspunkt sucht. „Ich denke, du möchtest genau wie ich möglichst wenig Zeit im Himmel verbringen, bis wir genau wissen, wie die Situation ist.“

Castiel zieht seine Engelsklinge und steht Wache, während Gabriel seine Gnade in die Barriere lenkt und sorgfältig die Frequenzen anpasst, wie er es zu Zeiten des Krieges gegen die Leviathane nahezu täglich getan hat. Die Barriere entzieht sich ihm jedoch immer wieder und schließlich gibt Gabriel mit einem entnervten Seufzen auf.

„Ich brauche einen Anker auf der anderen Seite“, gibt er zu. „Seit dem Krieg gegen die Leviathane haben wir die Barriere immer wieder verbessert und verstärkt, ich kann nicht wie früher einfach die Energie auflösen und durchgehen.“

Frustriert schlägt seine Gnade gegen die Barriere, sorgt für einen sichtbaren Funkenregen. Ungerührt tritt Castiel einen Schritt zurück und wartet, bis Gabriel sich wieder beruhigt hat. „Es ist überaus praktisch, dass wir einen Anker haben“, sagt er schließlich.

„Sei nicht albern, es gibt keinen Engel auf der Erde, der weiß, dass wir hier…“ Gabriel starrt ihn an. Castiels Gesichtsausdruck lässt sich nur mit selbstzufrieden beschreiben. Gabriel stöhnt und massiert sich die Schläfen. Wie hat er das nur übersehen können? „Dean Winchester.“

„Ich habe Dean aus der Hölle gezogen und dabei ein Zeichen meiner Gnade hinterlassen. Er sollte ausreichen.“

Gabriel ist sich sicher, dass Erzengel keine Kopfschmerzen haben sollten. Der Druck in seinen Schläfen muss von den Schwingungen des Fegefeuers stammen. Schließlich schüttelt er unwillig den Kopf, klatscht in die Hände und konzentriert sich wieder auf Castiel. „In Ordnung, also neuer Versuch. Nicht bewegen, das wird sicher unangenehm für uns beide. Ausnahmsweise darfst du soviel an dein Boytoy denken, wie du möchtest – nur bitte nichts Grafisches.“

Castiel schenkt ihm lediglich einen mördischen Blick, der Gabriel amüsiert kichern lässt. Sein Bruder hat seine Art, mit der Situation umzugehen, er hat seine eigene.

„In Ordnung, auf drei.“ Gabriel hebt die Hände und konzentriert sich ganz auf seine Gnade. „Drei.“

Seine Gnade fließt durch seine Arme, wird von Castiels Gnade empfangen und sanft in eine bestimmte Richtung gelenkt. Gabriel vertraut seinem Bruder, dennoch ist es ein harter Kampf, sich nicht gegen den Zug zu wehren, einfach nur Kraft zur Verfügung zu stellen, während Castiels Gnade sich durch die Barriere arbeitet. Er hofft, dass es schnell geht. Der Zug der Gnade schwächt ihn mehr, als er es im Fegefeuer je erleben wollte. Er spürt die Augen der Monster auf sich, wie die Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden auf sie fixiert ist. Castiel vor ihm verblasst.

„Du flackerst“, stellt Gabriel überrascht fest. Sein Bruder scheint an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein, seine Hülle eindeutig hier, seine Gnade jenseits der Barriere. Dann kehrt die Gnade zurück und die Hülle wird durchsichtig. Es ist verstörender als Gabriel gedacht hätte.

Castiel keucht erschrocken auf, und mit einem Schlag ist er wieder vollständig. Leider auf der falschen Seite der Barriere. „Ich habe Dean gesehen. Zweimal.“

„Schön für dich“, erwidert Gabriel abgelenkt, als er versucht, seine Gnade unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das abrupte Ende der Verbindung zur Erde wirkt wie eine Rückkopplung. Haltsuchend klammert er sich mit beiden Händen an Castiels Schultern fest, um nicht einfach zusammenzubrechen. Die wirbelnden Energien schütteln seinen Körper, während seine Gnade sich in ihn zurück zu falten versucht.

"Das erste Mal fuhr er in seinem Auto an mir vorbei. Dann stand ich vor dem Fenster einer Blockhütte und es hat geregnet", erklärt Castiel, während er Gabriel mit seiner Gnade unterstützt. "Wir müssen es noch einmal versuchen, ich bin sicher, wir können den Übergang schaffen."

"Castiel, so erfrischend ich deinen Enthusiasmus auch finde, das wird nichts. Der Weg zur Erde ist zu weit, selbst mit Dean als Anker können wir den Übergang nicht einmal annähernd lange genug öffnen", widerspricht Gabriel mit sanfter Stimme. Er kann den Engel beben spüren. Er hasst sich dafür, dass er Castiels Hoffnungen so brutal zerstören muss. Seinem Bruder ist klar, dass dies ihr erster und einziger Versuch war, doch er kann und will Dean nicht aufgeben. Gabriel seufzt und schließt schicksalsergeben die Augen. "Wir versuchen es noch einmal mit dem Himmel."

Er will nicht darüber nachdenken, was es für ihn bedeutet, in den Himmel zurückzukehren. Wieder der Erzengel statt des Tricksters zu sein. Das mächtigste Wesen im Himmel zu sein, dem die Engel instinktiv folgen werden. Seine Brüder und Schwestern wiederzusehen, die er vor so langer Zeit hinter sich gelassen hat. Raphaels, Michaels und Luzifers verlassene Himmel sehen und wissen, dass er der einzige Überlebende ist.

„Gabriel…“

„Halt die Klappe und fang an“, unterbricht Gabriel den Engel müde und konzentriert sich auf seine Gnade. Er wird auch das irgendwie überleben.

Sofort spürt er Schwäche in sich aufsteigen, als die Barriere die Energie aus seiner Gnade zieht. Der Weg in den Himmel ist einfach zu öffnen, die vertrauten Frequenzen richten sich wie von selbst auf. Die Barriere zwischen Himmel und Fegefeuer ist um Einiges leichter zu durchbrechen als die zwischen Fegefeuer und Erde. Er kann Castiels Unbehagen angesichts des Gedankens, in den Himmel zurückzukehren, nachvollziehen, aber auf gar keinen Fall werden sie hier im Fegefeuer bleiben. Castiels Arme bewegen sich steif und abgehackt, je mehr Gnade er von der Kontrolle seiner Hülle abzieht.

Schließlich feuert die Barriere einen Lichtblitz über alle Frequenzen und der Übergang ist offen. Gabriel hört seinen Bruder erleichtert seufzen, als die Gnade zurückkehrt und er sich durch die Nähe des Himmels schlagartig besser fühlt. Es ist kaum Kraft erforderlich, das Portal offen zu halten.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Gabriel“, sagt Castiel mit staunender Stimme, als könne er es selbst nicht fassen. Gabriel weiß trotz seines Unwohlseins, wie es ihm geht. „Wir können hier raus.“

Im gleichen Moment sieht Gabriel in der Ferne den Alpha-Nachtmahr und Dick Roman. Beide umgeben von Leviathanen und Monstern des Fegefeuers. Sie kommen schnell näher, und er verdankt es nur der Weite der Steppe, dass er sie rechtzeitig bemerkt hat. Er kann sie nicht spüren. Irgendetwas verdeckt ihre Lebenszeichen, und schlagartig weiß er, wie das alles enden wird.

„Oh Scheiße“, entfährt es ihm, und der Trickster zeigt die vergessenen Erinnerungen. „Gottverdammte Scheiße.“

~~~

Der Trickster hatte keine Angst, doch er war… beunruhigt. Die Nicht-Erinnerungen hatten in letzter Zeit so sehr zugenommen, dass er kaum noch wusste, wo sie aufhörten und er begann. Nicht immer zogen sie ihn so sehr in den Bann, dass er Zeit verlor. Meistens waren es nur kleine Bilder, das silberne Blitzen einer Klinge statt seines angespitzten Knochens, das leise Rauschen von energiereichen Schwingungen, die ihn wie Flügel durch das Fegefeuer tragen wollten. Goldenes Licht, das Monster zerschmetterte und ihn warm einhüllte.

Hinzu kam, dass einige Monster sich seltsam verhielten. Er konnte nicht genau benennen, was ihn störte, doch er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass sie einen Plan verfolgten, und es gefiel ihm nicht. Sie schienen ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung treiben zu wollen. Es gab nur einen Weg, der nicht von Monstern überflutet war, und er war gezwungen, diesem zu folgen, wenn er sich nicht Ewigkeiten in ermüdenden und langweiligen Kämpfen verausgaben wollte.

Nach dem hundertsten Werwolf und dem zigsten Vampir wurde es einfach eintönig.

Also gab er nach und ließ sich durch das Fegefeuer treiben, bis der Nadelwald von Bäumen mit großen, weichen Blättern abgelöst und das Unterholz dichter wurde. Er folgte dem kaum sichtbaren Pfad durch den Wald, bis die Bäume seltener wurden und sich eine weite Grasebene vor ihm ausbreitete.

Die flache Landschaft bot keinerlei Deckung für die Monster, und so war es ein Leichtes, die angreifenden Vampire zu enthaupten, noch bevor sie richtig wussten, was sie angriff. Der Trickster lachte. Der ewig graue Himmel des Fegefeuers hing wie eine tiefe, drohende Kuppel über ihm, und dennoch fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit geraumer Zeit lebendig und frei. Wohin auch immer die Monster ihn hatten treiben wollen, sie hatten ihm einen Gefallen getan.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen beschwor er sich einige Karamellriegel als Wegzehrung und ging los, den Wald hinter sich zurücklassend.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit entdeckte er, dass die Steppe ihre ganz eigenen Gefahren barg. Das kniehohe Gras war die ideale Tarnung für Schlangen und Spinnen aller Art, die jedoch schon bald feststellten, dass es leichtere Beute als den Trickster gab und ihn in Ruhe ließen. Beunruhigender waren dagegen die Nachtmahre, welche sich wieder und wieder als schwarzer Nebel am Boden herumdrückten und ihm näher kamen, als ihm lieb war.

Natürlich hatte er keine Angst.

Dennoch war er erleichtert, als er einen dreckigen Tümpel, umgeben von trockenem Schilf, erreichte und nichts spürte außer einem Ekimmu, der sich nicht auf ihn zubewegte und wahrscheinlich seine eigenen Kämpfe bestritt.

Mit einem Gedanken klarte das Wasser des Tümpels auf, offenbarte einen felsigen Grund. Ein weiterer Gedanke ließ das Schilf ergrünen. Nachdenklich sah der Trickster auf seine neu erschaffene Oase. Etwas fehlte noch.

Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte er mit Freuden zumindest ein Fußbad genommen und das kühle Wasser über seine Zehen gleiten lassen, während die Steine seine Fußsohlen massierten. Jetzt dagegen... Eher nicht.

Mit einem verärgerten Schnauben wandte er sich ab und verschränkte die Arme. Er mochte den blöden Tümpel eh nicht.

Ein helles Blitzen in der Ferne weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Erleichtert nahm er die Ablenkung an - es war nicht so, dass er das Wasser fürchtete, aber das Licht sah doch bei weitem interessanter aus. Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin.

Ultraviolettes Gleißen empfing ihn. Außerdem Leviathane und Nachtmahre.

Noch bevor er auch nur an Flucht denken konnte, umkreisten ihn acht Leviathane und noch mehr Nachtmahre. Wie nur hatten sie sich an ihn anschleichen können? Leviathane waren nicht grade für ihre Unauffälligkeit bekannt...

Natürlich. Der Ekimmu. Natürlich konnte es die Energien verdecken, ernährte es sich doch genau davon. Es war ungewohnt, dass Monster im Fegefeuer zusammenarbeiteten, aber der Trickster erholte sich schnell von seiner Überraschung. Unbewusst beschwor er seinen Knochenspieß und spannte den Körper an, bereit zum Kampf.

Er ließ den Blick über die Gruppe schweifen, suchte mit allen Sinnen nach der Präsenz der Monster vor ihm, konnte jedoch nichts finden. Natürlich konnte er sie sehen, doch was auch immer er sonst in ihnen spürte, war verdeckt. Der Ekimmu war überaus effizient. Das Leben im Fegefeuer war mit einem Schlag interessanter und gefährlicher geworden, sollten sich diese Allianzen unter Monstern ausweiten.

Einer der Nachtmahre nahm körperliche Gestalt an, verdichtete den schwarzen Rauch zu einer vage humanoiden, detailarmen Form.

„Hallo, Loki“, grüßte das Monster den Trickster mit sanfter Stimme. „Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen.“

Der Trickster schnaubte amüsiert. Ein höfliches Monster, was es nicht alles gab. „Ja, ist klar. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich diese Gefühle nicht erwidern kann. Kenn ich dich?“ Die Leviathane zischten ihn aufgebracht an, doch dem Trickster war klar, dass nicht sie die Anführer hier waren. Genauso wenig die wabernden Schatten. Nein, das einzige Monster, das er im Auge behalten musste, war diese unfertig wirkende Gestalt vor ihm.

Der Kreis der Leviathane bewegte sich, schloss sich enger um ihn. Die einzige Lücke war von dem seltsam leuchtenden Ding vor ihm versperrt. Der Nachtmahr gluckste leise. „Ich wüsste nicht, was so witzig ist“, schnappte der Trickster angespannt, als die Leviathane näher kamen und er nur in Richtung der Energie ausweichen konnte. Drei Leviathane waren kein Problem. Vier waren herausfordernd und ab fünf wurde es anstrengend. Acht Leviathane dagegen... Noch dazu der Ekimmu und die Nachtmahre.

Der Trickster hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass das Abenteuer Fegefeuer für ihn bald vorbei sein würde.

„Für einen Trickster hast du überaus interessante Ängste. Ich bin sicher, du erinnerst dich noch an mich. Wir sind uns bereits begegnet, Loki... oder sollte ich eher sagen Engel?“, erwiderte der Nachtmahr und zeigte auf die Energie. „Öffne die Barriere oder ich zeige dir, was alles aus deinem hübschen Gehirn gekrochen kommt, wenn es still wird. Die Engelsklinge in deiner Brust war erst der Anfang, und dieses Mal wirst du mir nicht entkommen können.“

Der Trickster erstarrte. Der Nachtmahr war das Gänseblümchenmonster. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als gegen seinen Willen die Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein drangen. Schwer atmend kämpfte er um die Kontrolle, wollte sich nicht irgendeinem beliebigen Monster ergeben. Er war der Trickster, verflucht noch eins, und hatte als solcher einen gewissen Anspruch. Es war das ferne Rauschen von Luft, die durch auf und ab schlagende Flügel verdrängt wurde, welches ihn zurück holte. Natürlich verschwand es, als die Realität um ihn herum wieder Form annahm, und der Trickster vergaß es. Wahrscheinlich gehörte es den Nicht-Erinnerungen und die konnte er im Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Es wurde eher Zeit, aktiv zu werden.

„Ah, du erinnerst dich endlich“, fuhr der Nachtmahr mit seiner unerträglich sanften Stimme fort, die auf den Trickster wie Fingernägel auf einer Schiefertafel wirkte. „Nun, öffne bitte die Barriere. Wir haben einen Himmel zu erobern.“

Unauffällig stabilisierte er seinen Stand, spannte die Muskeln an. In Sekundenschnelle spielte er verschiedene Szenarien in seinem Kopf durch, in der Hoffnung, mindestens eines zu finden, bei dem er überlebte. Bis dahin musste er improvisieren.

Der Trickster schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er mit der Energie - offenbar die erwähnte Barriere - anstellen sollte, außer sie für ihre offensichtliche visuelle Schönheit zu bewundern. „Ich sags ja nur ungern, aber da habt ihr wohl Mist gebaut. Ich kann rein gar nichts tun und selbst wenn ich könnte, warum sollte ich?“ Er lachte. „Mir gefällt's hier. Und ihr gefallt mir hier auch ganz gut.“

Kaum dass er das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, sprang er mit einem schnellen Satz zum Leviathan, der ihm am nächsten war, und trieb seine Waffe durch dessen Körper. Noch bevor die Leiche auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war und die anderen Leviathane verarbeiten konnten, was geschehen war, hatte er drei weitere getötet und mit einem Fingerschnippen einen heftigen Wind herauf beschworen, der die nichtmanifestierten Nachtmahre um ihre Form kämpfen und schließlich fortwehen ließ. Der Ekimmu warf ihm nur einen langen Blick zu und zog es vor, fortzugleiten. Vier Leviathane nieder, blieben weitere vier plus der Gänseblümchennachtmahr. Es hatte schon besser ausgesehen für ihn.

Noch bevor er die nächsten Gegner attackieren konnte, schlug die Stille zu. Von einem Herzschlag zum nächsten verstummte das Fegefeuer. Der Atem des Tricksters stockte, als kalter Schweiß auf seinem gesamten Körper ausbrach und er wie gelähmt stehen blieb.

Die Leviathane verloren vor seinen Augen die Form, verwandelten sich, die riesigen Kiefer ihrer tatsächlichen Gestalt wie ein doppelt belichtetes Foto noch immer sichtbar. Ein jung aussehender Mann mit bleicher Haut und schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen, attraktiv nach menschlichen Maßstäben. Blaue Macht leuchtete in ihm, grausam und effizient. Ein dunkelhäutiger älter wirkender Mann mit einem sardonischen Lächeln. Er glühte grün aus dem Inneren heraus. Michael und Raphael, flüsterte eine Erinnerung ihm ihre Namen zu. Eine kleine, schlanke Frau in einem roten Kleid, die dunklen Augen voll Leidenschaft und Wut. Kali, die Göttin. Die vierte Person war nur unwesentlich größer, unrasiert, unsauber. Gott, sein Vater. Die Hüllen, die sie trugen, als er ihnen das letzte Mal begegnet war.

Außer dass er sich an keinen von ihnen erinnern konnte. Es waren nicht seine Erinnerungen, sie gehörten jemand anderem. Sie waren Teil der Nicht-Erinnerungen, und er konnte sie nicht ertragen. Kalte Angst griff mit Eiseshänden nach seinem Herzen. Er konnte nicht atmen, seine Lungen schrieen nach Luft, doch die Angst drückte ihm die Kehle zu.

Die Waffe fiel aus seiner Hand, als er auf die Knie sank. Vor ihm stand der Nachtmahr, wieder in der Gestalt seines blonden Bruders mit der roten Macht - Luzifer, kam ihm der wenig hilfreiche Gedanke -, die silberne Klinge drohend erhoben. Der Trickster wimmerte, rollte sich in sich zusammen. Er wollte sich ihnen nicht so verletzlich zeigen, doch noch weniger wollte er ihnen ins Gesicht schauen.

„Bist du sicher, dass das ein Engel ist?“, fragte Michael mit monotoner Stimme.

„Er ist erbärmlich“, fügte Kali hinzu, dicht gefolgt von Gottes „Schwach“.

Eine Hand berührte sein Haar, ließ ihn erschrocken aufkeuchen. In blinder Panik versuchte er sie wegzuschlagen, doch mit hartem Griff packte sie ihn und zog ihn hoch. Der Nachtmahr schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor er ihn umdrehte und den Leviathanen präsentierte. „Es ist ein Engel und er wird die Barriere öffnen. Nicht wahr, mein lieber Loki?“

Der Trickster versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln. Sein Körper war wie gelähmt, jeder seiner Sinne schrie ihm zu, er müsse fliehen, und doch konnte er keinen Muskel rühren.

„Er ist nur ein beliebiges Monster“, schnaubte der Raphael-Leviathan höhnisch und spuckte dem Trickster vor die Füße. „Töten wir ihn.“

Zustimmendes Nicken von allen, und der Nachtmahr sah den Trickster traurig an. „So sei es dann.“ Der Trickster fiel zu Boden, als der harte Griff von einem Moment zum anderen verschwand, und rollte instinktiv außer Reichweite. Das war es dann also. So würde der Trickster enden. Weniger ruhmreich als gedacht, aber immer noch besser als weiter die Stille zu ertragen, gefüllt mit den Monstern der Erinnerungen, die nicht ihm gehörten.

Die silberne Klinge hoch erhoben kam der Nachtmahr auf ihn zu, bereit zuzustechen. Am Ende war es die tosende Erschütterung des Fegefeuers, die ihn rettete. Etwas hatte das Fegefeuer betreten, was keinen Platz hier hatte. Unpassend, fremd, wie ein Juckreiz in allen Sinnen. Mächtig. Ein Engel.

Die Gestalten um ihn erstarrten. „Der Erste“, hauchte der Michael-Leviathan schließlich nahezu ehrfürchtig.

„Er ist zurückgekehrt“, stimmte Gott zu. „Seine Mission auf der Erde war erfolgreich und nun führt er uns zu den anderen. Wir kehren zur Erde zurück.“

Der Nachtmahr runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist in der Tat erfolgversprechend. Zeigt mir den Weg.“ Er warf einen Blick auf den Trickster. „Um dich kümmere ich mich später, Loki.“ Die Leviathane hoben ab, aufgeregt, dem ersten Leviathan zu folgen. Der Nachtmahr verlor die Form, wurde zu schwarzem Rauch und folgte seinen Verbündeten. Offensichtlich hatten die Monster den Engel nicht wahrgenommen, lediglich den mächtigen Leviathan, der mit ihm im Fegefeuer gelandet war.

Die Geräusche kehrten zurück, als der Nachtmahr sich entfernte. Von einem Moment zum nächsten sah der Trickster nicht mehr furchteinflößende menschliche Gestalten vor sich. Erleichtert schnappte er nach Luft und sprang auf. Nichts wie weg. Nur fort, bevor der Nachtmahr zurückkehrte und ihn in seine Illusionen einwickelte.

Die Signatur des Engels wirkte wie ein Leuchtfeuer, rief unterbewusst nach ihm. Er wusste nicht, wie die Leviathane das Gleißen übersehen konnten, und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er wusste nur, er musste unbedingt verhindern, dass der Nachtmahr und die Leviathane den Engel vor ihm fanden. Mühsam schob er die Angst bei dem Gedanken, ihnen erneut zu begegnen, beiseite. Nur nicht daran erinnern, was geschehen war.

Niemals daran denken, nicht aufhalten lassen.

Er lief los, der angespitzte Knochen vergessen wie seine Erinnerung an die unerfreuliche Begegnung mit dem Gänseblümchenmonster. Nicht daran denken. Es zu den Nicht-Erinnerungen schieben, verdrängen und überleben.

Er war der Trickster. Ein Monster. Monster jagten Engel und genau das würde er jetzt tun.

Das erste Mal sah er den Engel aus der Ferne, die Gedanken in Aufruhr, der Geist verworren und unzusammenhängend...

~~~

Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte er Castiels entgeisterte Miene angesichts seiner Blasphemie amüsant gefunden. Jetzt sorgt sie nur dafür, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlt. Die Monster sind da. Von einem Moment zum nächsten herrscht Chaos, als Gabriel mit seiner Engelsklinge in der Hand umherwirbelt und sie vom Übergang fernzuhalten versucht. Castiel kann trotz seiner gestärkten Gnade kaum aufrecht stehen, dennoch beschwört auch er seine Engelsklinge. Eine Welle tiefer Zuneigung für seinen Bruder durchfährt ihn, und sein Entschluss steht fest. Sie können das Portal nicht mehr lange offen halten, und sie dürfen nicht zulassen, dass die Monster in den Himmel eindringen. Castiels Sicherheit hat höchste Priorität.

Castiels Gnade flackert, kurz vorm Ausbrennen, als der geballte Einfluss der Leviathane ihn trifft. Entschlossen greift Gabriel nach dem Trickster, sucht jede Kraft, die er in sich spürt, und schickt die Energie gegen die Monster, lässt sie zurückweichen. Es verschafft ihm vielleicht zehn Sekunden, aber die müssen reichen. Er packt Castiel und schleift ihn direkt vor das Portal.

„Es tut mir leid, Castiel“, Gabriel spürt die so vertraute Energie des Himmels, die ihn anzieht und Frieden verspricht. Der Trickster in ihm schreit. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht der Erzengel sein kann, den du brauchst. Oder der Bruder, den du verdienst.“

Er umarmt Castiel impulsiv, berührt ihn ein letztes Mal mit seiner Gnade. Castiel will etwas sagen, hebt die Hände, unsicher, was von ihm erwartet wird. „Halt die Klappe“, flüstert Gabriel ihm ins Ohr, schiebt ihn von sich und stößt ihn ins Portal. „Grüß die Winchesters von mir."

Er zieht seine Gnade zurück, das Portal fällt in sich zusammen und die Monster sind über ihm. Gabriel überlässt sich dem Trickster und betet, dass sein Bruder in Sicherheit ist.

Der Trickster flieht.


	11. Kapitel 10

  
  
~~  
Willkommen im Paradies!   
Hier herrscht und siegt   
die Wahrheit, die Klarheit,   
die Reinheit. Kein Mitleid!  
  
Letzte Instanz – Kalter Glanz  
~~  
  
Castiels erste Empfindung ist ein pochendes Hämmern in seinem Kopf. Gleißendes Weiß blendet ihn, als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnet. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen tastet er nach seiner Gnade, lenkt sie sanft in seine Hülle, um die Schäden des Fegefeuers zu neutralisieren. Er weiß, dass die Zeit im Himmel fließend ist, sich anders als auf der Erde in jede Richtung bewegen kann. Dennoch hat er den Eindruck, dass es zu lange dauert. Fast, als ob die Energie gedämpft wäre...  
  
Er öffnet erneut die Augen, blinzelt durch die Tränen, bis seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt haben. Ein weißer, schmuckloser Raum, gefüllt mit Behandlungsliegen. Raphaels Himmel, nach dem Tod des Erzengels übernommen von Naomi. Jener Raum, der ihn und viele andere Engel mit Unbehagen erfüllt, obwohl keiner von ihnen einen Grund dafür nennen könnte. Ein Blick auf sich lässt ihn eine Ursache erahnen.  
  
Seine Hülle ist an die Liege gebunden, breite Metallschellen mit eingravierten Sigillen um seine Handgelenke. Was er von den Sigillen erkennen kann, verheißt nichts Gutes. Zumindest ist ihm nun klar, warum seine Gnade sich so träge verhält – er kennt den Engel, der diese speziellen Binde-Sigillen entworfen hat, und er weiß, dass sie ausgezeichnete Arbeit abliefert.   
  
Er ist dem Fegefeuer entkommen, nur um hier erneut gefangen zu sein. „Hallo?“, ruft er laut, hofft, dass er das Missverständnis aufklären kann. Seine Schwingen sind gebunden, nutzlos. Ihm ist klar, dass eine freundliche Begrüßung anders aussieht, selbst für himmlische Verhältnisse. Er ist bereit, für die Sünden gegen seine Brüder und Schwestern zu büßen, er wird klaglos jede Strafe auf sich nehmen, die sie ihm auferlegen. Doch zuerst muss er sie überzeugen, Gabriel aus dem Fegefeuer zu befreien.   
  
Und es muss schnell geschehen.  
  
Niemand reagiert auf sein Rufen, also muss er drastischere Maßnahmen ergreifen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schließt er die Augen und greift nach seiner Gnade. Er lenkt die gesamte Energie nach außen, ein Signalfeuer für jeden Engel, das nicht ignoriert werden kann.  
  
Es dauert nicht einmal eine Sekunde, doch es genügt. Ein leises Flattern und die vertraute Präsenz einer Gnade neben ihm zeigen, dass er nicht mehr allein ist. Als Castiel die Augen öffnet, steht Naomi persönlich neben ihm und lächelt auf ihn herab.  
  
„Hallo Castiel“, begrüßt sie ihn. „Es ist gut, dich wiederzusehen.“  
  
Castiels Unbehagen aufgrund von Raphaels Himmel steigert sich bei Naomis Anblick zu kaum unterdrückbarer Furcht. Naomi hat diese Wirkung auf Engel und jeder weiß dies. Er kann die Reaktionen seiner Hülle unter Kontrolle behalten, er wird sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen kontrollieren lassen. Er hat eine Mission.  
  
„Naomi, bitte, du musst eine Garnison in das Fegefeuer schicken, Gabriel ist noch dort und die Leviathane werden -“  
  
„Gabriel?“, unterbricht Naomi ihn verwirrt und legt die linke Hand auf Castiels Stirn. „Bist du sicher?“  
  
Naomis Gnade pulsiert über ihre Fingerspitzen in Castiel, drückt gegen sein Bewusstsein und verlangt Informationen. Castiels erster Reflex ist es, sich zu verschließen und sie zu verdrängen, doch sie erhöht den Druck lediglich, überwindet Castiels gebundene Gnade nahezu mühelos. Sie ist in seinem Kopf und er mag es nicht.   
  
„Ja. Bitte Naomi, lass mich ihn befreien“, Castiel bettelt nicht gern, doch es geht um Gabriel, dessen Leben mit jeder Sekunde, die er verliert, gefährdeter ist. Naomi sieht ihn nur kalt an und greift nach etwas auf dem Tisch neben der Liege. Als ihre rechte Hand in sein Blickfeld kommt, sieht er den Bohrer, die metallische Spitze glänzt verhalten im grellen Licht von Naomis Himmel. Ein helles Sirren ertönt, als der Bohrerkopf sich zu drehen beginnt und näher kommt.  
  
Kalte Panik steigt in Castiel hoch, und erfolglos drückt er gegen die Fesseln, versucht dem Bohrer zu entkommen. Naomis Gnade in seinem Kopf drängt sein Bewusstsein in eine Ecke, und die Farben verblassen. Castiel kämpft gegen die Dunkelheit.  
  
„Ich glaube dir nicht, Castiel. Gabriel wurde von Luzifer während der Apokalypse, welche du verdorben hast, wie ich anmerken darf, getötet. Ich weiß nicht, welches Spiel du spielst, und glaube ja nicht, dass ich oder irgendjemand hier deine Morde an unseren Geschwistern vergessen hätten. Aber zum Glück bin ich nicht auf deine Worte angewiesen, sondern kann“, Naomi unterbricht sich einen Moment, wandert mit ihrer linken Hand tiefer und hält mit Daumen und Zeigefinger Castiels Auge offen, „direkt sehen, was in dir gespeichert ist.“  
  
Der Bohrer senkt sich und Castiel versinkt schreiend in alles verdeckendem roten Schmerz, als Naomis Gnade sich unerbittlich in seinen Verstand frisst.  
  
Viel Zeit ist vergangen. Naomi ist die ganze Zeit bei ihm, er spürt ihre Gnade wie Fingernägel in seinem Gehirn. Castiel spürt eine unheimliche Leere an der Stelle, wo die Erinnerungen des letzten Jahres liegen. Etwas fehlt für den Zeitraum, nachdem Dean zur Erde zurückgekehrt und bevor er im Himmel aufgewacht ist...  
  
Erneut liegt er auf der Liege, kaltes Metall an seinen Handgelenken, und wieder hört er den Bohrer.   
  
Er erwacht keuchend auf der Liege in dem weißen Raum, ein dumpfer Schmerz unter seinem linken Auge, Tränen laufen über seine Wange. Seine Finger sind blutig-rot, als er sich über sein Gesicht fährt. Mit einem Gedanken heilt er sich. Etwas ist geschehen, aber es ist nicht von Priorität. Er muss zur Erde zurück. Er muss Dean sagen, dass er aus dem Fegefeuer zurück ist.  
  
Deans Gefühle ziehen an ihm, geben ihm die benötigte Richtung. Entschlossen bringt er seine Flügel in Resonanz und hebt ab. Er landet in einem kleinen Motelbadezimmer, sieht sich selbst und Dean im Spiegel. Seine Fragen zu den Geschehnissen des letzten Jahres können warten. Er ist heimgekehrt.   
  
„Hallo, Dean.“  
  
~~~  
  
Gabriel rennt. Das Dutzend Leviathane hinter ihm keucht, bald werden sie von anderen Leviathanen abgelöst und sich erholen. Gabriel hat diese Möglichkeit nicht. Seit Castiels Entkommen aus dem Fegefeuer wissen alle Monster, dass er in der Lage ist, einen Übergang zum Himmel zu ermöglichen, und sie alle liefern sich ein gnadenloses Wettlaufen, wer ihn zuerst erwischt.  
  
Wenn es nach Gabriel geht, natürlich niemand von ihnen. Doch auch wenn der Trickster ihn stärkt, die schwächenden Fegefeuerschwingungen endlich keine Gefahr mehr für ihn sind, so stören die Leviathane doch permanent seine Flügel. Was ist ein Engel, der nicht fliegen kann?  
  
Er darf nicht riskieren, von Monstern oder Leviathanen gefangen zu werden – die Erlebnisse mit dem Alpha-Nachtmahr haben ihm gezeigt, dass es schlimmere Schicksale als den Tod gibt. Er muss nicht mehr um sein Leben fürchten, doch dafür umso mehr um seinen Verstand.  
  
Nach alldem, was Castiel ihm über die Geschehnisse seit der Apokalypse berichtet hat, ist er nicht sicher, dass die Engel zahlreich und organisiert genug sind, einem geballten Angriff aus dem Fegefeuer standzuhalten, insbesondere, wenn der Gegner nicht dauerhaft sterben kann.   
  
Es ist nach wie vor schwer, den Verlauf der Zeit im Fegefeuer einzuschätzen, doch Gabriel ist sich sicher, dass auf der Erde inzwischen mehrere Wochen vergangen sind. Irgendetwas muss Castiel aufgehalten haben.   
  
Immer wieder betet er zu seinem Vater, dass Castiel in Sicherheit ist. Dass er den Weg zur Erde zurück gefunden und der Himmel ihm vergeben hat. Dass er Gabriel nicht vergessen hat.   
  
Sein Glaube wird von Tag zu Tag schwächer.   
  
Mit einem erschöpften Aufflackern seiner Gnade löscht er einen besonders dreisten Werwolf aus und läuft weiter. Der Rest des Rudels hinter ihm heult laut auf, und fast meint Gabriel ihren stinkenden Atem riechen zu können, als sie durch die dichten Büsche seitlich des schmalen Pfades brechen.  
  
Gabriel wirft einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter, versucht die Entfernung zu den Monstern abzuschätzen. Sein Fuß, der sich in einer hochstehenden Wurzel verfängt, zeigt ihm, dass er schon bessere Ideen gehabt hat. Mit einem lauten Schrei geht er zu Boden, landet mit dem Gesicht im weichen Boden des Waldes. Dankbarkeit für die kleinen Dinge steigt in ihm auf, als sich die Schmerzen seines verdrehten Fußes zu den allgegenwärtigen seiner überlasteten Hülle hinzugesellen.   
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen stemmt er die Hände in den Boden und wendet sich um. Er will den Werwölfen wenigstens ins Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihn fangen und zu den Leviathanen bringen. Der Alpha-Leviathan in der Gestalt Dick Romans hat ihm bei mehreren kurzen Beinahekämpfen mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er genau weiß, wie man Engel zum Reden bringt.   
  
„Na kommt schon, bringen wir es hinter uns“, ruft er seinen Verfolgern zu und wartet auf das unausweichliche Geräusch schwerer Körper, die durchs Unterholz brechen und ihre Beute feiern.  
  
Nur dass er statt des Fegefeuers plötzlich einen schweren Holzschreibtisch beladen mit Papieren und Schreibutensilien vor sich sieht und weichen Teppich unter seinen Fingern spürt. Die Schwingungen der Leviathane und des Fegefeuers sind verschwunden, abgelöst vom vertrauten Untergrundrauschen des Himmels und leiser Klaviermusik von einem antiken Grammophon. Überrascht schnappt er nach Luft, als seine Gnade sich in ihm entfaltet und seine Flügel sich schwungvoll ausbreiten. Die verdrängte Luft lässt rechts und links von ihm Bücher von ihren hohen Stapeln fallen. Er befindet sich in dem Studierzimmer eines Gelehrten aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. Ihm fällt kein Engel ein, der seinen persönlichen Himmel so eingerichtet hat, aber Gabriel ist bereit zu nehmen, was er kriegen kann.   
  
Alles ist besser als das Fegefeuer.  
  
„Ah, was für ein ausgezeichneter Übergang“, ertönt eine volltönende, selbstzufriedene Stimme und mit einem Satz erhebt sich Gabriel. Instinktiv fährt seine Engelsklinge aus und er geht in Verteidigungsstellung.   
  
Vor ihm am Schreibtisch sitzt ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann mit grauen Locken vor einer Schreibmaschine und lächelt breit. „Ja doch, meine Überleitungen sind zum Morden gut, aber doch würde ich es vorziehen, wenn du das lassen könntest. Mal sehen…“.  
  
Der unbekannte Engel beginnt hektisch auf der Schreibmaschine zu tippen. „‘Der Erzengel Gabriel erholte sich von seiner Überraschung und ließ die Klinge verschwinden. Er konnte Metatron vertrauen, es gab keinen Grund, ihm keinen Glauben zu schenken. Er schwor -‘“  
  
„Was bei unserem Vater soll das werden?“, unterbricht Gabriel ihn misstrauisch, als seine Engelsklinge gegen seinen Willen verschwindet. Metatron. Er erinnert sich an den Schreiber Gottes, genauso weiß er aber auch, dass der Schreiber zusammen mit ihrem Vater in der Versenkung verschwunden ist. Von der Schreibmaschine spürt er geballte Macht ausgehen, nahezu von der Stärke Gottes. Er hat das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er eine tödliche Umgebung gegen die nächste ausgetauscht hat, nur dass sich Metatron besser beherrschen kann als die Monster des Fegefeuers. „Miserable Gute-Nacht-Geschichten für kleine Kinder?“  
  
Er klingt eindeutig selbstsicherer als er sich fühlt.   
  
„Ah, aber nicht doch, nur Geduld. Die besten Geschichten müssen in ihrem eigenen Tempo erzählt werden, Gabriel“, erwidert Metatron mit einem kleinen Kichern und tippt weiter. Starke Energiebänder schlingen sich um Gabriels Flügel, verhindern effektiv jede Resonanz. Weitere Energien fesseln seine Gnade. „So gefällst du mir schon besser. Die Farbe steht dir, wenn ich das so dreist sagen darf.“  
  
Gabriel hasst das selbstzufriedene Grinsen. Wütend holt er mit seiner Gnade nach Metatron aus, bereit den geballten Zorn eines Erzengels auf ihn niederregnen zu lassen. Vergeblich. Wie aus weiter Ferne hört er Metatron lachen, als die Energien zu ihm zurück schlagen, gehalten und verstärkt von den summenden Fesseln. Ächzend klammert er sich an die Kante des Schreibtisches und wartet die heftigen Interfenzen ab. Eindeutig ein Fegefeuer gegen das nächste getauscht.   
  
„Natürlich möchtest du nun wissen, wie das sein kann. Nun Gabriel, du musst wissen, dass durch einige glückliche Zufälle die Engelstafel in meinen Besitz kam, und als die gute Naomi mit einer wilden Geschichte unseres Lieblings-Cassies“, ein dumpfes Grollen entkommt Gabriel angesichts dieser Respektlosigkeit, „von einem Erzengel im Fegefeuer ankam… Nun, da konnte ich dich natürlich nicht dort zurücklassen. Du wirst verstehen, dass du mir dafür einige Gefallen schuldest. Natürlich kann ich dich nicht frei im Himmel herumlaufen lassen, stell dir nur die Verwirrung der Engel vor, du bist ja mehr das Biest als die Schöne. Dank der Engelstafel bin ich Gott, und ich werde das in Ordnung bringen. Ich werde alles in Ordnung bringen.“  
  
Metatron tippt weiter auf seiner Schreibmaschine, deren Macht nun für Gabriel eindeutig als die der Engelstafel zu erkennen ist. Und er hat seinem Vater noch gesagt, dass es eine selten dämliche Idee ist, diese Worte nieder zu schreiben… Er fühlt eine tiefe Ruhe in sich aufsteigen, die eindeutig nicht die seine ist. Er möchte Metatron zerschmettern, seine Gnade durch dieses grässliche Grinsen treiben, unaussprechliche Dinge mit dem Engel anstellen. Doch gleichzeitig ist er friedlich und entspannt, lächelt freudig bei dem Gedanken, in seinen Himmel zurückzukehren und niemanden zu sehen.   
  
Die Schreibmaschine gibt ein helles Ping von sich und Metatron fährt in der nächsten Zeile fort.   
  
‚Der Erzengel Gabriel kehrte in seinen Himmel zurück, zufrieden und sicher. Keine Feinde, kein Kampf, nur das warme Fließen seines Himmels. Metatron war gut zu ihm gewesen, und freudig erwartete er den Tag, an dem er seine Dankbarkeit beweisen konnte.‘  
  
Die Worte tanzen in Gabriels Bewusstsein, formen die Realität nach Metatrons Wünschen. Gabriels unbedeutender Meinung nach ist Metatrons Geschreibe auf Ramschniveau und gerade gut genug für Groschenromane. Der heftige Stoß, mit dem er in seinen persönlichen Himmel verbannt wird, zeigt ihm, dass Metatron ihn gehört hat. Er klammert sich an diesen kleinen Sieg, als wäre es sein letzter.


	12. Epilog

Epilog  
  
~~  
Carry on my wayward son   
There'll be peace when you are done   
Lay your weary head to rest   
Don't you cry no more  
  
Kansas - Carry on my wayward son  
~~  
  
Gabriel ist zurück in seinem Himmel. Nichts hat sich verändert, und doch ist alles anders. Er hat Castiel gesehen. Seinem Bruder geht es gut. Er ist nicht glücklich, aber er ist am Leben.   
  
Und er weiß, dass Gabriel es geschafft hat. Ihr Treffen ist nur kurz gewesen, nicht einmal einen Erdentag lang. Und doch ist es mehr als genug gewesen, damit Gabriel Metatrons Strafe und die Ketten mit einem Lächeln erträgt. Seine Interpretation von Metatrons Skript hat Ereignisse ins Rollen gebracht, an deren Ende Metatrons Tod und seine Freiheit stehen würden.   
  
~~~  
  
Gabriel war rastlos. Die Ketten an seinen Flügel vibrierten, verhinderten ausgesprochen effektiv jeden Ansatz von Resonanz. Er tigerte in seinem persönlichen Himmel auf und ab, kurz davor, etwas zu zerstören. Natürlich wusste er, dass er damit höchstens sich selbst verletzen würde, immerhin war sein persönlicher Himmel eine Erweiterung seiner selbst, und doch…   
  
Seit mehr als einem Erdenjahr hielt Metatron ihn mit der Macht der Engelstafel fest. Sein Himmel war abgeschottet; er bezweifelte, dass die anderen Engel überhaupt wussten, dass er wieder da war.   
  
Und Metatron tat einfach nichts.  
  
Nach einem Jahr Einsamkeit war er bereit, fast alles zu tun, nur um die Wände seines Himmels nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Die schwarz-weißen Fliesen der Küche, das bunt eingerichtete Wohnzimmer mit den Bildern an den Wänden… Es ödete ihn einfach nur noch an. Seine gebundene Gnade war noch nicht einmal in der Lage, Gesellschaft heraufzubeschwören.  
  
Von einem Moment zum nächsten befand er sich in einem Sessel in Metatrons Schreibstube, die Fesseln straff an ihrem Platz. Metatrons zufriedenes Grinsen gab Gabriel noch immer Anlass für Gewaltphantasien.   
  
„Ah Gabriel, wie schön, dich wiederzusehen. Hattest du einen angenehmen Aufenthalt bisher?“  
  
Gabriel schenkte ihm seinen mörderischsten Blick.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, der Zimmerservice war auch schon mal besser, aber du weißt ja, wie das ist, es ist so schwer, heutzutage fähiges Personal zu finden“, fuhr Metatron übertrieben fröhlich fort und sortierte einen dicken Stapel Blätter auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich habe eine Rolle für dich in meinem neuesten Stück. Na, kein Grund mir zu danken, das mache ich doch gerne. Hier, lies!“  
  
Der Papierstapel flog zu Gabriel und landete schwer in seinem Schoß. Metatron tippte zwei Zeilen auf seiner Schreibmaschine, und Gabriel spürte, wie die Fesseln an seinen Armen sich weit genug lockerten, dass er das Skript aufnehmen und öffnen konnte. Er las die ersten Zeilen.   
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte er ungläubig und blätterte einige Seiten weiter. „Das ist Michael Bay-Niveau und du erwartest allen Ernstes, dass ich da mitmache?“  
  
Metatron kicherte leise. „Oh mein lieber Gabriel, dir bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig.“  
  
„Castiel wird nicht darauf hereinfallen. Du hast meine Persönlichkeit geschreddert und diesen Zombiecharakter draus gemacht. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich das nicht überzeugend darstellen“, antwortete Gabriel angewidert und schlug das Skript zu. „Casa Erotica als Eröffnungsszene ist ausgelutscht und unglaubwürdig. Castiel und ich haben mehr als ein Jahr damit verbracht, gemeinsam um unser Leben zu kämpfen. Du kannst ihn nicht über mich manipulieren.“  
  
Erneut lachte Metatron. „Habe ich etwa vergessen, dir das zu erzählen, Gabriel? Castiel kann sich dank Naomi an nichts erinnern. Die allgemein akzeptierte Version der Geschichte ist, dass Naomi ihn mit einer Garnison Engel aus dem Fegefeuer geholt hat. Das ist die hohe Kunst der Reboots – und deine Geschichte bedarf ebenso dringend einer Überholung. Für ihn bist du nur der Erzengel, der von Luzifer getötet wurde, plötzlich wieder auftaucht und ihn um Hilfe bittet.“  
  
Gabriel erstarrte, seine Gedanken rasten. Er glaubte Metatron jedes Wort, er hatte die Macht der Engelstafel am eigenen Leib erlebt. Wenn Castiel sich an nichts erinnern konnte, dann war es kein Wunder, dass Gabriel im Fegefeuer keine Nachricht von ihm erhalten hatte. Und wenn Naomi es gewesen war, die die Erinnerungen im Zuge einer ihrer „Umerziehungsmaßnahmen“ entfernt hatte… Dann gab es auch keine Möglichkeit, sie wiederherzustellen.   
  
Er benötigte unbedingt mehr Freiheiten.  
  
„Verdammt... Aber musst du mir unbedingt die Rolle von Megan Fox geben? Das ist unglaubwürdig, wenn meine einzige Funktion das gerettet werden und hübsch aussehen ist“, schmollte er übertrieben und kratzte sich am Kinn, ein perfektes Symbol gelangweilter Arroganz. „Außerdem ist Cassie als Superheld etwas übertrieben.“  
  
Innerlich zuckte er zusammen bei Castiels Namen, doch Metatrons langsames Nicken zeigte, dass manchmal der Zweck die Mittel heiligte. Langsam beugte Gabriel sich ein wenig vor. Es wurde Zeit für den finalen Schlag.  
  
„Ich kann für dich den Betaleser machen. Niemand erfährt davon und es wird dein Name sein, der in die Geschichte eingeht. Es wird perfekt sein“, erklärte Gabriel mit bescheidener Stimme und lenkte unauffällig seine Gnade auf Metatron. Ein verschobenes Neuron hier, ein elektrischer Impuls dort, seine Gnade getarnt durch jahrelange Erfahrung als Trickster. Am Ende war Metatron der Meinung, der Vorschlag war sein eigener, und gab Gabriel den Befehl, das Skript zu überarbeiten.   
  
Als Erstes kürzte er seinen Auftritt im Porno und baute seine persönliche Sigille, das Horn Gabriels, ein. Wenn etwas Castiels Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, dann dies. Ein kleiner Anschlussfehler hier, etwas künstlerische Freiheit dort, und er war sich sicher, dass er Castiel alle benötigten Informationen überlassen konnte. Metatron hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Fehler er mit der Gefangennahme Gabriels begangen hatte.   
  
~~~  
  
Der Trickster namens Gabriel schwebt in seinem warmen Himmel, zufrieden, losgelöst. Seine Finger gleiten über die Ketten, kribbeln, wenn sie die summenden Energiebänder berühren. Er kämpft nicht mehr. Er wartet.  
  
Gabriel hätte seine Energie verschwendet, wäre wieder und wieder gegen die Macht der Engelstafel angerannt, bis seine Gnade sich aufgelöst hätte. Unfähig, sich der Gefangenschaft zu ergeben und zu schwach, sich dem Einfluss der Engelstafel zu entziehen.  
  
Der Trickster hätte sich nur zu schnell dem mächtigeren Wesen unterworfen und es genossen, seinen Willen auszuführen und Strafen zu verteilen.   
  
Gemeinsam jedoch können sie warten, unauffällig und doch wachsam, denn eines Tages wird Metatrons Aufmerksamkeit nachlassen. Seine Macht rührt allein von der Engelstafel, und er wird sie nicht dauerhaft bei sich behalten können. Castiel und die Winchesters wissen, dass er lebt, und sie haben die nötigen Informationen, um Metatron zu besiegen. Die Zeit wird kommen, da die Ketten sich lösen und seine Schwingen frei sind.  
  
Der Trickster Gabriel kann warten.  
  
Und schließlich geht ein Ruck durch den Himmel, explosiv freigesetzte Energie, die Ketten glühen auf, brennen in ihn und… verschwinden. Die Engelstafel ist nicht mehr.  
  
Der Trickster Gabriel lächelt und streckt die Flügel.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und damit befinden wir uns auch schon am Ende unserer Reise. Gabriel ist aus dem Fegefeuer und Metatrons Fängen entkommen, hat sich mit dem Trickster in sich angefreundet und wir sind auf dem Stand Ende Staffel 9. Vielen Dank an alle, die Gabriel dabei begleitet haben und ich hoffe, ich konnte euch mit dieser Geschichte ein wenig Freude bereiten.
> 
> Es ist ein zweiter Teil zu dieser Geschichte geplant, welcher dann nach Staffel 10 spielt und wahrscheinlich nicht gepostet wird, bevor Staffel 10 auf Deutsch durch ist - zum Einen bin ich wahnsinnig langsam beim Schreiben, zum Anderen würde ich gern wissen, wie gewisse Dinge in der deutschen Version dann heißen. Da Staffel 11 wahrscheinlich nicht so ablaufen wird, wie ich es mir wünsche, wird der zweite Teil dann eine alternative Staffel 11 mit Gabriel sein. Ich werde mir dabei Mühe geben, dass keine Vorkenntnisse aus Staffel 10/11 notwendig sind. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja dort wieder!

**Author's Note:**

> Besonderer Dank geht an meine wundervollen Betaleserinnen Feathery Rain (http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Feathery+Rain) und Nubriema (http://www.nubriema.tumblr.com). Ich danke vielmals, insbesondere für die Armee der kleinen grünen Kommas, die sich hier wieder austoben durfte.


End file.
